The Ponyta Story
by Spike4
Summary: A story about a very unusual Ponyta.
1. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 1

The other trainer's face was covered with sweat as his hand went to his belt for the one and only Pokeball he carried there. I wondered why-- surely he couldn't be _that_ outmatched. It couldn't be that he had only one Pokemon-- few of the young trainers at the Silverspring Gym had more than one or two to their name, and my own trainer was no exception. What was it that created this unease in him, an unease he tried not to show? 

"Hurry up, coward," called Josh from where he stood behind me. "I haven't got all day." 

Josh. That's my trainer. 

The boy-- I did not know his name-- finally gritted his teeth, snatched the ball from his belt, and hurled it into the arena with a haste born of desperation. "Go, Bellsprout!" He yelled the Pokemon's name more loudly than usual, as if trying to show the world that he was unafraid of my trainer and me. The display was, of course, wholly unconvincing. 

Ah. Bellsprout. _So that's why he was afraid,_ I mused to myself. He was expecting me to mop the floor with his Grass-type Pokemon, and apparently with good reason. By the sudden collective intake of breath among the students who were gathered around to watch, I could tell the same expectation had occurred to each of them. If only they knew the truth, they might not worry so much. 

"Begin!" the instructor called in his deep-throated voice, retreating to the edge of the arena to observe the battle. 

__

Here it comes, I thought. Had it been anything but a Grass-type, I might have been able to avoid the inevitable for at least a little while longer. As it was, I was probably doomed. 

"Bellsprout! Wrap attack!" The other trainer punctuated his command by pointing a finger straight at me, as if there were any other Pokemon in the area that his Bellsprout might conceivably have gone after instead. It was a perfectly reasonable course of action-- against a much faster Pokemon with a significant type advantage, the best he could hope for was to strike quickly with a disabling attack and hope to gain some sort of advantage. 

"Ponyta! Ember attack!" Josh was yelling from behind me, and I knew he too was probably pointing his finger at the enemy Bellsprout as though painting a target for a guided missile attack. Most Pokemon trainers seem to have a gesture or something similar that they use while announcing an attack. Maybe it makes them feel better or something, I don't know. Humans are one thing I shall never understand. 

In any event, it didn't much matter, as there was no way I could obey his command. All I could do was stand there, paralyzed with fear and incapability, wanting desperately to do something but unable to. As the Bellsprout's vines snaked towards me, I decided I'd better at least try to get out of the way. Unfortunately, I had hesitated a fatal second too long, and my attempt at escape turned into a stumble that left me sprawled in the dirt with the Bellsprout's leafy tendrils coiled around my legs. My ears filled with the sound of the crowd gasping, the Bellsprout trainer cheering, and above it all, Josh yelling some very impolite things. 

"Way to go, Bellsprout. Vine Whip now!" 

I tensed and tried to brace myself, but nothing could have prepared me for the merciless lash of those vines along my flank and hindquarters. I thrashed my legs as hard as I could and struggled mightily to free myself, but the Bellsprout held me fast. Grass attacks are less than fully effective against most Fire-type Pokemon, naturally, but I seem to be the exception and the vines stung as much as anything. Where was Josh? Why didn't he concede the battle when it was obvious I wasn't going to win? I stopped struggling and let myself go limp. I refused to fight any longer. 

"The battle is over," interrupted the instructor. "Kevin is the winner. Good job, Kevin. Josh, you should have had a significant advantage in that battle. It looks like your Ponyta could use some more training. You need to work on that together. The slightest hesitation in battle could be critical." 

Just great, I thought, letting the smallest sigh escape my lips. Not only had I lost the battle, I had earned Josh a rebuke in front of the entire school. He'd be even angrier with me now. I also felt just the tiniest bit of guilt. After all, it wasn't Josh's fault that I had lost the battle. Was it my fault? I didn't know. It didn't seem like there was anything I could have done, but perhaps there was something I was missing. 

The hated vines slowly slipped from around my legs and slid away. I felt Josh standing over me, and I tensed slightly, half expecting him to strike me or kick me. Doing that would have gotten him expelled from the school in a flash, of course, but I knew how short-tempered he could get at times and I wouldn't have put anything past him. 

"Stupid Ponyta," he muttered, in a voice so low that hardly anybody could have heard him. I could hear him activating the Pokeball, then the warm energies took me, converting my physical body to energy and drawing me upwards. I've known Pokemon who hated Pokeballs and reacted to the process with sheer terror, but I've always found it to be very pleasant. To me, the feeling of being inside a Pokeball is very pleasant, a feeling of being sheltered and insulated from the outside world. When your experience with that outside world is similar to mine, you learn to appreciate time spent alone. 

I floated in limbo for a long time, alone with my thoughts. Again I mused over who I was. I was a Ponyta-- a Ponyta that for some reason could not use Fire attacks. I had never been able to. I had always been this way, and none of the Pokemon specialists I was been taken to had been able to diagnose my condition. Josh knew of my problems, but he seemed to believe that they were somehow my fault. I wanted to tell him that it was not, but I had no way of doing so. 

All I knew was that it couldn't go on much longer. One way or another, I had to find a solution to my strange troubles.


	2. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 2

The perception of time inside the Pokeball is greatly influenced by one's state of mind. If one has little or nothing to think about, one often slips into a state similar to sleep, and the interval between openings of the ball appears to pass relatively quickly. On the other hand, if one is excessively preoccupied, as I was, by disturbing or worrisome thoughts, it often seems an eternity. After what seemed an interminable amount of time, but was probably no more than an hour or so, I felt the ball being opened. Bright light flooded the universe, followed by the sensation of leaping through the air in the form of pure energy, and suddenly I was myself again, consciousness once more given physical form. I shook off the tingling sensation that always accompanies rematerialization, blinked rapidly in the bright sunlight, and took stock of my surroundings. 

I was outdoors, in the grassy field outside the school some distance away from the arena where I had suffered my humiliating defeat a short time earlier. All around me, the other Pokemon were being released from their Pokeballs by their trainers. _This must be some sort of break period,_ I thought, _when they let us out between battles to stretch our legs._ It was certainly welcome, and under different circumstances I might have even been able to enjoy it. At that moment, though, dealing with the world outside my Pokeball was the last thing I wanted to do. The sunshine and clear blue sky felt oppressive. Even the beautiful green grass that covered the field did not look appealing. 

All around me, most of the Pokemon were beginning to gather into groups. Pokemon tend to associate first with their own species, then with their own type, and this group was no exception. The Grass and Electric Pokemon, the most dominant types, formed large clusters at opposite ends of the field. The other major types were slowly congregating as well, keeping a respectful distance from one another. The school's lone Ghost-type, a rather shy Gastly, appeared to be attempting to join the Psychic contingent. After a Confusion from a rather irritated Kadabra narrowly missed him, he thought better of it and floated over to where the Grimers, Koffings and Ekans were discussing the latest Poison techniques. 

Most of the young trainers were standing along the edge of the field, chatting and proudly pointing out their Pokemon to one another. I scanned the human crowd for Josh, but could not see him anywhere. At last I spotted him, back turned, walking back to the school. My heart sank and my head dropped almost to the ground. Was I that much of a failure that he wanted nothing more to do with me? As much as I was afraid of Josh and his periodic storms of anger at my incompetence, he was the only trainer I had ever known. The idea that he might go away and never come back filled me with terror. What would become of me? 

He'll be back, the logical part of my brain tried to tell me. _The instructor probably wouldn't let a student abandon their Pokemon even if they wanted to._

Sometimes the logical part of my brain was precious little consolation. 

Head still hanging, I slowly turned around and began walking into the field. For a moment I experienced a sense of true confusion as to which group I should attempt to associate with. Then the brief fog faded, and I remembered that I was a Fire Pokemon. Or was I? 

Enough of this, I told myself. _You're a Ponyta, and Ponyta are Fire Pokemon. Now get yourself over there with the Growlithes and the Vulpixes and the Charmanders._

As a motivational speaker, I'd never win any awards, but I managed to overcome my self-doubt long enough to start putting one foot in front of another. I carefully skirted the Rock gathering, not wishing to invite any hostility by invading their personal space, and slowly approached the circle of singed grass where the Fire-types were playing, chatting, and practicing various attacks. As I drew near, it seemed that the level of activity diminished, and I felt as though all eyes came to rest on me. It became clear within moments that this sensation was not entirely a trick of my mind. One by one, they slowly ceased their activities and observed my approach. Their scrutiny, while not openly hostile, did not seem friendly, and I stopped several paces short of actually breaching the group's perimeter. 

((Hello,)) I managed, despite the fact that my mouth seemed suddenly to have gone dry. 

For a minute, nobody answered. Finally, one of the oldest Pokemon in the group, a Charmeleon, stepped forward a few feet. ((What do you want?)) he asked. 

((I-- I don't know,)) I stammered uncertainly. ((I saw you guys over here, and, well, you know-)) I stopped to catch my breath. ((I thought I would come over here and join you.)) 

((You thought you would join us?)) The Charmeleon stepped forward again, and I unconsciously stepped backwards, . ((We've got our own group here. What makes you think you can just waltz in here?)) 

((Maybe we don't _want_ you around us,)) put in a Growlithe who was crouching on the ground nearby and looked as though he would love an excuse to pounce on me-- or anyone else, for that matter. ((Did you ever think of _that_?)) 

I blinked quickly to staunch the tears that threatened to well up in my eyes. If I started crying then, I'd never have lived it down. First Josh, and now this... but why were they treating me this way? They hadn't seen the battle. They couldn't possibly know of my failure, could they? 

((Why wouldn't you want me?)) I asked, desperately. ((I'm a Fire Pokemon, just like the rest of you. This is the place for Fire Pokemon-- isn't it?)) 

((So you're a Fire Pokemon, are you?)) sneered the Charmeleon. He glanced quickly at his companions on either side. ((Well, pretty girl, if you're a Fire Pokemon, let's see some proof. Let's see you give me a good Fire attack. An Ember would do nicely.)) 

They know! I shied away from him, eyes widening and mind filling with horror. How had the news of my humiliation spread so far and so quickly? _That damn Bellsprout!_ I realized. The little weed must have been bragging to anyone who would listen about how he had defeated a healthy Ponyta all by himself. Had I not already been feeling so low, I might have resolved to find him and repay him for his treachery, but at that moment, all I wanted to do was escape. I longed for the safety and security of my Pokeball. 

((Well?)) he asked again, mocking me with his words. ((What are you waiting for? Is there some problem?)) 

I turned away from the group and galloped off into the field as fast as my hooves would carry me, running away from their derision, only stopping when I could hear their scornful laughter no more. I closed my eyes and stood there for a long time, feeling the tears trickle down my cheeks and the sobs rattle my chest. I had never been so miserable in my entire life as I was at that moment. The entire school had to have seen me being rejected by my own peers. This was far worse even than the battles I had lost. 

((Why are you crying?)) 

I opened my eyes a tiny crack. There was nobody to be seen. 

((Look. I'm down here. Why are you crying?)) 

I blinked and lowered my head. Sitting on the ground in front of me was an Eevee. I must admit I was a little bit startled, as despite the Eevee Breeding Program that had been recently instituted, Eevees were still a relatively rare sight-- certainly something you wouldn't expect to see in the hands of an apprentice trainer. _There are always exceptions to the rule, as you no doubt know by now,_ I reminded myself with just a hint of sarcasm. ((Um, no reason,)) was my answer to the other Pokemon. 

One of the Eevee's ears twitched. ((Pokemon don't cry for no reason. What's the matter?)) 

I turned away. I wasn't entirely certain this Eevee didn't already know and was just making fun of me, but in any case, I couldn't bear to reveal the source of my shame to anyone who didn't already know. ((Maybe I just don't feel like talking about it.)) 

The Eevee seemed taken aback. ((Well, okay, if that's how you feel about it. Why aren't you over there with the rest of the Fire Pokemon? They look like they're having fun.)) 

I didn't answer. I closed my eyes again and silently wished the Eevee would just go away. It was my own fault I was so miserable, and I didn't want anyone trying to make me feel better or prying into my affairs. 

((Fire Pokemon seem so cool,)) the Eevee went on. ((I hope my trainer evolves me into a Flareon. I don't know about that, though. He seems to like training at night, so I'm wondering if he might not be trying to evolve me into an Umbreon. What do you think?)) 

((I think whatever your trainer wants will be fine,)) I murmured. I thought again of Josh. I would have to try to work harder for him. Yes. That was it. 

The instructor blew his whistle, signaling that recess was over. All across the field, the groups fragmented as Pokemon began moving back towards their trainers. I wondered again if Josh would come back to get me. Maybe he never wanted to see me again. Maybe he had quit the school and gone home. I certainly wouldn't have held it against him after I had failed so badly. That was it, after all, wasn't it? I had failed. Ponyta were supposed to learn Fire attacks, and I hadn't. That was my own fault and no one else's. 

There he was, coming out of the building, avoiding eye contact with the other trainers. He must be as ashamed as I was. I slowly walked up to him, dreading, but he wouldn't even look at me. He just held out the Pokeball at arm's length for me to enter. I did so without protest, glad of the chance to be truly alone with my thoughts once more. 


	3. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 3

The next time I was let out of the Pokeball, we were outside and the sky was darkening. While inside the ball, I had fallen into the state roughly analogous to "sleep", so I had no idea what time it was. It could have been another day for all I would have known. We were standing on the opposite side of the school from the field where recess was held. This side of the building was windowless, and only a narrow stretch of grass separated the school's brick walls from the dark expanse of trees that marked the Silverspring Wood. Nobody else was to be seen.

I looked around for Josh, who presumably had been the one to release me from my ball. He was standing next to me, smiling. I could tell the smile was intended to be friendly, but there was something phony and forced about it-- like it was a thin veneer over a deeper layer of something else. Maybe sadness. No, it was definitely not sadness. Anger. That was it. Anger and frustration. I shifted my feet uneasily. I knew why he was angry, and I could even understand that he might be trying to hide it, but why had be brought me here?

"Ponyta," he began, patting me on the neck, "I know you probably want to use Fire attacks as much as I need you to use them. You don't want to be embarrassed in front of your fellow Pokemon. I want to be a Pokemon Master, and I can't do that with a Pokemon that can't use the proper attacks. We're both in this together, so I think we should work with each other to try and improve your skills, and try and make it so you can learn the attacks that you should be able to use. What do you say to that?"

"Pony," I said, nodding my head a bit for emphasis. Josh hadn't bothered to learn Ponyta-speak, or any Pokemon languages for that matter, so communicating with him was largely a matter of body language. And on top of that difficulty, I had to be very clear, or he would often merely interpret my efforts at communication in whatever way he wanted to. Humans can be so dense sometimes. At least I had learned to incorporate the unnatural motions of nodding and shaking one's head into my body motions.

Even though I had tentatively agreed to whatever he had in mind, I still wasn't completely certain. It seemed good that he wanted to work with me, but I couldn't forget the fact that he seemed distinctly angry. I had seen Josh's anger before, when it built up inside him and made him lash out-at his younger siblings, at other Pokemon, even at his parents from time to time. Josh got angry very quickly when he perceived other people as getting in the way of things that he wanted. Josh was a star student at his school and well behaved the rest of the time, though, so nobody ever said very much about it.

And he had every right to be angry with me. I had to keep reminding myself of that. I was the one at fault, not him or anybody else.

"Okay, Ponyta!" He stepped back and grinned broadly. "Let's see you give me a good Tackle!"

Tackle! That was easy; I could do that. I had done it many times to Pidgeys and Rattatas, back in the happy days before I was expected to know any Fire attacks. It's harder practicing physical attacks without a live opponent, or at least an extremely realistic dummy, but I managed to do a fair approximation. Josh looked pleased, although even that seemed forced.

"Good girl, Ponyta. Now do Stomp!"

Stomp was easier. The attack is basically what it sounds like and can be done standing still or from a running start, as needed. My diamond-sharp hooves bit into the hard ground and threw up clods of dirt. It felt good being asked to do attacks that I could perform, perform well even. _Why couldn't he have asked me to Stomp that Bellsprout?_ I thought. He knew I didn't have Fire attacks, or suspected at least. So much could have been avoided...

"Great job! Good girl!" He was forcing a smile, and obviously trying to build up my confidence by using Normal attacks that he knew I could do. "Now let's try something a little bit harder... like Ember!"

This was it. I closed my eyes and reached deep down inside myself. It's hard to explain what goes through you when you try to use a non-physical attack. It's like there's this part of your brain that just _knows_ what you're supposed to do. You call on that part, prod it with a sharp stick and tell it to do its thing, and suddenly there's fire shooting out of your mouth or whatever.

But in my case, there was...

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

It's equally hard to describe what happens when you try to use an attack and it's not there. It's worse when it's something that you think should be there, because you've over-committed yourself and there's nothing there to balance you. It's like grasping for something and missing. No, actually, it's like being a trapeze artist sailing through the air, reaching out for something to grab onto and then missing. Imagine that. Now imagine that there's no net.

The problem wasn't that I couldn't use the Fire attacks. The problem was that I had never learned them in the first place. Every other Ponyta in the world learned Ember at level 13. I had not.

Josh's grin slowly faded into an expression of disbelief, which quickly morphed into a scowl. "Ponyta, are you sure you're trying your very hardest?"

"Pony...ta," I managed, nodding my head weakly.

His jaw set. "Well, we'll just have to see what we can do about that, won't we. Perhaps you just haven't learned the attacks yet."

__

If you had bothered to try communicating with me, I could have told you that long ago, I thought quietly.

"It's possible you're just a freak or something. But I have something here that will fix that." He smiled, shrugged off his backpack, and kneeled to open it. After a few moments of rummaging around inside, he extracted an object that I recognized after a few moments. It was a TM- one of those mysterious devices that is used to teach Pokemon new attacks. The number **_38_** was clearly visible on the label.

"Fire Blast. Not the most basic Fire attack, but I'm told any Ponyta can learn it via TM, regardless of level." As if trying to be sure, he activated the TM's automated compatibility scanner and nodded in satisfaction when the word **ABLE** blinked green a few seconds later. "There? See. It'll work fine on you."

__

How does that work? I wondered. _Does it somehow scan my neural system and determine that I am capable of using the attack? Can it discern my previous difficulties with Fire moves? Or does it just determine that I'm a Ponyta and assume the rest?_

"C'mon, now. This won't hurt." Josh activated the TM and slowly moved it up to my flesh.

I felt a mild electric field radiating off the device. I shifted uneasily and pawed at the ground, backing away just a few inches.

A flash of anger crossed Josh's face, but was gone in a flash. "Now, now. Be a good girl. Just hold still for a couple of seconds..."

The TM's electrodes brushed against me. I felt a wave of energy pulsing off the point of contact and racing through my body to my brain, then suddenly dissipating. The machine went dark, its one use depleted.

He nodded, satisfied. "There. Think you can use the attack now?" It was somehow not a question. 

I reached inside myself for Fire Blast. Once again, I found only void. A sense of panic gripped me as I stared at Josh, hoping against hope that he wouldn't ask me to demonstrate it right away.

"All right, girl, let's see you do it. A good Fire Blast. And be sure to aim away from the building."

What could I do? I stood there, unmoving. I didn't even try to go through the motions of the attack. What would be the point?

"Oh, now you're just being difficult. The TM said you could learn Fire Blast. We both know the TM worked on you. So don't give me this crap."

In that moment, I decided something. I decided that I wasn't going to beat myself up anymore. _I've tried my very best,_ I thought at him. _I can't do it. It's not within my power. I might be a failure, but it's no fault of my own. And if you don't understand that, then there's nothing more I can do about it._

Josh's eyes blazed. "Fine, then, if that's the way you want it," he said, his voice growing dangerous. "If you refuse to use Fire attacks-- attacks that I _know_ you know-- then you will be punished." 

__

Punished? I thought, terror filling me. The terror grew deeper as Josh reached into his backpack and came out holding a long whip. The thought that Josh might physically harm me had crossed my mind, but I had never given it any serious weight before this moment. I looked around frantically for anyone who might see our confrontation and intervene. Nobody was nearby; the sky was rapidly darkening and most of the students were inside. The few students who trained after dark usually kept to the courtyard on the other side of the main building.

"One last chance, you stupid horse," Josh said through gritted teeth. The anger was clear on his face. He saw me as an obstacle to his rise to glory, one that must be dealt with at any cost. After all, what trainer could hope to achieve greatness with a defective Pokemon?

I wanted to run, but fear paralyzed my muscles and rooted me to the ground. I tried to make a sound, something, anything to call for help, but I failed.

Josh struck.

I screamed as molten fire blossomed along my back, jolting me out of my paralysis. If I had thought the Bellsprout's vines had hurt, my scale of pain was in for a rude awakening. Anger welled up inside me. How could he do this to me?

As he drew the whip back for another strike, I reared backwards and pawed the air. One of my hooves brushed against his chest, knocking him backwards. As he fell heavily to the ground and lay there trying to catch his breath, I wondered frantically what to do next. Who could I turn to for help? Should I just run? Where could I go where he wouldn't find?

Josh had recovered enough to start hurling a blistering barrage of expletives in my direction. As he began to struggle to his feet again, I decided that escape was probably the best option currently available. I took off running.

"Come back here, you little-" Josh started after me, still cursing. He obviously didn't have any hope of keeping up, certainly not still recovering from having the wind knocked out of him, but the very fact that he was chasing me at all frightened me and made me run faster still.

My path took me along the sides of the building and led me towards the courtyard with the practice arena. There were other trainers there-- trainers who cared about their Pokemon. If I could get one of them to see how Josh was treating me, maybe they would protect me. It was the only hope I had left.

I rounded the corner of the building and burst out into the courtyard. There were three student trainers there, all female, apparently giving their Pokemon a break from battle. The instructor was talking with them about something. As I skidded to a stop, they all turned to face me, their startled expressions turning to puzzlement as they realized that my trainer was nowhere to be seen.

((Help! Help!)) I yelled at them. ((Do any of you understand Ponyta? You've got to help me!))

The girls looked at the instructor, whose brow furrowed in concentration. After a moment, though, he shook his head slowly. "I only know a few words of Ponyta," he said, more to them than to me. "I'm a Rock trainer by trade. We'll have to get her trainer to tell her what she's trying to say."

__

NO! I turned to the girls' Pokemon. ((You guys understand me, right? You've got to tell them what I'm saying! Josh tried to hurt me!))

One of the Pokemon, a Clefairy, had been playing with a shiny pebble it had picked up somewhere, and appeared to be too engrossed in this activity to even acknowledge my words. The other two Pokemon, a Quilava and a Charmeleon, heard me but didn't say anything. They didn't even move.

((What are you waiting for?))

The Quilava slowly blinked and looked and looked at the Charmeleon. It was then that I realized I had seen him before. He was, in fact, the same Charmeleon who had taunted me during recess earlier that day.

__

Crap.

The Charmeleon smiled, showing his teeth. It was not a pleasant expression by any means.

At that moment, everybody's attention was diverted by a hoarse shout from the edge of the arena. I turned my head to see Josh, no longer holding his whip, the front of his shirt stained with sweat and a tiny amount of blood surrounding the gashes where my hooves had torn the cloth.

"Get her!" he screamed, stabbing a finger in my direction. "She tried to kill me!"

Since it was obvious that the situation had progressed beyond the point where a logical discussion was possible, I did the only reasonable thing. I bolted.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the instructor grab a small round object from his belt and hurl it at me. It had to be a Pokeball. He might as well have saved the ball-- throwing a Pokeball at a healthy Pokemon that doesn't want to be caught is pretty much futile. Even a Great Ball probably wouldn't have done much to me in my current state.

It was only as the ball's energies began to reach out to me that I realized this ball was different. I tried to guard myself against it, but it was impossible. The power of this ball was immense, and it utterly overwhelmed any resistance I tried to offer it. My physical form slipped away and the world faded from view.

Darkness fell.


	4. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 4

I swum back to consciousness lying on the floor of a tiny cell. After a moment of disorientation, I realized I had seen a room like it before, when I was brought in for a checkup during Josh's admission to the school. It was one of the cages in the school's Pokemon Center. The school's Pokemon nurse had apparently just finished injecting me with some sort of sedative, judging from the label on the syringe she was busy disposing of.

"There you go, Ponyta," she said. "That won't put you to sleep, but it will keep you too weak to move very far. We don't want you escaping again, after all, and we can't keep you in the Master Ball forever."

Master Ball. So that's what the strange ball had been. I didn't know much of Master Balls, but I did know they were incredibly powerful and only a few of them existed. The school probably had only one, reserved for emergency situations where a Pokemon needed to be restrained. It made sense that they couldn't afford to keep it tied up. 

The cell-- cage, stall, whatever-- had a window near shoulder height so that its occupant could look out into the main area of the Pokemon Center. The window was covered with steel mesh, but it was still better than lying on the floor not being able to see anything. I slowly rose to my feet with no small bit of effort.

"You really should lie down, Ponyta. I just gave you a full dose of Pyro-Tranq, and when that stuff kicks in, you're really going to feel it."

I ignored her. I would take my chances standing. I refused to lie down any longer, metaphorically or otherwise.

"Suit yourself, then." The nurse slipped the hypodermic back inside her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and exited through the human access hatch, which was crafted to be too small for the large mammalian Pokemon likely to be quartered in the stall. The main door was solid steel and secured by heavy bars. Even without the tranquilizer I'd just been given, I would have had a hard time kicking my way out.

__

Dammit.

The nurse strode over to the other side of the room, where the administrator of the school was standing. They exchanged a few quiet words. I strained my ears and managed to pick out the conversation.

"He says she attacked him. According to him, she has a history of violence."

"Seems to me something like that should have been brought up at some point. Was this never mentioned before?"

A shrug. "It's not in any of the school's records. It's too late to fix that oversight, anyway. What do we do now?"

The nurse sighed. "Well, first we have to get an impartial translator to ask the Ponyta her side of the story. Assuming there's no justification for the attack, euthanasia is the likely action, according to the applicable laws."

I could tell the director didn't like to hear that. I wasn't too thrilled with it myself, but suddenly I wasn't so worried anymore. If they were going to find someone who could communicate with me, that changed everything. After they heard how Josh had treated me, nothing he said would matter any more.

At that moment, the door to the Pokemon Center opened and a large man wearing a trenchcoat strode in. He had the air of someone who knows what he wants and expects everyone else to jump around helping him get it... quite like Josh, actually. "I was told I might find the administrator of this school here. Have either of you seen him?"

"Ahem," said the administrator. "I'm him. Can I help you with something, Mr...?"

"Kettlebaum," the tall man said, rather brusquely. "My son is a student here at your school. He was just involved in an incident where his Pokemon attacked him."

It was then I realized where I'd seen the tall man before. Josh's father never seemed to stay around the house for very long, and he spent even less time with the Pokemon. He'd also grown a mustache since I had last seen him, but now that he had identified himself, I recognized him immediately.

"Yes, Mr. Kettlebaum. Would you care to sit for a moment, so we can discuss-"

"Where is she?" he growled. He glanced around, saw me, and pointed at my cell. "Is that her? I swear to God-"

"Mr. Kettlebaum. Maybe we should talk somewhere else. Would you like to come to my office?"

Josh's father stared at the administrator for a long moment, then nodded and released the hand that had been tightly gripping the back of a chair. "All right, then."

Wordlessly, the administrator gestured at the door. Mr. Kettlebaum nodded again, tight-lipped, then turned and strode briskly out. The director sighed, shared a long-suffering glance with the nurse, then followed.

I withdrew into my own thoughts. This changed everything. I knew that Josh's father was a very wealthy man and carried a great deal of political and financial clout. Was his influence great enough to convince the administrator and the medical staff to resolve my case quickly? I knew he didn't much care for Pokemon, and he certainly seemed to have no love for me in light of recent events. The combination didn't bode well. My recent optimism had abruptly vanished.

A small, furry Pokemon leaped up onto the sill outside my window. I took a startled step backwards, then paused and took a critical look at the intruder. ((Oh. You again.))

((Me again,)) agreed the Eevee. He sat on the ledge and tucked his tail along his legs. ((You don't look very good.))

((I don't feel very good. Aren't you supposed to be with your trainer?))

He shrugged. ((He lets me wander around the school a lot. I was actually looking for you. This is the last place in the school I would have thought to look, but luckily I was passing by and decided to stick my head in.))

I didn't say anything, although inwardly I was touched that this Eevee should have bothered to find me and talk to me.

((Anyway, I wanted to see if you were doing any better after what happened at recess... but I guess you're... not.)) The last words came hesitantly, tinged with embarrassment at stating the blatantly obvious. ((Why are you in here? Did you get hurt?))

((No. They think I attacked my trainer. Which I actually did, but I was sort of defending myself.))

((Oh.)) He took in this information. ((But you're going to tell them what happened, right? So everything will be straightened out?))

I gazed at the door that Mr. Kettlebaum and the administrator had departed through. Until a few minutes ago, I would have agreed with the Eevee. Now... ((I have to say I'm not so sure about that.))

His face fell. ((That's terrible. So they might punish you without even giving you a fair hearing?))

I nodded. ((Pokemon don't have as much power as we should in today's world.))

((Can't you just break out?))

I regarded him incredulously. ((Break out? Have you seen that door?))

He shook his head. ((No, no. Not the door. The steel mesh over the window. Ponyta are good jumpers. You could break the mesh with your hooves and then jump out.))

((That won't work. They gave me a sedative so I wouldn't try to break out anyway.))

The Eevee looked me over. ((You don't look very sedated to me.))

Was I? I took a few experimental steps. I felt as strong and as sure as ever. No, the sedative didn't seem to be having any effect after all. I thought back to the tranquilizer the nurse had used. Pyro-Tranq. Formulated specially for Fire Pokemon. Could it be I wasn't enough of a Fire Pokemon for the substance to take effect?

There was only one thing left to try. The nurse had walked into one of the back rooms. I sighed. ((Okay. Maybe you'd better get out of the way.))

The Eevee skittered down off the window and ran to one side. I reared up and lashed out with my front hooves. The hard substance sliced through the thin steel like a hot wire through butter. My path to freedom lay open. With a single mighty leap, I cleared the windowsill and bounded out into the infirmary.

I turned to the Eevee. ((Thank you so much.))

((You're welcome. I suppose you have to go now.))

((That would be the sensible thing to do, yes.)) I didn't know exactly _where_ I would go, but I supposed tiny details like that could be put on hold for the time being.

((Will we see each other again?))

((I hope so. Just promise me one thing?))

((What's that?))

((Don't evolve into a Flareon. Fire Pokemon are horrible. Nobody should want to be one.))

He frowned at me. ((Well... Okay, I guess, if you say so. Thanks for the tip.))

I nodded. ((Goodbye.)) Then I turned and ran toward the front of the Pokemon Center, not waiting to hear any more.

Leaving the Center posed a problem. The door was rather inconvenient for those individuals without opposable thumbs, and the "doggie door" that had been installed for small Pokemon would have accomodated my head and neck... maybe. There was, however, a large glass window in the waiting room that opened onto one of the school's main hallways.

__

Well, I sighed, _it looks like someone's going to have some massive repair bills in just a few seconds._

I closed my eyes as I leapt through and managed to avoid any serious injury, although a few bits of flying glass nicked me on the shoulders and neck. The crash was deafening, but the clatter of my hooves as I galloped down the hall would have destroyed any pretensions of stealth anyway.

The front doors were just ahead. Again, their operation made them difficult to use for someone with hooves, but the proximity of a nearby window made it possible for me to repeat my earlier performance. The destruction almost made me wince, but I couldn't truly be bothered. I didn't ever intend to return to this place.

Then I was outside in the moonlit darkness and streaking across the field toward the woods, which had seemed ominous before but now appeared welcoming. The few people who had started chasing me were left hopelessly behind as I got up to a full gallop. Not even the Master Ball could have stopped me then, propelled by human arms as it was.

I plunged into the dark tangle of trees, losing my pursuers, losing the hatred of Josh and the others, losing myself. I ran for a long time.


	5. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 5

The morning brought with it the realization that I was no longer anyplace that I even vaguely recognized. One would think the sensation of being completely lost would come more easily at night than during the day, but such was apparently not so. It probably had something to do with the fact that last night I had been too busy escaping to pay any attention to where I was or where I was going. Now, as the morning sunlight penetrated the tree branches and stirred me awake from where I had stopped to sleep, I realized that I was in a part of Silverwood that I had never seen in my life. It was a vaguely disturbing feeling.

It didn't really matter where I was, I decided. All that mattered was that I was someplace where Josh couldn't find me. Or anyone else, for that matter-- I doubted that any of the staff at the school were too happy with me at the moment. Perhaps they would have been more sympathetic if they knew of my problems with my trainer, but if there was one thing I had learned, it was never to depend on humans for sympathy. They could be such cruel, fickle creatures at time. Of course, for that matter, so could Pokemon.

My ears detected the sound of running water nearby. I realized I was incredibly thirsty, so I headed in the direction of the sound. It turned out to be a relatively small stream, but there didn't seem to be anything suspicious about the water, so I drank. It tasted delicious, and I realized it was the first time I had drunk in nearly a day. They had provided me with water in my cage at the Pokemon Center, but I had been too distraught to take advantage of it.

After satiating my thirst, I took my first good look at the area in the daylight. It seemed pleasant enough. The area was filled with wild Pokemon-- mostly Normal, Grass and Bug types, as is typical for wooded areas. A few Pidgeys could also be made out in the air. This area was well off any of the major roads, so it probably didn't get a lot of trainers. No reason why it should, either, as the selection was utterly unremarkable and could probably have been duplicated in any of a hundred forests across the continent.

The inhabitants of this area seemed to be avoiding me as well. They didn't stare at me or confront me, instead, they simply gave me a wide berth and tried not to attract my attention. After a moment, I figured out why: Out of place as I was in this forest, and given my unfamiliarity with the wild, I was obviously a "domesticated" Pokemon. This meant that I probably had a trainer nearby, a trainer who might be on the lookout for more Pokemon to add to his collection. They just didn't want to be caught.

__

If my trainer shows up, I'll be running faster than any of you, I thought at them.

It wasn't so bad, I had to admit. If worst came to worst, I could live in the forest for the rest of my life. It wasn't like I would miss being around humans or anything like that. And the last thing I wanted right now was to be around my own species or even my own type.

If only there was some way I could interact with others without letting them know of my disability. I was a social creature at heart. The trouble was, any relationship I developed with anybody would almost inevitably resulted in my being expected to know Fire techniques at some point or another, and when I didn't, everything would detonate in my face all over again. It wasn't worth it by any means.

For a fleeting moment, something else occurred to me: What if I could find someone who would accept my condition and not judge me by it? The thought was so ridiculous that it made me laugh to myself. My experiences had certainly taught me how high the likelihood of _that_ was.

And, to be fair, I couldn't expect anyone to want a defective Pokemon. My strange problems might not have been my own fault, but they sure weren't anyone else's.

__

Who says all Ponytas have to know Fire attacks? said a voice inside my head.

__

It doesn't matter who says it, I told the voice. _The point is that it's what's accepted, so it's right._

__

So whatever the majority believes is right? What if everybody thought that the Bulbasaur family should learn Psychic attacks? Would they automatically switch types?

__

That's different, I told the voice. _People have a reason to expect Fire knowledge from me. Ponyta are Fire Pokemon. That's the way it's always been, and that's the way it will always be._

Any of the wild Pokemon who happened to be watching probably considered me insane. I was standing in the middle of the forest having an argument with myself. The lunacy of the situation didn't strike me at the time.

((Who are you talking to?))

I nearly jumped at the sound of the voice. I had been so engrossed in my mental debate that I hadn't noticed anybody approaching. Whoever it was must move very quietly. 

I looked down and saw a Vulpix standing in front of me. Great. Just what I needed. Another Fire Pokemon to make fun of me.

((I'm not talking to anyone,)) I snapped. ((What do you want with me?))

The Vulpix backed up a couple of steps. ((Nothing, I suppose,)) she said. ((I just saw you standing here, and Fire Pokemon are rather rare in this area, so I was wondering if you might be here with your trainer.))

I wasn't sure what to answer to that. I didn't exactly want to admit that I was out here on my own, without a trainer to look after me. If the Vulpix had a trainer, he or she might try to capture me, and that was the last thing I wanted to happen. So I tossed the question back at her. ((What about you? Why are you here?))

((I asked first.))

((I asked second.))

We stood there for a few moments staring at each other. ((You're not very sociable, are you,)) she said.

((Is there any reason why I should be?)) I demanded.

((No, I suppose not.)) She licked her lips slowly. ((Fine, I'll answer first, if that's what you want. I'm here with my trainer. We're hiking to Silverspring City. Happy?))

((I suppose,)) I said, although inwardly I was anything but. Encountering a Trainer would be even worse than encountering another domesticated Pokemon, even a wild one.

((Your turn.))

And of course, I couldn't tell her the truth. I looked away from the gaze of her large eyes. ((I, um, don't really know.))

((You don't know why you're here?))

I shifted my feet uneasily and bobbed my head. ((Well, it's... kind of a long story.))

((I'm not in a hurry to go anywhere.)) The Vulpix sat on the ground in front of me and waited expectantly.

((It's not something I want to talk about, all right?)) I snapped, a bit more harshly than I intended. ((Sorry,)) I immediately amended.

((That's okay,)) the Vulpix said. She was looking me over. ((You don't have a trainer, do you?))

((What makes you say that?))

((You haven't been groomed in ages. If you had a trainer, he'd be taking better care of you. No offense, but you kind of look like a mess.))

It was true that taking care of me wasn't something Josh had been especially conscientious about. With the exception of inspections at the school, he rarely bothered with such mundane chores. When I had lived at the Kettlebaum home, it always fell to his younger sisters to take care of me.

((So. You're not here with your trainer, because you don't have one,)) she went on. ((But Ponyta aren't native to this forest... or anywhere remotely near here, for that matter. So that begs the question. How did you get here?))

This Vulpix was getting far too perceptive for me. ((Have I mentioned that I don't want to talk about this?))

((Yes, I believe you did mention that. My apologies.)) She appeared to be thinking. ((If you need a trainer, I'm sure my trainer would be happy to adopt you. He should be along any minute now. We were playing hide-and-seek for a while.))

I couldn't afford to be seen by a human. Most likely there were reports of a missing Ponyta all over the local newsnets, complete with pictures and details as to my last known whereabouts. If the Vulpix's trainer saw me, I was doomed. ((I have to go now,)) I said, slowly backing away.

((You should at least meet him, even if you want to stay wild. He's the nicest human you'll ever meet.))

((No, I really do have to go. Thank you for the offer. You're very kind.))

Her large ears twitched. ((Wait a minute. Are you the Ponyta that-))

I didn't wait to hear more. I turned and launched myself away into the deep forest as fast as my legs could carry me. Plowing through the underbrush retarded my speed slightly, but it was still far faster than a human could manage, much less a Vulpix. I didn't slow down. I knew I had to keep running until I found some way to throw the Vulpix off my trail. If they started hunting me, I'd never escape.

I had run about a hundred yards when I suddenly felt the ground drop away beneath my hooves. What had seemed to be solid ground was actually a small ravine concealed by thick vegetation and an accumulation of dead plant matter. I toppled over the edge and plunged several feet to the stony bottom. My hooves slipped and gave way as I landed, and I felt something in my right foreleg give way with a sickening _crack_. I slid heavily to the ground and lay there for a few moments, pain lancing through my leg and blood beginning to ooze from dozens of scrapes all over my body. 

__

Now it's over, I thought. Attempting to move even a few feet was definitely out of the question. _Even if you don't bleed to death, how long do you think it'll take for some predator to find you? Once one does, it's goodbye Ponyta. And you can't even defend yourself, because all you know is physical attacks._ I nearly laughed at the irony.

((Wait here! I'll get help for you.))

I looked up. It was that Vulpix again, standing at the top of the slope and peering down at me. ((How did you find me so quickly?)) I asked.

((It wasn't difficult. You left a trail that a Zubat could follow without radar. My trainer will be along in a minute.))

((I don't need any help,)) I told her.

((That leg looks like it's broken. You're bleeding. Someone needs to get you to a Pokemon Center.))

((I told you. I don't want any help. It's better if you leave me here.))

((You'll die if we leave you here.))

Was she telling me anything I didn't already know? ((Maybe that would be for the best.))

The Vulpix opened her mouth, and I could tell she was about to respond angrily to my statement, but at that moment a male human appeared at her side. He was wearing a large pack, which he unslung and set on the ground as he looked at me. "So this is what you were chasing, eh, girl?)) 

((Yes. She ran from me when I started to ask her if she was the missing Ponyta we heard about. She has a broken leg.))

"So I see. So I see." The trainer winced in sympathy as he saw the extent of my injuries. "Ponyta, we're going to get you some help, okay?"

I didn't answer. The Vulpix turned to her trainer. ((She claims she doesn't want our help. She said we should leave her here to die.))

He frowned and looked at me again. "Ponyta, why would you say something like that?" When I didn't answer, he continued. "I want to help you-- any way I can. Tell me what's wrong."

__

You sure don't ask for much, do you? On top of the fact that I couldn't really tell him anything that would answer his question, this hardly seemed the time or the place for a protracted explanation.

On the other hand, he didn't seem like the type of person who would be willing to abandon me here. If he decided he was going to save my life, even against my will, he could probably do it-- even if it meant leaving and returning with help. In my weakened state, he might also be able to fit me into a Great Ball or Ultra Ball. I might not have a choice as to whether or not I went with him.

((Okay, you can try to help me,)) I said at last. ((But you can't let anyone know who I am.))

He looked at his Vulpix in confusion, then frowned slightly when she translated my words for him. He seemed puzzled, which I could understand, but at last he assented. "Okay... I suppose that's all right. I won't let anyone know who you are until you and I have a chance to talk about it some more. Is that a deal?"

It was probably the best I could hope for. I nodded, weakly.

"Good." He reached into his pack and extracted a Pokeball. "Get in the ball, and we'll go back to Tentacruel Bay. They know me at the Pokemon Center there. I should be able to avoid too many questions."

((It'll be all right,)) the Vulpix chimed in. She looked concerned for me, but optimistic. ((Don't worry about it.))

I sighed as the human activated the Pokeball. When was the last time something happened that I didn't have to worry about?


	6. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 6

The pain in my broken leg didn't quite go away when I entered the Pokeball. Despite the fact that I no longer had a physical form, the pain lingered, a glowing area of discord in the energy matrix of the ball's interior. My scrapes and cuts were now below the threshold of sensation, so they did not bother me, but the break pulsated slowly on the edge of my consciousness and kept me from feeling truly at peace. I berated myself again and again for my stupidity and clumsiness. Maybe this human would keep his word, maybe not, but the fact was that the situation need not even have arisen. The idea that I was stupid and clumsy on top of my defectiveness did not improve my mood, nor did the realization that sooner or later this trainer and his Vulpix would discover the truth about me, and then I would have to start running again. 

After what seemed an eternity, the world inside the Pokeball was flooded with pure white light. The dazzling warmth slid over me, enveloping me and caressing me gently. The injury disappeared, the matrix melding smoothly back together again. The relief was palpable, and I slipped almost immediately into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

*** 

Somebody opened the Pokeball-- not quickly, as preparing for battle, but slowly and with great care. I splashed into being in a small yard, lined by a chainlink fence and covered with grass. The yard stood behind a small brick building with few windows on the sides that I could see. The entire complex seemed to be situated in the middle of a small, quiet town. Somewhere in the near distance, I could hear the steady din of waves crashing on a sandy shore. 

"Good to see your leg's all better, Ponyta," said the woman who had released me from the ball. "I thought you might want to spend some time out here in the exercise yard. The trainer who brought you in is on an errand in town, but as soon as he gets back, you're free to go." She smiled. "The treatment did most of the job of healing your leg, but I'd advise you to go easy on it for a little while. No sense taking chances. Enjoy yourself, and if you need any help, just give a call." 

"Pony," I said gratefully. 

The nurse, who bore a striking resemblance to the ones I had seen at other Pokemon Centers, smiled again, then turned and returned to the building. I was left by myself. Either this particular Center wasn't very busy, or none of the other patients were out in the yard right now. The absence of companionship caused conflicting feelings inside me-- on the one hand, I longed for somebody to talk to; on the other hand, experience had demonstrated amply that talking to people tended to create more problems than it solved. 

As if on cue, the door nudged open just a crack and the Vulpix I had met earlier darted out through the opening. She ran over to me and stopped, her tails swishing back and forth excitedly. ((You're out! Are you okay? How's your leg?)) 

((My leg... feels okay,)) I answered, hesitantly testing the limb in question. There was still a bit of tenderness, but it felt much better. ((Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your trainer?)) 

((He won't be gone more than thirty minutes. He just had to run to the Poke Mart to pick up some equipment that we forgot while we were here the last time. He agreed to let me stay here until they let you out, since the nurse said you were almost ready.)) 

I couldn't help but be touched. ((Thank you. You didn't have to do that.)) 

She inclined her head slightly in the Vulpix equivalent of a shrug. ((As long as we're going to be spending some time together, we should probably get to know each other better. What's your name?)) 

((I don't have one. They just call me Ponyta.)) 

((Oh. I see.)) She nodded. ((Some Pokemon don't have names. They're just called by their species. There's nothing necessarily wrong with that practice, although it can get confusing at times.)) 

Trying to shift the conversation away from the topic of me, I asked her, ((What about you? Did your trainer give you a name?)) 

((Ashley. That's my name.)) 

((Ashley.)) I rolled the name over on my tongue. It was a nice name, I thought. For some reason, it seemed to fit her perfectly, and I told her so. She seemed pleased. 

((Um... Where do you come from? How did you end up in the woods? I know you said before you didn't want to talk about this... but I thought maybe now...)) 

((It's still something I'd rather not talk about,)) I answered. 

Ashley seemed to take this in stride. ((I understand. We all have things we'd rather not talk about with anybody... even me, if you can believe that.)) I had no trouble believing it-- it seemed like there was more to Ashley than met the eye. 

((Uh, changing the subject a little, what do you think you want to do after they let you out? If you don't mind the question.)) 

((I guess I don't,)) I answered. It was relatively innocous, I supposed. ((I think I'd prefer to just go back to the woods. I kind of enjoy the solitude. I should be fine there by myself... if I can manage to avoid falling over any more ledges.)) The last comment was not meant in a sarcastic way, but it doubtless came off as such. 

((If you wanted to go back to the wild, we can find some places with Fire Pokemon. I'm sure transport could easily be arranged to Cinnabar, or Mt. Silver...)) 

((No!)) The words came out as a cry, and I hastily checked myself when Ashley gave me a puzzled look. ((I'm not really that social. Besides, I've lived here all my life. I'd rather not leave.)) 

((I can understand that. It's hard leaving somewhere where you've lived all your life.)) She looked wistful. ((There has to be a very important reason... something you're willing to venture into the unknown for.)) 

She seemed to be holding something back. ((Is there something you'd like to talk about?)) I asked, as gently as possible. 

Her large eyes fixed on mine. ((Actually, I was just about to ask the same of you.)) 

I was trying to steer the conversation away _from myself, you stupid fox!_ I immediately bit my tongue, thankful at least that I hadn't said the words aloud. After all, it wasn't her fault that she was concerned about me. It was just something I couldn't be bothered to deal with at this time. ((There... actually is... something I'd like to talk about... but I can't talk about it.)) The moment the last words had left my lips, I could have kicked myself for being so stupid. Could I have done a better job of sparking her concern? 

((If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. I'm very good at keeping secrets.)) 

((Nobody's good enough to keep some secrets.)) 

She tilted her head. ((If you say so. But it's obvious that something's bothering you terribly, and I wish I could help.)) 

((Why? Why in the world should you care?)) 

((Because you seem nice. Besides, nobody should have to go through whatever it is you're going through.)) 

((How can you say that? You have no idea what my problems are.)) 

((True enough. How could I know what's wrong? Unless you'd tell me, which you won't.)) 

I raised my head and stared out, over the fence, to the wide streets lined with homes and shops. It was nearly midday, and the town seemed deserted. Here and there someone could be seen walking along the sidewalk. It occurred to me that this was the sort of place I might like to live. Here, it seemed, nobody cared who you were or where you came from. Everybody just minded their own business. At least, that was the sense I got from looking at the town. 

((How do you know my problems aren't my own fault?)) I demanded. 

She seemed a bit taken aback. ((Are they? Honestly?)) 

I mulled it over. ((Honestly... no.)) 

((Well, then.)) 

I didn't answer that right away, because I sensed that anything I said would only come closer to revealing things I wished to keep secret. Ashley didn't press me further, either. Perhaps she respected my feelings, or perhaps she was busy with feelings of her own. Perhaps. After a few minutes, she stirred from her sitting position and peered past my legs at something behind me. "He's coming back." 

I turned and saw Ashley's trainer coming up the street with a package under one arm. When he saw us looking at him, he grinned and waved. 

((He seems happy about something,)) I commented. 

((So he does,)) agreed Ashley. ((We'll see if it's anything in particular.)) 

The human walked up to the fence and rested his parcel on the fence. "Hi there, you two. Good to see you up and about, Ponyta. I think I have some news that may interest you." 

My ears pricked up at his words. ((News? What news?)) 

((Spill it,)) Ashley translated unneccesarily. 

"Well, it seems there's a young lady in this area who's looking for a new Pokemon. Her previous pet, a Rapidash, died recently of complications related to old age, and her parents are looking for something to replace the loss. I found all this out when I ran into the girl in question. She was at the store with her mother when I went in." 

((What type of Pokemon is she looking for?)) interjected the Vulpix. 

He grinned. "Well, I might have asked her if she was interested in another horse-type Pokemon... don't worry, though, I didn't tell her about you. Not just yet, anyway. Oh, just so you know, she lives on a farm about ten minutes inland from town, and she's looking for a companion Pokemon. She's not into Pokemon battles or anything like that." 

Ashley turned to me excitedly. ((Did you hear that? Maybe you could go live with her! It sounds like she might be really nice.)) 

I blinked. It sounded interesting, at the very least. The opportunity to live with someone who might never find out about my disability could be too good to pass up. But I couldn't forget that living in this area was an open invitation for Josh to hunt me down and reclaim me. From what I knew, the bay was only about an hour by road from Silverspring, and less as the Spearow flies. 

"Oh yes, there might also be one other thing I heard at the store..." 

The female Vulpix glared at her trainer. ((What's that? Stop keeping us in suspense.)) 

"Seems the owners of that Pokemon that escaped from Silverspring have called off the search. They decided it wasn't worth trying to find her and that they'd rather just get a new Pokemon. Typical rich snobs, if you ask me. So anyway, now the school is suing the family trying to recoup some rather hefty damages, and they're gearing up for some legal battles. Looks like it's going to be quite a while before anybody has time to think about a missing Ponyta." He winked broadly at me. 

((Did you hear that?)) Ashley said. ((Now he won't come looking for you! You don't have to run anymore.)) 

I couldn't help but notice the fact that both Ashley and her trainer had apparently decided that I was, in fact, the escaped Ponyta. Of course, there was hardly any lack of evidence to support that conclusion. At any rate, I considered myself thankful that neither one of them felt the need to investigate that possibility to its fullest extent, and also that Josh hadn't revealed the source of my problems to the public. No doubt he and his father simply wished to dispose of the matter swiftly, lest their own actions come to light. 

At any rate, this possibility seemed too good to dismiss out of hand. ((I suppose I'd be willing to meet this girl and see if I like her.)) 

The human smiled broadly when Ashley translated for him. "Great! I don't think you'll regret this. I left them back at the store, so why don't you go inside and wait in the lobby of the Center while I hop back down and fetch them. Be back in a few minutes." 

*** 

The girl who walked through the front doors of the Pokemon Center several minutes later looked to be around fifteen years old. She was of medium height with short, chestnut-brown hair and brown eyes. The sense I got from her was one of opposites that somehow did not conflict, gentleness combined with a fierce passion. Her mother, who followed her in, was middle-aged and graying. 

"Is this the Ponyta you told us about?" She walked towards me, stopping at arm's length. I stepped closer to her and sniffed her experimentally. She seemed likable. "You remind me of Skipper." She reached out and patted my neck gently. 

((Was Skipper your Rapidash?)) I asked her. 

She seemed slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't know Ponyta. I learned a bit of Rapidash from Skipper, but he evolved before I was born. Maybe if you come to live with us, you can teach me." 

The idea of living with this girl was sounding better all the time. As the trainer had said, she didn't seem like the sort of person who cared about battles. The issue of Fire techniques might never come up. 

The girl turned to her mother. "What do you think? Can we get her?" 

The older woman frowned. "Well, yes, I suppose so, if it's all right with everybody." She turned to Ashley's trainer, who had entered behind them and now stood off to one side. "You say she's very well-behaved? She's not hard to control or anything?" 

"Well, I've only known her for a little while," he admitted. 

"But she seems nice enough, and my Vulpix assures me that she's extremely gentle. It seems she's had a bit of a hard life, but I suspect all she needs is someone to care about her and take good care of her." He smiled at me as he said it. I could tell he believed it. 

"Well, I guess it would be okay then." The mother sighed. 

"If you're sure it's what you want, dear." 

"The important thing," pointed out the male trainer, "is whether or not _she_ wants to come live with you. That's what we have to keep in mind." 

All eyes turned to me. I didn't need anybody to translate my wishes for me. I had decided that I couldn't afford to pass up this opportunity. I nodded quickly. 

"Great!" The girl ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck. "We're going to be so happy together. I just know it!" 

"Here's her Pokeball," he said, handing the red-and-white ball to the mother. "Now, Ponyta, don't forget to keep in touch. I'll be sure to give your new family my phone number before we leave town, and if there's anything you need, just give us a call. Let us know how you're doing every now and then." 

((You better not forget!)) emphasized Ashley. ((I'll be waiting to hear from you. And we'll be back to visit. You can count on it!)) 

I smiled. It was my first genuine smile in a long time. 


	7. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 7

My new home turned out to be, as I had been told, a farm several minutes from the town. At least, it had probably once been a farm. Now all that was left was the house and a small plot of land. The neighboring fields were separated from the house by property fences, and it was obvious that they belonged to others. I wondered how the girl's parents made their living.

Her father was standing in front of the house as we approached. As he saw me, he gave a start, and it didn't seem like he was too happy at my presence. I knew there were some parents who didn't approve of an excessive interest in Pokemon, and I hoped that the parents wouldn't resent my presence. Fortunately, her mother had seemed quite amiable on the way home, and had even mentioned how it would be nice to have a Pokemon around the house again. The girl, whose name I had learned was Courtney, couldn't have been happier. "We're going to do everything together," she had been telling me. "You can help me work around the house, and then we'll go for rides in the woods. And don't worry, I'll take good care of you. I've had horses before."

I felt very good. It was obvious that she didn't care in the slightest whether or not I could use Fire techniques. The subject had not even come up once. Things seemed to be shaping up very well for me.

I thought about Ashley and her trainer. After we parted ways, they had gone on to Silverspring, their initial destination. I had no idea where they planned to go after that. Thinking about it, I realized I knew very little about them. It was obvious he was a career trainer, but I didn't know what their eventual goal was, or for that matter their immediate plans. Tentacruel Bay and Silverspring weren't on any of the main circuits that aspiring Trainers typically used.

I snapped my attention back to the present. We had drawn up to the house, and the father was regarding me critically. "So this is the new Pokemon," he said. "You didn't tell me when you left that you were planning on bringing a Ponyta back with you."

"We didn't _know_, Dad," said Courtney. "We only learned about her when we got to town. She broke her leg in an accident. A trainer found her and brought her in to the Pokemon Center, and when we ran into him, he asked us if we'd like to adopt her."

"Huh." He didn't look thrilled. "Has it occurred to you that she probably has an owner already? Ponyta aren't native to this area. Perhaps she got lost. Or maybe she was stolen. Have you heard about that Ponyta that's been reported missing from Silverspring?"

Courtney gave her father a reproachful look. "Daddy, I'm surprised at you. Didn't you hear? They called off the search for that Pokemon this morning. They must have found her."

He frowned. "Hmm. I still don't like it. It all seems a bit too convenient for me. What about this trainer-"

"Dear," interrupted Courtney's mother, "do you think I could talk with you in private for a moment?"

"Not now-"

"Pat," said the mother a bit more firmly, "I really think we should go inside and discuss in private."

The old man threw up his hands in a gesture of exasperation, but he turned and walked inside, the mother following close behind him.

Courtney turned to me and smiled. "There they go. Don't worry, everything will be all right. Daddy has a tendency to be difficult sometimes, but Mom can keep him under control. Would you like me to show you around?"

I nodded.

***

Life in the home turned out to be just like Courtney said. The father didn't seem to have any great love for me, but by the same token, he harbored no animosity towards me either. He spent most of the day in his study doing various kinds of work. I got the impression from Courtney that he was a businessman of some sort, who had made a fair amount of money and now conducted most of his work via electronic means. She loved it because it allowed them to live out in the country. I had to agree with her on that subject.

The mother, on the other hand, seemed friendly enough. She was always nice to me and Courtney, but sometimes she would adopt a patronizing attitude that annoyed me to no end. She didn't always seem to take Courtney's feelings and interests as seriously as she should have, and I could tell that this angered Courtney. I could sympathize; I knew what it was like to be treated less than seriously due to age or some other factor.

For Courtney's part, she made good on her promise to spend time with me every day. She hardly left my side from sunrise until sundown, except to go inside for meals and the like. The side of the road opposite the house was a dense forest, crisscrossed with a maze of old trails, and we followed them until I knew them by heart. In all that time, the issue of Pokemon battles never once came up. We would see other Pokemon in the wild, and occasionally one of them would be bold enough to approach and introduce themselves to me, but combat never entered the equation. After living much of my life with Josh, whose sole ambition was to become a Pokemon Master, the change in emphasis was refreshing.

It was the perfect existence. Or it should have been. But something was missing.

It took me a long time to figure out what that something was. But at last it came to me. I missed battle. Or rather, I missed the concept of battle. While my experiences in the arena had been less than positive, that was not to say that I had not spent my youth dreaming about traveling the world with my trainer, defeating other opponents in battle. In my dreams, my trainer was always good and kind and put the feelings of his Pokemon ahead of everything else, just like the ones I had seen in movies. I had spent a long time waiting for Josh to become that trainer, to no avail.

I wanted to battle. I realized that much now. Unfortunately, the truth was that was simply not an option. Even if Courtney wanted to go on the road to become a trainer, even if she could be convinced to accept my limitations (which I could almost imagine her doing), it was impossible that I could be expected to avoid Fire attacks indefinitely. Sooner or later, people would start to wonder.

It was possible that the majority of humans would not care one way or another. The only humans who had any idea of my problem were Josh, who saw it as an obstacle I had created for him, and the other children at the school, who saw it as an opportunity to tease Josh. Josh wasn't very well-liked at the school, for obvious reasons. But even if humans were to be indifferent, the fact remained that most Pokemon would look down on me and exclude me from their society. I didn't want that to happen, any more than it already had. I had almost managed to forget the scorn and derision-- indeed, in some cases, the outright hatred-- I had faced at the hands of the Fire Pokemon at the school. I had no desire to dredge it up again.

Worse-- what if I ran into Josh? Or into one of the Pokemon who had mistreated me at the school? I could still remember the malicious smile of that Charmeleon. I saw it in my nightmares. He hated me, I was sure of that. He was one of those individuals who need someone to hate in order to feel better about themselves, and he had fixated on me. I wondered if he still thought about me, or if I had passed out of his mind as soon as I left the school. Either way, I was definitely not eager to cross paths with him again.

Courtney had begun to pick up a fair amount of Ponyta-speak from the time we spent together. I was pleased by her quick learning, even considering the fact that she already knew the similar Rapidash language. After a matter of weeks, her knowledge had progressed to the point where we would have long conversations on our rides. I contemplated telling her about my problem. Just to be able to share it freely with someone else would have felt so good. Whenever I began to work up to it, though, fear of what might happen drove me to silence.

In the end, I simply gulped it down and made up my mind not to tell anybody. _It's your own business,_ I told myself, _and you have no right to inflict it on anybody else._

That was the end of that particular line of thought, at least for a while. It always lingered on the edge of my mind, but I could suppress it with a conscious effort.

Another feeling began to emerge. This one was much harder to pinpoint. It was in fact impossible, or nearly so, and after several days of trying to figure out what it was that was nagging at me, I gave up. It was a constant sort of tension that built up inside me. Sometimes my skin tingled and every hair on my body seemed to stand on end. Afterwards, the feeling would subside for some time, a period ranging from hours to days. It was a disconcerting feeling.

Courtney could tell something wasn't quite right. She started to worry about me and continually asked me if I was feeling okay. I assured her that I was fine. Which I might be, for all I knew-- I honestly had no idea what the matter was, which was part of the reason why I was reluctant to discuss it. But I couldn't figure out what was wrong, and she knew even less than I did, which I could tell frustrated her.

I decided that, no matter what, I needed to talk to somebody. And I didn't want that somebody to be someone close to me, someone that I had to see every day. Someone like that might be able to hurt me if they wanted to, and I didn't feel like I could trust anyone that much-not even Courtney. Given this, there was only one person I could think of. When we returned to the house one evening, I asked Courtney if she still had the phone number for Ashley's trainer.

"Of course," she answered. "I know how much you liked that Vulpix. Do you want to give them a call?"

((Yes,)) I answered. ((Can we do it tonight?))

"Of course. As soon as we get home, I'll go inside and get the phone."

There was one other thing. ((I... kind of need to talk to her by myself. I hope you don't mind.))

Courtney was silent for a moment. "I understand. And no, I don't mind. I'll dial the number for you, then I'll go somewhere else and the two of you can talk in private. How's that?"

I thought that sounded fine, and told her so.

"You know you can talk to me about anything you want, Ponyta. You don't have to keep things to yourself."

I didn't say anything to that, and she didn't press the matter further. We rode the rest of the way home in silence.

***

Courtney was as good as her word. As soon as we got home and I got settled in, she dashed into the house and emerged a few minutes later with the cordless phone.

"Sorry," she apologized as she showed me the handset. "We only have one speakerphone, and it isn't very portable, but this should do well enough. Will it be all right if I just set it on the stall railing?"

((That will be fine,)) I said. ((Do you have the number?))

"Right here." She extracted a piece of paper from her pocket, read down it to find the number, and dialed. "All right. I'll leave now. If you need something, just call for me." She set it down, then turned and walked away.

I was left alone with the phone, which was now ringing. For a moment panic gripped me. There was still time to back out of this.

Somebody answered the phone. "Hello?"  


It was Ashley's trainer. I recognized his voice. ((Hello. It's me, Ponyta.))

"Ponyta!" he exclaimed. "It's you! No, I still can't speak your language, sorry. Let me put Ashley on the line, okay?"

I waited. I could hear a muffled conversation on the other end of the line, then Ashley's voice coming through. ((Ponyta! Where are you? How are you? Are you doing all right?))

((I'm fine,)) I managed.

((Are you getting along okay with Courtney?)) Ashley asked.

((Courtney's very nice,)) I said. Sigh. ((Ashley, there's something I need to tell you.))

((What's that?)) she asked. Her voice went from excited to hesitant and touched with concern.

((Is your trainer there? Can he hear what I'm saying?))

"Yes, I am," I heard him answer. "But if you need to talk alone, say the word, and I'm gone." 

((Ashley, could you ask him to leave?))

There was a brief pause as Ashley talked with her trainer, then I heard her voice again. ((Okay, he's out of earshot now. What is it you need to tell me?))

((You have to promise me you won't hate me after I tell you this.))

There was a pause on the other end. ((Ponyta, you're starting to scare me.))

((I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that.))

I could hear her taking a deep breath. ((It's all right. Now, don't worry. Just tell me what's wrong.))

I wet my lips nervously. ((Tell me. Have you ever heard of a Pokemon who... who...))

((Who what?))

((Who... couldn't learn... the attacks they were supposed to?)) Somehow it seemed less daunting, putting it in those terms and presenting it as a hypothetical situation.

There was another long pause. I could tell Ashley was thinking. ((Well,)) she said, ((I met a Voltorb once who didn't learn Sonicboom until Level 19-))

((That's not what I'm talking about,)) I interrupted. ((I mean a Pokemon who couldn't learn attacks-- or a whole type of attacks-- _at all_.))

Another pause, heavier this time. ((No, I've never heard of anything like that,)) she said.

((That's my problem,)) I blurted out. ((I can't use Fire attacks. I can't even learn them.))

((You can't?)) She did not sound disgusted, or shocked, or any of the other emotions I'd encountered from Pokemon who knew of my dark secret. If anything, she sounded a little puzzled. ((You mean you've never been able to?))

((No. Never.)) My heart was still pounding, but at least the hard part was over. Whatever happened now couldn't possibly be as difficult as that.

((I... see.)) She still sounded a bit confused. ((Is that all?))

((What do you mean, is that all?))

((Well, you made it sound like such a big-)) She cut herself off in mid-sentence. ((I mean, I know it must be a big deal to you, but you sounded as though you thought I would hate you for it or something. Why on earth would you think that?))

((I don't know.)) I had just assumed that it was a possibility. ((Every other Pokemon I've ever met who's known about it has reacted that way.))

((Maybe I'm different than they are.))

((Yes, you are.)) I couldn't control myself anymore. Tears welled up in my eyes. ((Thank you, Ashley. You're such a good friend to me.))

((Of course. Don't mention it. But, Ponyta, tell me more. You can't learn any Fire attacks at all?))

((No.))

((Why not? I hope I don't sound like an idiot for asking that question.))

((You don't,)) I assured her. ((I don't know that myself. If I could find out why, half my problems would be solved. The best I can figure out is that I'm simply... different. Defective.))

((Don't use that word. You're not defective. Well, maybe in the literal sense of the word, but it's nothing to be ashamed of.))

((Nobody else believes that. I'm not even sure I do myself.))

Ashley sighed. ((You shouldn't talk that way.))

((I'll decide how I should and shouldn't talk about myself,)) I told her.

The silence that followed my statement was longer than usual. When Ashley spoke again, her voice was different. ((Hold on. Don't say anything. He's waving to me. I think he has something to say.))

I could hear the phone being picked up off the ground, then the trainer's voice came through. "Hey, Ponyta, I'm real sorry, but my phone's almost out of battery power. We're staying at a motel tonight. I'll recharge the batteries there and we can call you back, okay?"

((All right,)) I told him, even though I knew he couldn't understand me.

"Great to hear from you, girl. I'll have to get Ashley to tell me what's new with you. Don't worry-- I won't ask her to tell me any secrets. Talk to you later. Bye."

((Don't worry, Ponyta,)) I heard Ashley say. ((Everything will be all right. We'll talk soon.))

__

Click.

I sighed, but it was not a sigh of tiredness or despair as it had been in the past. I felt as though a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. There might still have been some weight there, but a large part of it was gone. At long last, I had found someone I could openly discuss things with. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

((Courtney?)) I called.

After a few moments, the girl appeared at the door to the barn and walked up to me. "Are you done? How did it go? Did you have a nice conversation?"

((Yes,)) I said. ((Very nice.))

"Well, that's good," she said, smiling. "You look happier than you did a little while ago. Did talking to Ashley cheer you up?"

I nodded.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk to me about?"

I hesitated. The words were on the tip of my tongue, but after a period of several seconds, I shook my head.

"Okay, then. I believe you." She hugged me around the neck. "I love you, Ponyta. Goodnight. Sleep well." 

She picked up the phone and walked away. I stood there in the darkness for a long time, thinking about nothing in particular. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep.


	8. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 8

The next day, Courtney surprised me by asking me if I wanted to go with her to town. It turned out that she had an errand to run on behalf of her mother, who normally conducted such business herself but wasn't feeling well that day. I had spent so long on the farm, not needing to interact with 

anybody outside the immediate area, that I had all but forgotten that the town existed. I answered that I would like to go. Not only was it an opportunity to spend more time with her, but I remembered the town as a pleasant 

place and wanted to visit it again.

We set out on the dusty road shortly after breakfast. Like most of the routes that crisscrossed the country, it was used mainly by people traveling on foot. In the time I had lived on the farm, I had only seen wheeled vehicles 

on the road a couple of times, and even the Pokemon Trainers who hiked along the road were far and few between. Tentacruel Bay wasn't exactly on any of the high-profile circuits for Pokemon Trainers, and most of the trainers who 

participated in the so-called Peninsula League wereprevented by either financial means or skill from participating in the more prominent Johto, Kanto or Orange Leagues. "This place is the hind end of the Pokemon world," Josh had commented once in disgust, and on that subject at least, I had 

to agree with him. Fortunately, I could have cared less.

As we walked, Courtney continued trying to grill me about the contents of the previous evening's conversation. She wasn't blatant about it, and I could tell she was trying to respect my feelings, but she was one of those people 

who has the tendency to become insatiably curious at times. Dealing with such people can be difficult, because as much as they might wish to respect your privacy, the idea that there is something they are not supposed to know stimulates their curiosity and drives them to prod even deeper. It 

didn't help that she was obviously acting partially out of concern for me, which made me feel guilty each time I had to brush her queries aside. After some time, however, I managed to change the subject, and we chatted pleasantly about everything and nothing as we continued towards town.

I hadn't expected the place to have changed much, and I wasn't disappointed. The Pokemon Center was still in the same place, as were the residential districts, the main street with its shops, and the small marina with its 

sailing vessels. As before, it seemed nearly deserted, which I still found odd but I supposed was simply characteristic of the inhabitants.

"Why, hello, Courtney," said the storekeeper as we walked in the front door. "I haven't seen you in quite a while. Been keeping busy around home?"

"I actually have been, George," she answered. "I've been spending time with my new friend. This is Ponyta. Ponyta, this is George, the owner of the store. He's known my family since before I was born."

((Hi,)) I said. 

George was an old, gray-haired man with glasses and a kindly look to his face. I couldn't tell if he understood me or not, but he smiled pleasantly at me. "So this is the Ponyta that man was telling you about. I take it that meeting worked out well. How are the two of you getting along?"

"Very well, thank you."

He looked at me again. "She's doing all right? No health problems or anything? I know she was found wild in the forest, so I was worried maybe..."

Courtney made the barest hesitation before answering. "No," she said. "No problems." She laughed. "Mom was right. She said you'd worry about it. You worry too much, George."

"I was born a worrier," he said good-naturedly. "It's my place in life to worry. Someone has to do it, after all." He turned serious. "Now. You're here to pick those things up for your mother?"

"Of course."

"Just a minute, then." He turned and disappeared into the back room of the store.

I took the opportunity to look around. The store seemed relatively small, but an impressive amount of merchandise had been crammed into the available space. Every time I would start to think I had seen everything, some eccentric product would catch my eye.

George returned from the back room with a large parcel. "Here you go. This should be everything. If there are any problems, have your mother call me, all right?"

"All right. Thank you, George. You're the best." 

We walked outdoors again into the bright sunlight. Courtney paused for a second, looking up and down the street as though trying to remember something. "Ponyta, I have to go to another store for a while. They don't allow large Pokemon in there, so could you wait outside for a moment?"

I opened my mouth to protest-- and then stopped. Courtney was a firm advocate of Pokemon rights, and she wouldn't ask me to wait outside if she thought there was any way to avoid it. I grudgingly agreed.

"Good girl, Ponyta. You can walk around for a little while if you want. You ought to take a good look around the town--the people here are really nice. We'll meet back here in half an hour. Is that okay?"

I wasn't sure about being left alone, but I decided to go along with it. I _was_ curious to explore a bit more. I watched as Courtney disappeared into the dark confines of the shop a few doors down.

My first thought was to wander back to the Pokemon Center and see if there were any Pokemon there I could talk to. With the exception of my conversation with Ashley, I hadn't been in contact with any domesticated Pokemon for over a month, and I was eager to find out the latest news. Unfortunately, the exercise yard was nearly deserted. The only inhabitant was a Slowpoke who, although clearly alive and awake, didn't even turn his head when I spoke to him. The other Slowpokes I had encountered in my time had been willing to acknowledge my existence, if only with a yawn. I supposed he was just an exceptionally lazy member of his species. Either that, or perhaps he had suffered some trauma that made him less responsive. I shuddered and tried not to think of the latter possibility.

Maybe there were some Pokemon inside. Maybe the nurse would remember me. I trotted around to the front of the Center. What I saw there made me stop in my tracks.

Not ten feet away from me, standing on either side of the front door, were two very familiar faces. A Charmeleon that I remembered all too well, appropriately accompanied by the Quilava who seemed to turn up wherever he went. My breath caught in my throat and I started to back away from them. They hadn't seen me yet. If I could only avoid...

The Charmeleon turned around. For a moment, his glittering reptilian eyes locked with mine. An icy pit of dread opened in my stomach, and I felt suddenly nauseous, the eye contact making me somehow physically ill. His expression did not change, but the moment his eyes saw me, something ignited in them. Something unpleasant.

For several heartbeats, neither of us moved a muscle. Then the corners of his mouth twisted upwards in a snarl. His muscles tensed as if to start towards me.

I spun on my hooves and started running away as fast as my legs would carry me, back towards where I had left Courtney. I didn't dare look back, but in my mind I could see him pursuing me. I had to get away!

When I reached the first row of shops, I slowed my pace just a hair and risked a quick glance back. The Charmeleon and the Quilava were standing just as they had been, on either side of the Pokemon Center door, acting as though nothing had happened.

***

By the time Courtney rejoined me twenty minutes later, I had regained most of my composure, but she could still tell that something was wrong, and she tried to pry it out of me in her characteristic fashion. I had to brush her aside even more strongly than I had that morning. I could tell her feelings were hurt, and having to hurt her tore me apart inside, but there was nothing I could do. What could Courtney do, for that matter? Contact the police? There was no proof of anything. We walked home in a heavy silence.

When we arrived back on the farm, Courtney tried to cheer me up by offering a walk in the woods. I informed her that I would rather be left alone. She seemed to accept this, if a bit reluctantly, and she went inside, leaving me to my own devices.

I thought about the Charmeleon. I was afraid of him. It seemed to me that he hated me badly, hated me enough to want to hurt me. And he could, I had no doubt of that. What could I do? In a fair fight, I might have a chance, but he might bring his friends along to back him up. All he had to do was wait until I was alone.

It was in this state of mind that I was standing there when the policewoman from the town rode her bike up the front drive and stopped in front of me. "So you're the Ponyta," she said, smiling. "I need to talk to your owners. Are they inside the house?"

I was the Ponyta? What did that mean? A sudden feeling of dread filled me. All I could do was nod my head in response to her query.

"Thank you." She walked her bike up to the front porch and knocked on the door.

The feeling of dread deepened. What could the policewoman be coming to talk to Courtney about? Was it about me? Had the Charmeleon told someone about me? What could he have possibly told them that would make a police officer come out here?

The door had opened. The officer was speaking to Courtney's father in tones I couldn't hear.

What if there was still a reward out for my return? What if Josh was still looking for me? What if the officer was here to take me back to him?

I didn't realize I had started running until I was halfway across the field in front of the house. I heard shouts behind me, but I only quickened my pace. I dashed across the road and plunged into the thick forest. With the exception of Courtney, nobody knew the forest as well as I did. I could lose myself there. I galloped down one of the forest trails, not knowing where I was going or what I would do when I got there.

To make matters, the tension and the tingling feeling were starting to come back. It never quite felt good, and at this particular time and place, it was the last thing I needed.

I had been running for about two minutes when I suddenly felt something hard jab at my skull. I nearly stumbled, but kept my footing and skidded to a stop, turning my head around to see what had struck me. What I saw was a young Spearow coming to rest on a branch. He was looking at me with what seemed amusement. The little brat had probably decided to divebomb me for fun.

((And just what the hell do you think _you're_ doing?)) I shouted at him.

He laughed. The twerp laughed at me. I had spent all day dealing with hatred from without, hatred from within, and a police officer who wanted to take me from my owner and return me to an abusive boy. And now this. It was almost too much to bear.

Cold rage rose up inside of me, burning. The tingling on my flesh seemed to increase, swelling to a crescendo. I opened my mouth impulsively, my vocal cords gearing up for another verbal assault on the Spearow. 

Before I realized what was happening, brilliant bolts of energy arced through the air. The sudden incandescent flare of light was dazzling. I squinted as the brightness dimmed, just in time to see the Spearow topple from the branch. It lay on the ground, breathing but not moving. The tingling sensation had subsided.

It was then that a chilling realization came into my mind. Those bolts of energy had come from _me_. I stared in horror at the Pokemon's limp form. What had I done?

I became aware that many of the forest's other wild Pokemon had ceased their activities and were now staring at me in disbelief. I was feeling pretty disbelieving myself. What had I just done? 

I could feel their eyes on me. I had to get away from them. I had done something wrong, and I had to get away, find a place where no one could see me.

It was only a few minutes more at my fastest running speed to the place where the forest opened out onto a sandy beach studded with huge boulders. Courtney and I had spent time on the beach before, so I knew where it was. I dashed across the sand, ignoring the few Krabbys and Staryus on the beach, and plunged into the foaming surf.

It was cold. So very cold. It was mid-October, and although the air wasn't especially chilly, the water was another matter altogether. It didn't burn like it should, though. Fire Pokemon typically had unpleasant reactions to water, although a few could tolerate it in varying amounts. I didn't feel any pain, though, just cold. I gritted my teeth and plunged onward. I could feel the spray crashing against my sides. I wanted it to cleanse me, to scour away the filthy feeling that had come over me.

The bottom suddenly seemed to drop away under me. I felt a powerful undertow grasp me, and panic shot through me. I struggled against the current. I didn't want to die. Not yet. At that moment, I probably hated myself, but for a reason I didn't fully understand, I wanted to go on living.

It seemed like an eternity before my hooves touched the ground again. The tug of the current had lessened, but I felt unbelievably weak and nearly succumbed once more. Slowly, little by little, I dragged myself from the water and collapsed onto the beach.

"Ponyta! Ponyta!"

I couldn't even raise my head to look at Courtney, but I could hear her feet pounding across the beach towards me, and a few moments later she was kneeling next to me, cradling my head in her arms and stroking me gently. "Oh, Ponyta. What happened to you? Did you go in the water? Why on earth would you do a thing like that? You could have been killed."

I couldn't have answered even if I had possessed the strength to speak. Her touch made me feel dirty. Something burned inside me. I felt ashamed.

"Are you going to be okay? Can you move?"

I answered the question in the most direct way: by not moving.

"Damn." It was the first time I had ever heard her use profanity, and even such a relatively mild curse word shocked me slightly. "Ponyta, we've got to get out of here. The police officer who came to our house told us you were stolen. They want to take you away. I won't let them do that." She unzipped the backpack she was wearing, which I now saw was crammed full of survival equipment, and extracted my Pokeball. It had been weeks since I had been inside a ball. "If you can't move, you'll have to go inside this until I can get you to a Pokemon center. As long as you're inside the ball, you won't get any worse. The stasis effect will keep you safe."

I looked at her and finally summoned enough energy to speak. ((All right,)) I said weakly.

With a nod and a look of grim determination on her face, Courtney activated the Pokeball. A blinding flash of light appeared, growing until it consumed my entire world.


	9. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 9

I was so exhausted upon entering the Pokeball that I slipped almost immediately into the dormant state that most refer to as "sleep" for lack of a more convenient term. While in this state, dreams or dreamlike experiences are not uncommon, but my sleep was so deep that none came to me. When I regained consciousness, I was still inside my Pokeball and had no idea how much time had passed. My mental fatigue had lessened, but I didn't feel much better. At least the ball's effect mitigated the effect of my physical trauma somewhat. 

I thought over the events that had led to this point. They did not make for pleasant thoughts. I would have given a great deal for any sort of distraction from those thoughts, but the bland interior of the Pokeball offered little in the way of amusements. A healthy, strong Pokemon could free itself from most balls without outside assistance, but I was anything but. Like it or not, I was trapped for an indeterminate amount of time with only my thoughts as company.

The worst part was the uncertainty. Confined as I was, I had no idea of what was going on outside my ball. Courtney had said she would try to get me to help, and I had no doubt of her dedication, but what if she had suffered some accident? The police were looking for me, she had said. What if they had found her? What if I was in custody right now?

All avenues of thought seemed equally depressing.

My mind started to wander for a moment and drifted to what had happened in the woods only a short time ago. I jerked my thoughts off that subject. If there was one thing I did not want to think of, it was that.

For a few minutes, I managed to achieve my goal of thinking of nothing at all. Then my thoughts drifted again. At first it drifted to memories of Ashley and her trainer. Those were pleasant thoughts, and I let them fill my head. I had only been with Ashley for less than a day, but I liked her more than any Pokemon I had ever met. Ashley had been different from the others. She hadn't taunted me, she and her trainer had tried to help me, and she even knew the truth about me.

Or did she? Did anybody know the truth about me? 

The truth was somewhere inside me. I had only to reach out for it. I started to do so, but hesitated and drew back at the last moment. It was what I had done in the forest. My memory of that event was unclear, but what I could remember weighed heavily on my shoulders. That thing I had done--that _attack_--confused and frightened me. I wished I could forget about it, but I couldn't. It burned inside of me, and to make matters worse, there was some part of my mind that _wanted_ to reach out to it, to learn more about it.

I was losing the battle with myself. My curiosity gradually overcame my revulsion. Slowly, resisting every inch of the way, I reached out to touch the dim spark that smoldered inside my mind, the attack that had not been there yesterday. I brushed against it ever so slightly--

__

Thundershock.

I recoiled as if burned, horror flashing through my mind. Thundershock? That was an Electric-type attack. I should not have been able to learn it. It was wrong. It was something that should not be. But it was there inside of me, and that knowledge made it worse.

I started to cry. Inside the Pokeball, I had no physical form and no cheeks for tears to roll down, but I cried all the same, in a way that is impossible to explain. I lay there and cried for a long time. Eventually, I cried myself back to sleep.

***

When I awoke once more, it was not to the nebulous interior of the Pokeball, but rather to the waiting room of a Pokemon Center. My physical injuries seemed to have been healed, and I realized my ball must have been processed while I was asleep. I felt a slight sense of regret at having missed it-- the sensation that accompanied the healing always left me feeling slightly euphoric and would have been welcome in my current state-- but I was feeling better, and I supposed I should be thankful for that, if nothing else.

"Ponyta! Are you all right?"

I looked towards the source of the voice. Courtney was sitting on one of the couches in the waiting room, holding out her arms towards me. She looked dirty and tired, and what I could see of her skin was covered with scrapes and an occasional bruise, but she was smiling as broadly as anything. I started gingerly walking over to her, still not sure of my legs, and before I was halfway there she leapt up and threw her arms around my neck. "Ponyta. Oh, Ponyta. I'm so glad to see you again. I worried so much." She pulled back a little bit, still holding my head in her hands, and looked into my eyes. "_Are_ you okay?"

((I feel better,)) I told her. Which wasn't the entire truth, but since she had probably been referring only to my physical condition, I wasn't really lying. At least, that was what I told myself. ((How about you? You don't look so good.))

"I'm all right." She moved her mouth close to my ear and whispered. "I couldn't afford to use the road. I thought the police might be searching along it. This town is far enough away from Tentacruel that they shouldn't have expanded their search here yet, but we can't stay too long."

I nodded my head to show that I understood. I had forgotten about the police search for me, but at the moment it seemed among the least of my worries. We would have to get going again soon enough.

Courtney raised her head, looking over me to someone standing behind me. I shifted slightly and turned my head to see a nurse standing there, holding my Pokeball. "Thank you so much, Nurse. I can't find the words to express how grateful I am."

"It's nothing at all," answered the nurse with a smile. "That's what we're here for, after all."

"I was so worried for a while," Courney said, hugging me again and burying her face in my mane. "They told me that your chances weren't very good, that they would work as hard as they could but that I shouldn't expect any miracles. You beat the odds. I'm so happy."

"We were worried," the nurse admitted. "The survival rate for Fire Pokemon who've suffered full-body immersion in water for more than a few seconds is not encouraging. There are some who are more resistant than others, some even to the point where they can swim without severe injury, but those are few and far between. All I can say is that our friend here must be pretty tough."

My brain didn't register the compliment. Alone of the people in the room, I was beginning to suspect the true reason why the water had not affected me, and it was not something I wished to contemplate. My eyes flicked back to Courtney. ((How long can we stay here?)) I asked.

She looked to the nurse. "Nurse, would you mind letting me and Ponyta talk in private for a few moments? It's nothing personal, but I'd appreciate it."

"Of course. If you need anything, just call." The nurse smiled again, gave a small bow, then turned and vanished into the back hallways of the Center.

Courtney waited until the nurse was gone, then she looked at me and her face fell. "Ponyta, I'm really not sure what we're going to do now. I'm all out of food, and I don't have very much money. I only brought what I was able to scrape together in a few minutes without attracting notice, and there's no way we can go back home now. We have no choice but to keep going further away from Tentacruel Bay, but I have no idea how we're going to get food or where we're going to stay."

I thought about it. I had no idea what to do, unfortunately, but I reminded her that she didn't need to worry about my food, since I could find grass to eat just about anyplace.

She smiled. "I'll figure something out, Ponyta. Don't worry." Something occurred to her. "Oh, while I was hiking through the forest, someone called me on my cell phone. It was Ashley's trainer. He said he was sorry he hadn't called back sooner, but they had run into some trouble and hadn't made it to the hotel. I gathered they were okay, though. They wanted to know how you were doing."

((What did you tell them?))

"I didn't know how much you'd want them to know, so I just told them you were resting in your Pokeball and I didn't want to disturb you. He said that was fine, and that they were going to be out of touch for a little while but that he'd call back within the next few days."

((I see.)) I wasn't sure whether I wanted to talk to Ashley right then or not. On the one hand, talking to her would have been nice and would have made me feel better, but on the other, I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to anyone who knew me as well as she did. I didn't want to be reminded of certain things, any more than I had to. ((Thanks for telling me.))

"No problem." Courtney smiled at me and ran her fingers through my mane. We stood there like that for a few minutes, saying nothing, and then her face fell slightly. "Ponyta, if you don't mind my asking... what were you doing in the water back at the beach?"

((I don't know,)) I told her.

She studied my face. "You don't know... or you don't want to tell me?"

((I don't know,)) I told her again. I was telling the truth. My memory of those horrible few minutes was blurry at best. I honestly did not remember how I had ended up in the water. I had vague impressions of what might have happened, but I could not bring myself to think about it long enough to remember more.

She seemed to accept it, at least. "Very well. I'll see if the nurse needs to keep you here any longer, and then we'll look around the town and try to figure out where to go from here."

***

The town, which I learned was named Nolvaring, was located further inland than either Silverspring or Tentacruel Bay had been. It also seemed to be at a significantly higher altitude. A chill permeated the air as I and Courtney navigated our way though the dirt streets towards the Pokemon Mart, and I could see the tips of tall evergreen trees over the tops of buildings. The sky was dark and overcast, promising inclement weather. Courtney shivered slightly and pulled her thin jacket more tightly around her.

((How far are we from home?)) I asked. It occurred to me upon voicing the question that I had never thought of anyplace as home so strongly as the home of Courtney's parents. Josh's home was the place I had spent most of my life, but my feelings toward it were ambivalent at best.

Courtney seemed to have been thinking about something else. At my question, she jumped a little and shook her head, as if trying to clear a haze from it. "Huh? Oh. I'm not sure, exactly. It took me about five days to hike here. I was moving pretty fast."

I blinked. ((I was out... for five days?))

She nodded. "Sorry. This is the closest village in this direction, believe it or not. I would have stopped sooner if there had been a Pokemon Center closer."

((Of course. I didn't mean to imply otherwise.))

Courtney patted my neck. "Of course you didn't, Ponyta. I just wanted to make sure you didn't get the wrong impression."

The Pokemon Mart was located inside a small, short building. The few pictures I'd seen of Centers and Marts in books were always taken in major trainer areas like Johto, and always seemed to show a standardized, modular design. Out here, the buildings were generally older and usually had not originally been built for the purpose of providing Pokemon services. I couldn't tell whether I liked it or not. It was the only way of existence I had ever known.

"Hello there," said the clerk who stood behind the counter as we entered the store. She was a heavyset woman, perhaps fifty years old, with graying hair. The gaze of her blue eyes was intense and fixed on each of us in turn as we walked through the door, but there was no malice in the stare. "You and your Pokemon are looking fine today. What can I do for you?"

"I-- I was wondering what sort of items you might recommend for someone going on a long journey. I've got equipment for myself, but I'm not sure what I should take for Ponyta."

"I see." The woman looked off to one side, considering. "Well, does she need special food, or can she eat grass along the way?"

"Grass is fine."

"That's good. Tell me, are you a trainer? Or are you just traveling with your Pokemon for some other reason?"

Courtney hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I'm a trainer. We just started a few days ago. This is as far as we've gotten."

I barely managed to keep from showing outright surprise, confining my reaction to a semi-confused glance in Courtney's direction. I fervently hoped that this was just a ruse to avoid suspicion, and that she hadn't really gotten some idea into her head about taking me on the Trainer circuit. The last thing I needed to worry about right now was being asked to perform in battle. Fortunately, the shopkeeper didn't seem to notice my dismay.

"Do you have potions?"

Courtney shook her head.

"You'll want those, if nothing else. They're practically a staple, and you won't get very far without them. We're selling them at below the going rate-- 150 each."

"Well, you see... um..." Courtney's face fell. "I don't really have that much money. I wasn't able to pack very much before I left home. We sort of left in a hurry." Her cheeks burned, and I could understand the shame she must be feeling. I felt sorry for her. It wasn't her fault she was in this situation. It was mine.

The look the woman gave Courtney suggested that she felt sorry for her, but wished young people would have the sense to avoid these sorts of predicaments in the first place. "It would also be a good idea to buy some cures of various kinds. Full Heal is the best, but it's expensive, so I'd recommend sticking to poison antidote and perhaps paralyze heal. Again, I can give those to you for around 200."

"No... no thanks. I can't afford that." Courtney dug into her pockets for her meager savings and pushed them across the counter. "Just give me as many Potions as this will buy, please. That will be all."

When we left the Mart a few minutes later, Courtney seemed almost on the verge of tears. I tried to console her, but it didn't seem to work very well at first. I felt bad, because it seemed like my problems always ended up making trouble for other people. _Maybe I should just go away and live by myself,_ I thought. The trouble was, I had tried that, and it hadn't worked out too well. On top of that, I had become used to friendship with others and was reluctant to let go of that. Perhaps it was selfish of me, but I honestly didn't know what I would do if I had only myself for company. It was probably a good thing I didn't have to find out just yet.

Eventually, she calmed down enough that I was able to ask the question that had been going through my mind. ((Why did you tell that woman you were a Pokemon Trainer?))

She sighed. "I thought it was the best thing to do under the circumstances. Eventually, word of us will reach this town-- if it hasn't already-- and I thought it would be best to avoid notice as much as possible. They must get a lot of trainers through here. Not that a girl traveling with a Ponyta won't stick out, trainer or no, but I figure we should do whatever we can."

I sensed that she wasn't telling the whole truth. I said as much, in a roundabout way.

"And... and I was also thinking that maybe I might want to become a trainer. Or at least pose as one. I understand Trainers make money just from winning duels. I've never wanted to be a trainer before, but if we need money badly enough, that would be one way to get it. What do you think?"

((I don't like that idea.))

"Why not? I'm not trying to pressure you, I'm just curious."

What was I supposed to say? I don't want you to become a Pokemon Trainer because then you'll expect me to be able to use the attacks of my type, and then you'll find out something I don't want you to know? ((I just don't like it. I'm sorry.))

"Don't be. It's perfectly all right. Like I said, I'll figure something out. Mom always said I could wrangle my way out of any situation." She smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Now, we better get moving. The nurse at the Pokemon center said that it wasn't nearly as far to the next town, but we might not have too long before bad weather moves in. We could try and stay here-- the Pokemon Center has free beds-- but I honestly don't think we have that long. Do you?"

I shook my head.

"Then let's go."

With a destination and a newfound sense of urgency in mind, we made our way through the streets of the town and towards the road that led north. As we passed the last row of buildings, I felt the tingling sensation come over me again, but I suppressed it almost unconsciously, not wanting to think about what it meant. I did not want to deal with some things at all.


	10. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 10

Although the dark, roiling clouds overhead seemed to promise a downpour at any moment, it did not come, and after a journey of about seven hours (of which over an hour was spent resting) we arrived in sight of the somewhat larger town of Radjin. The last stretch of road toward the town took us over a steep, pine-covered ridge, and when we reached the top and beheld the lights glittering below in the dusk, Courtney heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank God," she said. I shared the sentiment heartily. There was still a little ways to go before we reached the town proper, but the going seemed much easier now that our objective was in sight.

The Radjin Pokemon Center, as the painted wooden sign outside proclaimed it to be, appeared to be a larger and more modern facility than that in either Tentacruel Bay or Nolvaring. Compared with the nighttime chill of the air outside, the blast of warm air that hit us as we pushed through the doors was like a touch of heaven. The lobby was empty except for the nurse on duty behind the desk and a small boy sitting in one of the chairs with a Sentret in his lap. He looked far too young to be a trainer, but a second glance showed that he did indeed have the standard issue Pokegear with him, and his jacket bore a scattering of badges. Most of them were from the Peninsula League, but I recognized the symbol of the Azalea Town Gym in Johto among them. I wondered where he had gotten it.

"Good evening," said the nurse as we approached the desk. "You're getting in rather late. I trust you didn't run into any misfortune along the way?"

"Nothing in particular, no."

The nurse glanced past Courtney to me. "Do you have any Pokemon that need attention?"

"No."

"I presume you're looking for someplace to spend the night, then?"

"That's right. Do you have any room left?"

"I'm sure we do, but let me see." The nurse turned a chart that had been sketched out on a dry-erase board to the left of the desk. "Hmm... All our individual rooms are full, but it looks like there should be plenty of space left in the common areas. Do you know how to get to them?"

Courtney shook her head.

"Go down the hallway to your left, take the first right, and go down the stairs. The attendants on duty down there will help you with anything you need."

"Thank you." Courtney nodded and smiled. "You've been very helpful. Thank you."

The nurse returned the smile. "It's our pleasure. Enjoy your stay."

At that moment, a brilliant lightning flash illuminated the street outside, followed almost immediately by a clap of thunder so loud it made the walls seem to shake and caused the humans in the room to jump. The Sentret sat bolt upright and looked around frantically, searching for the source of the noise. Its young owner began to stroke it softly, whispering soothing words in an effort to calm it down. Seconds later, a torrent of rain came crashing against the windows.

Courtney whistled softly. "I guess we got in here just in the nick of time."

((I guess we did,)) I agreed. The rain was not entirely unwelcome, as far as I was concerned. It might hinder our travel plans, but it made it equally unlikely that anyone would be out looking for us. Still, I was extremely glad to be on the inside looking out.

She grinned. "The important thing is that we _did_ make it here, I guess. C'mon. Let's go take a look at where we'll be sleeping tonight."

The underground portion of the Pokemon Center turned out to be a network of clean but sparsely decorated rooms connected by a maze of hallways. Stepping off the stairs brought us to face a four-way intersection of hallways, with a rather plain wooden desk situated in the middle of the intersection. A young man was seated at the desk, leaning back in his chair and reading a paperback novel. He looked up at the sound of our footsteps. "Hello. Come to spend the night?"

"That's right," Courtney said, and I nodded my head for extra emphasis.

"As I'm sure the nurse told you, the bedrooms are all taken, so you'll have to sleep on one of the bunkbeds in the main room." He picked up a clipboard from the desk and held it out to Courtney. "Here. Write your name, the time and date, and the number and species of your Pokemon on this form, please."

Courtney accepted the clipboard and began filling out the sheet. The man raised a styrofoam coffee cup to his lips, took a sip, and winced visibly when he tasted the contents. "I heard thunder a little while ago. Did that storm finally get here?"

"Sure did."

"Weatherman was right for once." He gave a chuckle. "That's a beautiful Ponyta you have there. How many Pokemon do you have?"

"Just her," Courtney answered. She finished the form, capped the pen, and handed the clipboard back to the man. He accepted it without looking at it.

"Just her?" He seemed a little surprised. "Well, she looks pretty strong. I'll bet she fights like a whole team." He gave a laugh. "You heading towards Silverspring?"

"No, we're heading towards-- um." Courtney stopped and rubbed her forehead for a moment. "Um, we're heading the other way."

"Huh. I don't think I've seen anyone doing the League in reverse order for... gosh, it's been quite a while." He looked down at the clipboard in his hands for the first time, giving it a quick scan. "Well, everything seems to be in order. The trainer area is down that way"-- he pointed down one of the hallways--"and the Fire Pokemon area is down the other direction, all the way at the end of the hall."

Fire Pokemon? There were other Fire Pokemon here? In hindsight, it was nothing I should not have expected, but it was a possibility that I had never allowed to cross my mind, let alone considered. ((I don't want to stay with the other Fire Pokemon,)) I told Courtney.

She turned back to the man, who was waiting intently to see if there was anything else we needed. "Um, would it be possible for a Pokemon to stay in the Trainer area?"

"Sure, no problem. People do that all the time. Just two rules. One, make sure your Pokemon doesn't bother anybody else. Two, if anybody asks you to, you have to put your Pokemon in its ball. Doesn't matter if you think they're right or wrong. We can't have any trouble. Understood?"

We both nodded.

"Good. Enjoy your stay. Restrooms and showers are down that way too, you'll pass them as you go. If you have any problems, come back here. Someone will be here all evening." He smiled, then went back to reading his novel.

Courtney and I went down the hallway he had indicated, following it around a corner until we came to a large room filled with beds. The room, for all its size and its bunk beds, had only a few trainers scattered around it. If the private rooms were full, it was obviously not by much. The room was bare and dimly lit by fluorescent lights mounted on the ceiling, but seemed clean enough. The only openings to the outside were a few small windows at ceiling level, through which rain could still be seen pouring down.

((Ponyta! Ponyta!))

I froze in my tracks. I knew that voice. I turned my head to see the last Pokemon I would have expected to find in that particular Pokemon Center at that particular time.

((Ponyta! How are you? How have you been doing? Why are you here? Are you going on a trip with your owner? Is she going to become a trainer?)) Ashley ran up to me and jumped up and down excitedly. ((How on earth did you get here? Tell me!))

Ashley's trainer was standing next to one of the beds rummaging through a backpack. He turned to see where she had run off to, and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw me and Courtney standing in the doorway. He set down the clothes he'd been sorting and walked over to us. "Well, I'll be. How did you end up here? And why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Courtney giggled. "Why didn't _you_ tell _us_ you were coming?"

"You didn't ask," he retorted. "And besides that, Ashley wanted it to be a surprise. Didn't you, girl?" He looked down at the fox, who had sat down next to his leg and was looking up at me and Courtney with barely-contained excitement in her eyes. "We were all the way over in Shelton when I remembered I had some unfinished business here in Radjin, so we decided to strike out cross-country and avoid taking weeks to go the long way around. You'd think they'd build a road between Shelton and Radjin one of these days." He snorted. "Anyway, we were just leaving Shelton when I called you, and that's why I had to tell you that we'd be out of touch-- I still hadn't recharged the damn batteries."

So that was why Ashley hadn't called back sooner. I had thought that it must have been due to something beyond her control-- neither her nor her trainer would forget something like that-- but I hadn't known what.

"We were going to swing down to Tentacruel afterwards and pay you two a visit, but obviously you're not there anymore." His eyes asked the unspoken question.

"Um..." Courtney sighed. "It's sort of a long story."

He waved out the window, outside which the rain showed no sign of stopping. A flash of lightning illuminated the ghostly shapes of houses and trees, punctuating his gesture. "We appear to have plenty of time."

Courtney nodded slowly. I could tell she was thinking of a way to change the subject. "I'm hungry. Is there any food around here?"

"Best food around here is the restaurant next door. If you're too hungry to wait until the rain stops, your next best bet is the vending machines. Want me to show you?"

Within moments, the two humans had vanished someplace, Courtney leaving her backpack on the bed next to us. I and Ashley were left staring at each other.

((Um, hello there,)) I said lamely. I had been overwhelmed by the flurry of activity, and it took me a few minutes to orchestrate my thoughts. ((How have you been? You look good.))

Ashley jumped up onto the bed, so as to be closer to my eye level, and lay down on the mattress. ((It's been just wonderful,)) she bubbled. ((We've been all the way around the peninsula. I never saw so many different kinds of scenery in my life.)) Still obviously full of energy, she rolled onto her back and waved her paws playfully in the air. ((But don't think you can turn the conversation away from yourself. Where have you been? How did you get here?))

((One question at a time,)) I said, chuckling softly. ((I and Courtney are taking a vacation. We're not really sure where we're going yet.))

((A vacation?)) The fox seemed confused. ((You mean she's not planning to become a trainer?))

((No. She was thinking about it, but I didn't like the idea.))

((Oh...)) Ashley frowned. ((Sorry. I just assumed...))

((There are some very good reasons why I don't want Courtney to get any ideas in her head about becoming a Pokemon Master,)) I reminded her with a meaningful glance.

((Oh,)) said Ashley again, slowly, then comprehension seemed to dawn on her face. ((Ohhhhhhhh. _That_. I'm sorry. I'd almost forgotten about that, to tell you the truth.))

((I hadn't,)) I said pointedly.

((Of course you hadn't. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.)) Ashley seemed chastened, but after a few seconds she spoke up again. ((I really don't think it's that big of a deal. Well, I know it's a big deal to you, but you shouldn't let it affect the way you deal with the outside world.))

((You understand,)) I reminded her. I had turned and dropped my head to her level, so that we were now looking straight into each other's eyes. ((I don't think most Pokemon would.))

((That's true.)) She paused to consider this a moment, her tails twitching slowly back and forth. ((Ponyta, does this... does this have anything to do with why you and Courtney left home?))

Did it? In a way, it was probably one of the motivating factors behind our flight, even if it wasn't the primary cause. ((Yes,)) I told her.

Ashley seemed to ponder this for a few minutes, then rolled back over onto her belly and moved her face close to mine, nuzzling me softly. I nuzzled back. ((Ponyta,)) she said quietly, ((I want you to know that you are a wonderful Pokemon, and that nothing about you will ever make me think less of you. Some won't understand, but that's their problem and not yours. You can't let those people dictate the choices you make. Understood?))

((Understood,)) I told her. I didn't really believe much of what she was saying-- how could she tell me about myself, when she didn't even know half as much as she thought she did about me?-- but I could tell that her sentiments were genuine, and the fact that she cared at all made me happy. I could feel a warm glow inside me, a sort of relief, the first time I'd felt it since that night on the telephone.

((Great.)) She sat up on the bed and gave me that foxy smile of hers. I smiled back in my own way. She raised a paw and batted gently at my nose. I responded by giving her a gentle nudge, a nudge which sent her sprawling flat on her back. It was easy to forget that she was only a fraction of my physical size. She didn't seem to mind, though, and we played gently for a few minutes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw our two humans come back in through the door, chatting with each other. Courtney had a fistful of candy bars in one hand and was devouring them as fast as she could tear them open. I wondered where she had gotten the money; our purchases in Nolvaring had left us with only a tiny amount of change. The only thing I could think of was that Ashley's trainer had given her the money. I decided I wouldn't mention it unless someone else brought it up first.

((Look,)) I said. ((They're back.))

Ashley stopped playing for a moment and craned her neck to get a better view. At about the same time, the humans noticed us and stopped talking to each other, instead quickening their pace to reach us.

"Found the vending machines," Courtney explained unneccessarily through bites of candy bar as she reached me. "There's free Pokemon food, too, but I knew you'd already had plenty of grass today, so I didn't bring any back for you. If you're hungry, I can always go back."

((That's no problem,)) I answered. ((I'm fine. Thank you.))

Courtney nodded, continuing to stuff her face as she did so. She acted like she was starving. She probably was. I realized I had not asked before if she had eaten between Tentacruel and Nolvaring. She had no doubt eaten something-- she would probably have been unable to make the journey otherwise-- but I had seen her eat nothing since I had emerged from care in the Nolvaring Pokemon Center. _She was too worried about me._ Again the guilt threatened to overcome me.

"I see you were visiting with Ashley," the human male laughed. He sat down next to her and began scratching her head and belly, which she seemed to enjoy immensely. "Been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry we didn't call or visit for a couple of months. There's been so much to do."

((Like what?)) I asked. He looked confused until Courtney swallowed and translated for me.

"Oh... you know. Going around, seeing the sights, visiting gyms... beating the crap out of other trainers." He laughed. "I remember when we went through Silverspring. You know that rich brat whose Pokemon ran away from him? He challenged me to a battle. He had a new Pokemon-- a Blastoise, I think. He was talking some serious trash the whole time. We mopped the floor with him in about ten seconds." He scritched Ashley's chest. "I told you that Solarbeam TM would come in handy, huh, girl?"

((Tee hee!)) she giggled, raising her head to look at me. ((You should have been there to see it, Ponyta. The look on his face was absolutely priceless!))

((I'll bet it was,)) I responded. And to tell the truth, I would have given a lot to have been able to see it. They could only be talking about Josh, and it made me feel good to think of him losing. My satisfaction slowly ebbed away, though, as I realized he would no doubt blame his failure on whatever Pokemon he happened to have at the moment. Being owned by Josh was not something I would wish on any Pokemon.

"I hate his kind," Ashley's trainer was going on. "He wasn't even fully qualified to handle that Blastoise-- I doubt he would have been able to keep control of it if the battle had gone long. His instructor was yelling at him when I left the arena. He deserved it too."

"So you visited the whole school?" Courtney asked. She had finished all the candy and was now methodically crumpling the wrappers into a single smooth ball.

"I figured we should. I'd heard a lot about it, and I was curious. It was a good school, too. Most of the students--the ones I talked to, anyway--seemed like they'll become pretty good trainers. There are always a few bad apples in any group of trainers, unfortunately."

A question was bothering me, so I asked it. ((Did you... did you by any chance see an Eevee while you were at the school?))

Ashley answered. ((No, I didn't. I guess Eevees aren't common enough here for a beginning trainer to have one.)) She turned to her trainer. ((Ponyta was asking if we saw an Eevee at the school.))

He scratched his head. "Not that I can recall. In fact, Eevees seem to be scarce in this area, period. I did see a trainer with an Espeon, along the east coast somewhere, but no Eevees per se. Why?))

I shook my head. ((No reason. Thanks anyway.))

"Someday, I'll learn the Ponyta language. I promise." Ashley gave a quiet snort, and he grinned. "She doesn't believe me, of course. I suppose she has good reason, considering how long it took her to teach me Vulpix. Languages aren't my forte, I guess. Sorry I wasn't of more help, Ponyta."

Courtney smiled. "Of the Pokemon languages I've learned, Ponyta is among the easiest. I'd be happy to help you learn it sometime."

"I may take you up on that. So what do you want to do now? There isn't much in the way of entertainment here, but there's a TV in the lobby upstairs. I think I saw a chess set too. Do you play chess?"

"Not very well." She abruptly yawned, covering it belatedly with one hand. "Ugh. I just remembered how tired I am. Now that I've had something to eat, I feel like I could just fall right asleep."

"That might be a good idea." He stood up, and Ashley rolled to her feet and scrambled off the bed. "I guess Ashley and I will go watch TV, then. We'll see you in the morning. There'll be time enough to visit then." He grimaced. "If the weatherman was right, none of us will probably be going anywhere for a couple of days."

"See you in the morning," Courtney agreed, stifling another yawn.

((You can come with us if you like,)) Ashley suggested to me. ((I'd love to talk with you some more.))

I wanted to talk with Ashley, too, but I was also weary from the day's journey, and on top of that I hadn't quite recovered fully from my accident on the beach. ((Thanks, but I think I'll go to bed too. I'll talk to you tomorrow.))

((Okay,)) Ashley agreed, slightly crestfallen. She followed her master as he walked towards the door.

I turned to see where Courtney was and found that she apparently hadn't been kidding about being tired. She had crawled into bed and was already snoring away. She hadn't bothered to do more than remove her shoes before passing out. How long had it been since she had slept?

I looked after Ashley, and thought again about following her, but I too was perhaps more tired than I had realized. The room lights were still on-- I assumed they would be turned out or at least dimmed further later in the evening-- but despite their light, I fell asleep relatively easily.


	11. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 11

I was awoken by a cold nose prodding at my legs. I gave a yelp and jolted awake, opening my eyes to find Ashley staring up at me.

((Rise and shine, sleepyhead!))

I snorted and blinked sleep from my eyes, slowly stretching my legs. ((It's too early for this,)) I mumbled. ((Can't you let a girl get her sleep?))

Ashley's eyes held an amused twinkle. ((It's eleven o'clock. That's AM, not PM. You've been asleep for almost sixteen hours.))

I turned my head far enough to see the windows. The rain was still pouring steadily down outside. The sky might have been a bit lighter than the previous evening, or it might have just been my imagination.

"None of us is going anywhere for a while. Even after this rain stops, every road in the area will be pure mud. It was bad enough just crossing the street." Ashley's trainer was holding cardboard containers from which the smell of human food wafted through the room. "It slacked off for a little bit, so I ran across the street and got some real food. I almost got nailed on the way back, but I made it, and the food is still hot. Let's eat."

"I _am_ hungry," Courtney admitted, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Taking one of the boxes, she opened it and tore into its contents. Ashley, it seemed, was also content to enjoy the human breakfast items. It wasn't quite to my taste, but her trainer had fortunately anticipated this and obtained some Ponyta feed from elsewhere in the building.

((So what we do, if it's raining so hard we can't go anyplace?)) I asked. Ashley was munching her way through a generous portion of scrambled eggs. All of the Pokemon I had encountered had eaten either commercial Pokemon food or had obtained food in the wild. I had never seen one eating the same food as humans, but Ashley seemed to love it. I wondered if she was an exception.

Ashley shrugged. ((Whatever people normally do when it's raining and they can't go anywhere,)) she said, her words slightly muffled. ((Talk. Watch TV. Whatever. We'll probably go up to the lobby after we finish eating. It's warmer up there.))

That sounded like a good idea. The air was a little bit chilly. I shivered.

When we had finished eating, the two humans collected our trash and deposited it in the bins that stood next to the door. We collected our belongings and left the room. The man sitting at the desk on the way upstairs looked exactly the same as he had last night, which was why I did a double take when I noticed it wasn't actually the same person. He was sitting in the same way, leaning back in the chair with his feet up on the desk--he was even reading the exact same book--but it was a different person. I could tell Courtney was confused too, but neither of us said anything.

The lobby seemed larger than it had the previous night, I had to admit. It was actually fairly expansive, able to accomodate quite a few people, and was divided by the front door into two distinct halves. One, which a few people were already sitting in, was centered around a large television. On the TV was a man with a suit, saying something indistinct and gesturing at a large weathermap that seemed to be wholly covered by clouds. The gist of his remarks seemed to be that it was raining, which was of course fairly obvious to anyone with adequate powers of observation.

"Biggest storm in ten years, they're saying," murmured Ashley's trainer as we walked into the room. Nobody responded to the comment.

As the humans sat down in chairs and Ashley scrambled eagerly into her trainer's lap to watch the television, I turned my attention to the other half of the lobby. It was devoid of human beings. Devoid, in fact, of anything save what seemed to be an Arcanine curled up in the middle of the floor. He was facing away from the rest of the activity going on in the room, and I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. I slowly moved closer and sniffed experimentally at the unmoving form.

((Mmmmrrrrr,)) he rumbled suddenly, arching his back and stretching his legs. I backed away quickly, hoping that I hadn't disturbed his rest. For that matter, I had no real desire to interact with another Fire Pokemon at all. Damn my curiosity! As I stood there, wondering whether I should walk away, hoping that he would just go back to sleep, he propped himself up on one leg and turned his head, looking in my direction. ((Who's there?))

He was looking right at me. No hope of a graceful exit now. ((Um, I am. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your rest.))

He chuckled. ((A disturbance is welcome. I get terribly lonely some days... nobody to talk to.)) He shifted his weight underneath him, adopting a more comfortable position lying on his belly. ((I hope you'll talk with me. Please come closer.))

I did so, reluctantly.

((You're a Ponyta, I take it.))

__

What kind of a remark is that? ((Yes, I'm a Ponyta,)) I responded, wondering why he had bothered to state the blatantly obvious.

((Thank you. You speak Ponyta, of course, but it would theoretically be possible for another species of Pokemon to mimic the Ponyta language in order to fool me. I have no idea why anyone would wish to do so, but it would be possible. I don't see very well.))

That was when I noticed that he was not, in fact, looking at me. His head was pointed in my direction, but his eyes were not focused on me. I also saw that his fur appeared slightly faded-- what had probably once been a vibrant orange was now a dull rusty color.

((What's your name?))

I was thinking about how awful it would be not to be able to see, and his question startled me a bit. ((Um... Ponyta, I guess. I don't really have a name.))

((That's no shame. I've known many fine Pokemon who didn't have names of their own. I personally would hate to not have a name other than the name of my species, but to each his own.)) He extended one massive paw in my direction. ((My name is Supernova. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ponyta.))

I raised a hoof, somewhat awkwardly, and touched his paw in a sign of greeting. ((Supernova. That's an interesting name. How did you get it?))

He sighed. ((My trainer gave it to me, when he thought we were going to go on to be the greatest Pokemon team in the world. He wanted me to have a name that carried a ring of awesome power, he said. He was very much into that sort of empty symbolism.))

((What happened? Did you accomplish that goal?))

((It looked like we were going to. When he was just a second-year trainer and I was newly evolved, we tore through the Johto League like a hurricane. For that one summer, we were the talk of the Pokemon world. We were invincible. It seemed like nothing could stop us. Nathaniel, the leader of the Elites at that time, boasted that his Psychic-types would be our downfall. In the last match, I injured his Alakazam so badly that it never fought another battle. There was a brief scandal over that, but the judicial review unanimously decided that Nathaniel was negligient in not conceding the battle when that became the only prudent choice. We were the undisputed champions of Johto. Everybody expected us to duplicate the feat next season on one of the other major league circuits.))

((That must have been great,)) I said, fascinated by the story. All the stories I had heard of the great League heroes focused on the Trainers. I had never heard the Pokemon's perspective before.

((It was, I suppose. But as it turned out, I never fought another battle either. A week after our victory, I began to lose my sight. The doctors said it seemed to have been caused by some sort of rare virus, but nothing they did seemed to have any effect. Within a couple of weeks, I was almost completely blind. I couldn't fight anymore, obviously.))

((What happened? What did your trainer do then?))

((Jason went on. I might have been the star of his team, but I was hardly its only member, and he elected to continue with the others instead of quitting altogether. He washed out of the Orange League in the fall, and I lost track of him after that. He never came back for me, and it was the last I ever heard of him.))

It sounded sort of like Josh to me, although at least this Jason guy didn't seem to have been abusive. ((That wasn't very good of him.))

Supernova laughed. ((No, it wasn't, was it? It's been twenty years. I imagine he's got a house and children now, or something. He's probably forgotten about me. I wish I could forget about him.))

((What did you do after he left you behind? Where did he leave you?))

((He left me with his parents. When he didn't return home at the expected time, they didn't wait too long before deciding to get rid of me. I changed hands for a while. Nobody really wants to have to deal with a disabled Pokemon. Add to that the inconvenient destructive potential of an Arcanine who can't see where he's going or where he's aiming the occasional belch of fire, and nobody really wanted me, period.))

I wanted to tell him I understood how he felt, but didn't feel comfortable opening such a line of conversation. ((That's horrible.))

((Eh, you can hardly blame them. Eventually, the director of the Pokemon Center in Ecruteak City crossed paths with me. Blindness in Pokemon was something of a specialty of his, so he made arrangements to acquire me and house me at his Center. The tests he did on me didn't show any reasonable expectation of a cure, nor did they shed any light on the cause, but after they were over he kept me around. He said the Pokemon Center needed a mascot, but I think he knew that my days were numbered if I didn't find a permanent home fast. A little bit later, he got transferred here to oversee the new Pokemon Center being built. I came with him, and the rest you can figure out for yourself.))

((Are you happy here?))

Supernova thought for a bit before replying. ((There's a saying: Any day above ground is a good day. I believe a human said it first.))

He seemed to consider that an answer to my question, so I didn't press that line of inquiry further. ((It must be awful to be blind,)) I said instead. ((No offense.))

((None taken. Actually, except for that initial period of moving from one place to another, being blind has been the best thing ever to happen to me. It's shown me how much our eyes truly deceive us. 'Great men are they who see that spiritual is stronger than any material force; that thoughts rule the world.' Another human said that, I believe.))

((But there is so much beauty in the world,)) I said. ((Surely to see cannot be a bad thing. And what do you mean about our eyes deceiving us?))

((Our eyes do not deceive us when they show us beauty and inspire feelings of love and compassion. They deceive us when they inspire feelings of anger and hatred, for there is nothing evil but our own minds and senses create it. That is the conclusion I have come to, at any rate.))

It seemed to me that I couldn't very well argue with that, and I told him so.

He shrugged. ((It's just what seems to me to be true,)) he said. ((I've certainly had a long time to think about it, but that doesn't neccessarily mean I'm right. Sorry for going all philosophical on you, by the way. I have a tendency to do that sometimes.))

((It's no problem,)) I assured him quickly. ((I've enjoyed listening to you. It's very interesting.))

He chuckled. I couldn't tell if he believed me or not. ((Thank you. But you haven't told me about yourself yet. I'm sure I'd find your story equally interesting.))

My story? I was so distracted by what he had said that it took me a moment to figure out that he wanted me to tell him about my life. Of course, I couldn't really do that. ((I'm on a trip with my owner,)) I said, trying to figure out what I could safely tell him. ((We stopped to spend the night here, and now we can't leave because of the rain.))

((A trip? To where?))

It would probably have sound suspiscious if I told him that we didn't really know where we were going, but I didn't know enough geography to name a reasonable-sounding destination. ((We just wanted to get away from home. We're not really going anywhere, just wandering around the countryside.)) That was true, as far as it went.

Supernova nodded, taking this in. ((I know the feeling. I wish I too could wander around. Do you battle?))

((No. My owner isn't interested in training.)) Which wasn't exactly true, but hopefully I could keep her interest level to a minimum for as long as was neccessary. How long that would turn out to be, I didn't know.

((Ah.)) He smiled. ((Just drifting around. How nice that must be. No worries at all.))

((Hardly,)) I muttered in a voice that I thought would be too low for anything, even sensitive Arcanine ears, to detect. The moment his head jerked towards me in surprise, I knew it hadn't been nearly low enough.

((What's wrong?))

__

Damn you for that comment, I told myself. ((Nothing, just talking to myself. It's nothing.)) I silently begged him to believe me.

((There is nothing wrong with my hearing,)) he said. ((If anything, being blind seems to have made it sharper. If you do not wish to tell me what you meant by that, I shall not force you, but I do wish you felt comfortable talking with me about your problems.))

((Why? Why should you care?))

((Why should anybody care about anything?)) he replied. ((Many Pokemon have told me their troubles. Perhaps they think that an old, blind Arcanine who will spend the rest of his life in a Poke Center is harmless enough to be trusted with whatever secrets they might have, which I suppose is true to some extent. Sometimes I am able to help them, sometimes not, but I believe that merely listening helps to some degree. And I have never betrayed a confidence.))

I became aware of a tingling sensation inside my body, a tingling that seemed to grow as I stood there. It was exactly the same as the sensation I had experienced in the woods. How long ago had that been? Several days? It seemed a lifetime. I grew afraid of what might happen if I remained there for too much longer. ((Sorry, I don't want to tell you about it.)) 

((That is fine, of course,)) he rumbled. ((What else do you feel comfortable telling me about yourself? Where do you come from?))

I didn't want to talk with anybody. I wanted to be alone. ((I'm sorry, I have to go now,)) I said, backing away from him.

((Have I done something--))

((No! No! You haven't done anything! I just need to be by myself for a little while.)) I tried to think of where in the building I could go to be alone. The basement, with its maze of corridors and storage rooms, seemed my best bet.

((Please come back and talk to me sometime. I enjoyed our conversation.))

I didn't answer him that time. I was already too busy trotting towards the basement stairs. Focused with grim determination on what I knew I had to do, I failed to notice Ashley turn her head to watch me go, then jump down from her trainer's lap to follow me.


	12. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 12

The basement was, if anything, more quiet and deserted than it had been the previous evening. I supposed that most of the trainers who had been down there had sought out the comparatively friendly atmosphere of the lobby during the daylight hours. The basement was not exactly gloomy, but it was very obviously designed for storage and for sleeping, and made no attempt to do more than the bare minimum necessary to accomodate these functions. As such, it was not the sort of place where most humans or Pokemon would spend their time if given a choice, and I was virtually alone once I descended the stairs.

Alone was good. Alone was what I wanted.

The young man was still seated at the desk reading his paperback novel. I couldn't tell how far his reading had progressed since I had last passed him, but such observations were not a priority of mine. The tingling sensation was growing more insistentent, blossoming into a ceaseless prickling that slowly ran from my head and neck over my back and down my legs, like some sort of thick fluid covering me. It was not in and of itself an entirely unpleasant feeling, and under different circumstances I might have felt differently about it, but what it portended filled my mind with sheer terror and drove any possible curiosity from my thoughts. All I knew was that what had happened in the woods that day was about to happen again, and if anyone else were to see it, everything would be over.

The man paid me no real notice. He glanced up at the sound of my approach, presumably recognized me, and went back to reading his novel.

Where would I be alone? The intersection had four branches, one of which was the way I had just come. Of the other three, I was familiar with only two: the left hallway, which led to the Trainer area, and the right hallway, which led to the sleeping areas for Pokemon not in the care of the hospital facilities upstairs. Either route carried with it the distinct possibility that another individual would be present, dashing any hopes I might have of solitude. Offered two equally unappealing choices, I opted for the unknown: the third hallway, which continued straight on ahead for a short distance before taking a 90-degree right turn. I skirted the desk and chair and headed down the corridor at a trot, hoping that nobody more alert than the desk clerk would hear the noise of my hooves and come to investigate.

As I might have suspected from knowing the contents of the other two corridors, this one seemed to be devoted to storage. Turning the corner brought me to a long, broad hallway with doors spaced at semi-regular intervals along its walls. At the end of the hallway was another intersection with what looked like some sort of freight elevator. Best of all, it was deserted.

I rushed to the first of the doors and tried the handle with my teeth. It was securely locked. So was the next one I tried, and the one after that.

The handle of the fourth door turned easily.

I found myself in a dimly lit room, with floors and walls of unpainted concrete and rows of shelves that stretched to the ceiling. The shelves were laden with wooden crates and large canvas bags, most of which bore stenciled labels declaring their contents to be various types of Pokemon feed. The contents of the room were more or less outside of my concern, so long as they included no living beings other than myself. 

A few steps into the room, I stopped shakily and tried to compose myself, but it was no use. The pressure inside of me had built to the point where I could no longer control it. Abruptly, I screamed and my body began to convulse as bolts of lightning radiated not just from my mouth, but from what seemed like every point on my skin. For a few brief seconds, I was the center of what seemed like an inferno. Thousands of volts of current streamed from me to the shelves, utility conduits, and lighting fixtures that ringed the room. The dazzling brilliance of the electric display flooded the room with a light that seemed brighter than the sun.

The flood of sensation associated with this massive discharge was too much for me to handle. My vision flickered and dimmed rapidly as I struggled not to be overwhelmed, to no avail. I felt my legs sway underneath me, then give way, and I collapsed heavily to the floor. Then the blackness consumed me, and I knew no more.

***

((Ponyta, are you all right?))

The sound of the voice was the first stimuli my brain had registered since I passed out. The next was the sensation of a cold nose prodding me. I gave a gasp of surprise that probably came out too quietly to be heard, and I tried to edge away from whoever it was.

((Ponyta? Did you just move? Are you okay? I'm going to go get the nurse in just a moment if you don't show any signs of coming around.))

With supreme effort of will, I forced one eyelid open a crack. What seemed like a brilliant light flooded into my eyeball, blinding me.

((Are you awake?))

A large, indistinct reddish-orange shape appeared in my field of vision. As I tried to focus on it, the outlines of two ears became visible, along with vague impressions of facial features. I struggled to place the face.

((Ashley?))

The name, which was probably slurred and all but inaudible, nonetheless produced a reaction from the fuzzy orange shape. ((Yes! Yes! Ponyta! What happened? What was that?))

__

What was what?

I tried to remember. Something had happened that had caused me to black out. But what had it been? I pried and prodded at the memories that were just beginning to return.

And suddenly, I remembered. I _knew._

((Ponyta?))

My vision was still blurry at best, and my muscles stubbornly resisted the idea of cooperation, but the fear of what had happened just a short while ago injected me with the energy I needed to start trying to move. With a loud snort, I dragged myself upright and began trying to get on my feet again.

Ashley had retreated a few steps and was looking at me with an expression that was becoming recognizable as grave concern. ((Ponyta, I wish you'd stop and talk to me. You shouldn't be trying to get up. Please don't move. You might hurt yourself.)) 

I registered her concern, but she was far too small to physically restrain me, and I simply blocked out her words for the several seconds and multiple false starts it took for me to achieve a reasonably stable standing position. Only then did I allow myself to look down at the fox. My vision seemed to still be steadily improving, as I could make out most of Ashley's features, but the labels on nearby creates remained illegible to my eyes.

((What... happened?)) I said slowly. ((I don't remember what happened.)) Which was only partly a lie. My memories of the event were unclear, but I remembered enough to already feel ashamed of what had happened. I felt filthy, almost as though my body were coated in a sort of thin, sticky fluid. The urge to immerse myself in water was becoming strong, just as it had before. Only here, there was no convenient beach.

((You don't remember what you did?))

Her words seemed to stop my heart in mid-beat. My gaze had wandered, as I was scanning my surroundings to get my bearings and attempt to ascertain the state of my eyesight, but it snapped back to Ashley the moment I heard her say that. ((What I... did?))

She shrank away another step, seemingly intimidated. I belatedly realized that I was glaring at her rather intently, and forced myself not to. Ashley was my friend, and I didn't want to become angry at her. Unfortunately, the moment I pushed the anger away, it was replaced with fear, which didn't feel much better.

((What you did. You know... with the... lightning....)) Ashley's voice trained off into silence on the last word. 

My head jerked up, my eyes going to the door I had entered through. I had begun to push it shut behind me, but in my frenzied state I had neglected to make sure it closed completely. The door was open just a crack-- just wide enough for a Vulpix to push her nose in and stick her head into the room, and maybe wriggle through.

((Wha--wha--)) I looked back at Ashley, words suddenly escaping me. She was staring at the ground, obviously embarrassed. I could tell it was because she was my friend and didn't want to hurt me, but it was far too late for that. If I had thought myself miserable before, there were surely no adjectives for the state I found myself in now. I wished I could just melt into the floor and disappear. If there had been a way I could have killed myself at that moment, I am certain I would have done it. My eyes began to well up with tears.

((Ponyta. Please don't cry.))

I looked at Ashley and saw that she was once again looking up at me. Her own large eyes were beginning to show signs of tears as well.

((Why shouldn't I cry?)) I asked her.

((Because when I see you crying, it breaks my heart. I don't want you to be sad.))

Her concern for my feelings touched me, but it couldn't do anything about the fear and pain I felt surging through me. Nothing in the world could. ((You saw what I did.)) It was not a question.

There was a moment's pause. Then she nodded, hesitantly at first, then more firmly. ((Yes. I did see.))

((And?))

((And what? It frightened me a little, and I don't understand it, but it's no reason to cry.))

((What do you know? How can you say it's no reason to cry? You don't know anything at all.)) And then I did cry. My chest heaved and my entire body shook as I lowered my head to the ground and sobbed. The sticky, filthy feeling had spread inside my stomach, and I thought I would vomit at any moment, but I didn't. I just stood there and cried until I lacked the energy to cry anymore, then stood there with my eyes closed and head dangling limply. The grief and nausea had subsided for the moment, replaced by a feeling of complete numbness. I felt empty and hollow inside. Again I wished I could just fade away, right then and there.

A furry muzzle brushed against my face, and I felt a warm tongue licking my tears away. Ashley's face felt damp, but I couldn't tell if it was my dampness or her own. The small gesture caused a brief flicker of warmth in my thoughts, but that flicker could not drive away the coldness that hovered over me. I appreciated Ashley's concern, but it seemed futile. How could anybody help me?

((Will you at least tell me what's going on?)) Ashley murmured in my ear. Her tone carried no anger or disgust, only concern and confusion. ((You can trust me. You know that.))

I didn't want to. Trusting others could only lead to bad things. But a part of me knew that sooner or later, I had to trust someone, and I trusted Ashley more than anyone I had ever known. ((I wish I could tell you what's wrong,)) I said. ((I really do. But I don't understand it any better than you do.)) There was no need to say what _it_ was.

((It looked like you were using an Electric-type attack.))

I couldn't bring myself to reply to that.

((Do you know Electric attacks? I thought that was impossible for Fire types, even with a TM.))

__

It's impossible, but here it is. ((That wasn't an attack,)) I managed to say. ((That was... I'm not sure what that was.)) In a very limited sense, it had indeed been an "attack" as we Pokemon knew them, but it had been so chaotic and uncontrolled that I had a hard time thinking of it the same way I considered a normal, voluntary attack move.

((Fair enough,)) she replied. ((But you didn't answer my question.))

I sighed. There was no getting anything past her. ((Yes,)) I admitted with extreme reluctance. ((I do know an Electric-type attack.))

Ashley didn't say anything for several seconds, apparently shocked into silence. I kept my eyes tightly shut, unable to open them for fear of making eye contact with her.

((How...?)) she whispered at last.

((What makes you think I know? Don't you think I wonder that myself?)) I stopped and forced myself to draw a halting, ragged breath. ((You know I haven't learned Fire-type attacks?))

((Yes. You... you told me that.))

((That's just it. I learned all my physical attacks at the appropriate levels, right when I was supposed to, but I never learned any Fire moves. Then one day I discovered that I knew an Electric attack.)) I didn't relate the exact circumstances surrounding my discovery. That event was still painful to think about, let alone describe to another individual.

((You discovered it?))

((Yes.))

She seemed confused. ((You mean you realized you had learned it? Like when you normally learn an attack or ability?))

((No, it wasn't like it normally feels. Not at all.)) I tried to describe it, feeling as I did so that my words were inadequate. ((I wasn't consciously aware of knowing it. I didn't realize I knew it until I had actually used the attack... and by then it was too late.))

((Too late for what?))

__

Too late for what, indeed? I asked myself. ((I'm not sure,)) I told her. ((Perhaps that was a bad choice of words. I'm sorry.))

((No, I'm sorry.))

((Why should you be sorry? It's not your problem. I'm the one who should be sorry. And I am sorry. Sorry for dragging you into this. You're a good Pokemon. You don't deserve to get mixed up in my problems.))

There was another pause. Then Ashley spoke, softly but firmly. ((Ponyta. Look at me.))

I didn't really want to, but something in her voice made me open my eyes anyway. My vision was still blurry from the moisture in my eyes, but I could see her face inches away from mine, her eyes looking into my own. I started instinctively to recoil from her gaze, and only checked myself with a massive effort.

((I don't mind being involved in your problems. I just want to help you.))

((There's no way you can help me,)) I informed her. ((There's something... wrong with me. And no offense, but I doubt very much that you can do anything about it.))

((How can you say that?))

((How can I say what?))

((That there's something wrong with you.))

I blinked a bit of the water from my eyes and stared back at her. ((What do you mean, how can I say there's something wrong with me? You saw what happened, didn't you?))

((Yes. But I don't see how that means there's something wrong with you.))

((I'm supposed to learn Fire-type attacks. I'm not supposed to learn Electric-type attacks. That means there's something wrong with me.))

((I don't think that's quite the right word for it,)) she said carefully. ((There's a difference between something being different and being wrong.))

((Perhaps in some cases,)) I had to agree. ((But in this case, I don't think there's any distinction to be made. It just isn't right for me to be the way I am.))

((Do you say that because it's what _you_ think of yourself, or do you say it because it's what you think other Pokemon will think of you?))

It was a good question, I realized. ((I'm not sure,)) I said after a moment's thought. ((I'd have to think about it.)) And perhaps I would think about it. It was a question that had never occurred to me before, and as painful as the subject was to me, perhaps thinking about it would shed light on a way to make things better.

((Ponyta, it doesn't matter what other people think about you. All that matters is what you think. It's your own life and your own abilities.))

The words held a faint ring of truth that appealed to me, but I was afraid of admitting that to her or even to myself. ((That's not true. It does matter what other people think of me.))

((Why?))

I knew in my heart that Ashley was only trying to help make me feel better, and I mentally thanked her for it, but her words were probing too close for comfort. ((I don't want to talk about this anymore,)) I told her.

She seemed saddened. ((Are you sure?))

((I'm sure.))

((Well... okay.)) I could tell she was still worried for me. ((Do you want to talk about it again some other time?))

((Maybe. I don't know. I'll have to see how I feel.))

((All right. You know I'm always here for you to talk with.)) Ashley lowered her head, and I could tell she thought she had failed in some way. That was something I was beginning to figure out about her. She tried to help other people with their problems, and if she couldn't or if they didn't want her to, she felt guilty as though she'd failed. I felt bad for making her feel like that, but I was immensely relieved at an opportunity to escape the conversation and didn't want to risk bringing it up again.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway outside. I froze. So did Ashley. ((Do you know who that could be?)) I asked her in a whisper.

((It's probably just one of the Center staff. If we're lucky-))

The footsteps slowed and stopped outside the room we were in. The door swung open. I felt a momentary sense of panic grip me. Then I saw who it was, and my fear subsided slightly.

"So there you are," he said, smiling. "You too, Ponyta. What are you two doing down here? It's not like you to run off without telling me, girl."

((Sorry,)) said Ashley. She looked slightly embarrassed, but only slightly. ((I just saw Ponyta leaving, and I followed her to see if she was all right. It turns out she just wanted a bit of time alone.))

"Oh." He looked at me. "Am I intruding? I can leave."

((No.)) I shook my head. ((Thank you, but I think I'm doing better now.)) I was surprised to find that I meant it, to some degree.

((She says she's okay now,)) translated Ashley.

"I see." He looked a bit skeptical, but let it slide. "Are you ready to come back upstairs, then?"

Ashley looked at me for an answer. I thought about it, then nodded yes. After a moment, she did too.

He smiled again. "All right, then. Let's go, and this time we'll see if we can't find something a bit more interactive to do than watching TV."

He turned and walked towards the door. We followed.


	13. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 13

The lobby looked little different than I had left it, it seemed to me. The weather report that I last remembered seeing on the TV had become some sort of documentary on the lives of Bug-type Pokemon. A few of the trainers watching it had left, and a couple of new faces had joined the crowd. On the other side of the room, Supernova appeared to have gone back to sleep, once again facing the wall. The rain still sheeted down outside.

"I was going to suggest a nice game of Scrabble, but it looks like this crowd would rather have their entertainment delivered to them on a screen," muttered Ashley's trainer. "Kids these days. Ah, well-- if you can't beat them, join them, right?"

With that, he moved to resume his place on one of the couches. Ashley began to follow him, but I called after her, and she stopped and looked at me.

((Come over here, Ashley. There's someone I want to introduce you to.))

With Ashley in tow, I walked over to Supernova's still form and prodded him gently with my nose. From his words at our earlier encounter, I was fairly certain this time that he wouldn't mind being woken up, if indeed he was asleep. At my touch, he stirred and his eyes blinked open.

((Did I disturb your sleep?))

He huffed a laugh. ((I wasn't asleep. My eyelids were meditating.))

I wasn't sure what to say to that remark, so I bypassed it. ((I wanted to come and apologize for rushing off like that earlier. I really didn't mean to-))

((It's all right, I assure you. No harm done. I'm used to people evading my company. The pleasant surprise is when one comes back.)) He seemed to think this was funny, because he laughed again. ((What about you? You seemed troubled. Are you feeling better now?))

I shifted uneasily at the question, but decided I could answer it without revealing too much. ((Yes, I am feeling better, I guess. Thank you for asking.))

((That is good. I asked not out of any sense of obligation to your feelings, but because I was honestly concerned for you. My experience has been that troubled individuals tend to come to tragic ends. I've seen it happen and have no desire to see it again.)) He shook his head once, lightly. ((But enough. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?))

((My friend?))

He chuckled. ((I hear two distinct sets of breathing patterns. The second one is quite close to you. If it's not someone you know, I have to warn you that someone may be trying to sneak up on you.))

((Oh!)) It hadn't occurred to me that he could be aware of Ashley's presence without her having spoken. Apparently Supernova's hearing was still more acute than I realized. ((Yes, this is a very good friend of mine. Ashley, this is Supernova. I was talking with him earlier. Supernova, this is Ashley. She's a Vulpix.))

((Pleased to meet you,)) rumbled Supernova, showing his teeth in a friendly smile.

((Likewise,)) said Ashley. I could tell she wasn't quite sure what to make of the huge dog. I had to admit that Supernova could seem kind of imposing at first, and he must seem even bigger to Ashley.

He nodded. ((You're a Vulpix, eh? That reminds me of something I was going to ask earlier, but I forgot. It's better now-- I can ask both of you at once. If I understand correctly, both of you are with your trainers on journeys?))

((Yes,)) said Ashley. The description wasn't one-hundred percent accurate in my case-- seeing as how Courtney was not, in fact, my trainer-- but I answered in the affirmative as well.

((Then perhaps you can tell me if you have seen someone whose whereabouts I have sought for quite some time-- a Pokemon named Alex. He was a Vulpix when I last saw him-)) Supernova paused and winced, apparently at his rather poor choice of words-- ((-but I am almost certain he would be a Ninetales by now. Have you run across him, by any chance?))

Ashley shook her head no. I was about to remind her that Supernova couldn't see the gesture, but then she spoke aloud as well. ((No. I saw several Vulpixes and Ninetales on our trip around the coast, but I only had a chance to introduce myself to a few of them, and none of those were named Alex.))

When she had done speaking, I myself answered. ((No. I've seen very few Pokemon, as a matter of fact. It hasn't been that long since we left home, and I was in a Pokeball for most of that time.)) I didn't mention why I had been in the Pokeball, or that my interaction with other Pokemon had been limited for the very simple reason that I was actively avoiding them.

Supernova nodded. ((Thanks anyway. In all honesty, I wasn't really expecting either of you to answer in the affirmative. I've asked nearly nearly every traveller I talked to that exact same question. There's been no word of him since I started asking-- about five years, it must be.)) He sighed. ((Perhaps he's on some other continent altogether, or maybe he's dead. That last possibility is far more probable than I would like to imagine.))

Ashley and I exchanged glances, then she asked the question that was on both our minds. ((Why would he be dead?))

That question provoked a moment's pause, then another laugh. ((Oh, there are any number of reasons why he might be dead. Something related to old age, probably. He's almost as old as I am!)) That statement made him laugh more, then he grew serious. ((Jokes aside, we don't like to talk about it, but there are a surprising number of ways that a Pokemon can end up dead.))

((Like what?))

((Disease or injury, for one thing. Sometimes a Pokemon sustains lethal injuries in battle-- it's very rare, it's not supposed to occur, and they try to keep it hushed up, but it does happen. Then there's the cases where a human doesn't know how to deal with a Pokemon or doesn't want to be responsible for it anymore. They like to call it 'putting to sleep' or 'euthanasia,' but in such cases 'murder' is usually a far more appropriate term.)) Supernova's voice froze at that point, and he had to cough a few times before continuing. ((Those are the most common causes, probably. Accidents are not unheard of, either. And it seems to me that I've heard one or two reports of Pokemon being murdered by other Pokemon.))

Ashley didn't speak immediately after that, having seemingly been shocked into silence. But there was one cause that it seemed to me Supernova hadn't mentioned. ((What about suicide?))

He thought for a second. ((You know, that's very interesting. It would seem to me that suicide among Pokemon wouldn't be unheard of, but I've never encountered an instance of it. Have you ever known or heard of a Pokemon who committed suicide?))

__

I've known a Pokemon who wanted _to commit suicide-- me._ I shook my head. That was a depressing thought, and I only really felt that way during my worst moments. ((No, I haven't,)) I told him.

((Well, then.)) Supernova sat back and nodded. ((At any rate, you will be leaving this place soon. If you should happen to encounter Alex in your travels, I would greatly appreciate it if you would let him know that I wish to see him again. Just tell him that I am at the Pokemon Center in Radjin, and he'll be able to find me. I am hardly likely to be going anywhere in the near future-- or even the distant future.))

((What makes you think we're going to be leaving anytime soon?)) Ashley asked before I could say anything. ((I guess you can't see very well-)) --she hesitated as if worried she would offend him, but Supernova simply nodded for her to continue-- ((-but surely you can hear the rain outside. They were saying it might lift later on, but the trails will be mud for days.))

He smiled and shook his head. ((No, you will be leaving soon. Sooner than you think, certainly. Trust me when I say this. I have a way of knowing things.))

I looked through the large windows. The rain did, indeed, seem to be growing a bit lighter. Whereas before only the faint outlines of the neighboring buildings could be seen, now I could clearly make out the storefronts and could even read some of the signs in the shop windows. On the other hand, as Ashley had mentioned, the dirt road could now be described only as a kind of murky soup that would surely prove a great obstacle to anyone trying to move more than a short distance through it. It did not look like any sort of real travel would be possible for some time after the rain stopped.

A flash of movement caught my eye. I focused on it, sure that no human-- or Pokemon, for that matter-- would be insane enough to be out and about under such circumstances. But there was, indeed, a male human slowly making his way through the glop. His trenchcoat was soaking wet, and his boots carried a substantial amount of mud on them every time he took a step forward, but he trudged onwards.

((Is there really someone out there?)) Ashley asked, in what sounded like a tone of utter disbelief. She had seen me staring out the window and had followed my line of sight to discover what I was looking at. ((He must be insane.))

((Either that or extremely desperate to get somewhere,)) I agreed. ((Perhaps a little of both. There's someone walking outside in the rain,)) I added for Supernova's benefit.

((If he seems to be walking with the intent of reaching some sort of a destination, I would hazard a guess that he is relatively sane,)) Supernova said. ((There are any number of reasons why a human might be outside in such weather-- an emergency, perhaps, or some sort of business that could not be postponed for better conditions.))

We watched for a few more seconds, then an important detail of the man's walk became apparent. ((He's coming here,)) Ashley exclaimed, in a voice slightly louder than the tones we had been conversing here.

"Who's coming here?" Ashley's trainer echoed from across the room, half-rising from the couch and looking out the window. His face took on an expression of concentration as he looked, replaced moments later by a look of consternation. "Oh, no. I think I know who that is."

"You do? Who is it?" Courtney had also risen from her seat and was now looking at the mysterious individual, who was approaching the doors.

"I'm not sure, but I think I recognize that head and those clothes. Someone I knew in high school, several years ago. He wasn't out to win any popularity contests then, and from what I've heard of him since, he still isn't." The man paused outside under the shelter of the overhang to scrape some of the mud from his boots, then reached for the outer set of double doors. "Everybody, this is important. When he gets here, let me do the talking, okay?"

Courtney began to open her mouth, and I could tell she was about to protest or demand more information, but that moment the inner door was pushed open. The man we had just been warned about turned out to be someone of just under medium height, not exactly short but not tall by any means, with a rather stocky build. He was dressed entirely in black, from his dripping trenchcoat to his pants and dirty boots, and his close-cropped blond hair and piercing blue eyes combined with a chilly expression to produce a decidedly unsettling effect. I decided that he was not the sort of person I would want to be on the wrong side of. The trouble was, it also seemed like getting on his good side might be well-nigh impossible.

Nobody spoke, not even the nurse behind the counter, as he stopped and surveyed the room. His eyes stopped on Ashley's trainer and rested there for a few moments. "King," he growled at last.

__

King? I wondered momentarily, but Ashley's trainer seemed to recognize the nickname, if in fact that was what it was. "I see you still remember me, Langley. Been what, eight years?"

"Not long enough for some people, apparently. Still training?"

"You know the answer to that as well as I do. What about you? Still acting as pawn for the PLA?"

The man named Langley sneered. "If that is what you would like to call it." He stared around the room for another moment, stopping on me for the barest of seconds, then turned his attention back to Ashley's trainer. "I'm here on special assignment. As much as I would like to stick around and investigate for other violations-- and I'm sure I could find a few--" he gave a leering wink at the nurse behind the counter-- "I've got a job to do, and strict orders to return immediately once I do it. So let's get to business." With abrupt swiftness, he whirled and pointed straight at me. "Whose Ponyta is this?"

I very nearly jumped backwards, surprised as I was by his sudden focus on me. But if I was surprised at that, I was doubly surprised a moment later, when Ashley's trainer crossed his arms and spoke from behind Langley. "She's mine."

Surprise manifested on the black-clothed man's face, and he turned back around, more slowly than before. "You have a Ponyta now, King?"

"Is there some law against it?"

Langley apparently knew better than to even acknowledge that statement. "If she's your Ponyta, then you won't mind showing me some proof of ownership."

"I wish I could." Ashley's trainer smirked. "Unfortunately, I just caught her a short time ago, and I haven't had a chance to make it to a Pokemon Registry office. As you can see, I travel relatively light. I have no Pokedex, nor any of the other gadgets that today's youngsters are so fond of." It was true; his belt carried only a cell phone and a couple of other devices, and was devoid of the masses of electronic paraphernilia that seemed to characterize modern-day Trainers.

"So you caught her in the woods near Radjin." Langley's voice and expression managed to convey both skepticism and scorn at the same time.

"No, I caught her as we were coming up the old Bearpaw Ridge trail from Shelton."

"There are wild Ponyta there?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since Tuesday! I don't know!" He gestured at me. "She's there. Draw your own conclusions."

Again, the blond-haired man chose to ignore the comment. "So basically," he said quietly, "you have no way of proving that this Pokemon is yours."

Ashley's trainer held up a finger to stop Langley, then fished an empty Pokeball from his belt and held it out to me. "Ponyta," he said in a voice just loud and clear enough to carry through the room, "get in your Pokeball."

I had already decided what I would do if my participation in this inpromptu charade should become necessary. While I knew nothing personally one way or another about this Langley individual, I knew and trusted both Ashley and her trainer, and if he thought that some sort of deception was necessary here, I was inclined to believe him and go along with him. From her expression as she sat on the couch behind the goings-on, I could tell Courtney felt the same way.

I went into the Pokeball without offering resistance. I wasn't sure how long he would need to keep me in there. As it turned out, it was only a matter of seconds before the ball spat me out again into the lobby. Apparently the brief demonstration had been enough for Langley, as far as it went.

"So it seems this Ponyta is indeed yours," he said. His face hadn't changed, but in his voice I thought I could hear traces of disappointment. Was he discouraged at having lost the argument? "Very well, then. I shall accept that for the time being." He certainly didn't seem happy about it. "The reason I had to pursue the matter is because I am, in fact, looking for a Ponyta. She was stolen about two months ago from her owners near Silverspring. For a while, there was little evidence in the case, but recently we've discovered some information that seems to indicate she and her current owner are heading north along Route 109."

"And you're going to find her and bring her back yourself?"

Langley glared. "There's no call for sarcasm, King. This is serious business."

"Sarcasm? Me?" Another smirk. "Okay then, seriously... don't you think this sort of thing is more along the lines of, say, the police? I mean, I realize that getting underfoot is a long-standing PLA tradition, but some things should be left to the pros."

"Anytime a Pokemon needs to be returned to its rightful owner, it's a PLA concern."

"You people are awfully good at defining your current concern to let you stick your noses in just about anything. But whatever. What does all this have to do with me, Curtis?"

"Apparently nothing, since you have the legitimate ownership of this Ponyta." For Langley's previous comments about sarcasm, he apparently knew a thing or two about it himself. "I trust if you do uncover any information that would lead to the resolution of this case, you will report it immediately."

"I would of course report such information to the proper authorities," Ashley's trainer replied evenly. 

The implied slight was not lost on Langley, who sneered again before turning to the front desk and the nurse behind it. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to let me search your building and look through your records?"

"I would not," the nurse said. "I've dealt with your kind before, and I won't stand for your tricks. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, in any case."

Langley smiled at this and stepped a bit closer to her. "Careful there, Nursie. You wouldn't want to be charged with obstruction of justice, I'm sure."

"I know damn well what justice is," she shot back, "and I can have some justice here inside of two minutes if you cause me any trouble. If you think the authorities here will be as tolerant of your antics as they are in Johto or wherever, you can think again."

That wiped the smile from his face. I could see a grin twitching at the edge of Courtney's mouth, a smile she quickly hid as Langley turned around again and strode back up to our group. 

"Don't think you've seen the last of me, King."

"I know I'm not that lucky, thank you."

Langley shot a last glare at the inhabitants of the lobby, then pushed violently through the doors and strode out into the rain. Ashley's trainer waited until the man was some distance away from the building and not looking back before he exhaled a sigh of relief.

"_King?_" echoed Courtney.

"A name I picked up in high school," he growled. "Probably best if you don't ask exactly where I got it. It's not too bad, but it's somewhat of a long story."

"Who _was_ that man?" she asked, rising to her feet again. "And was he really with the PLA? The Pokemon Liberation Association? Don't they do charitable work with Pokemon?"

Ashley's trainer didn't answer the question. Instead, he pointed at the three of us-- me, Courtney and Ashley. "People-- come with me. Basement. We need to talk."

***

"What was that all about?" demanded Courtney the moment we had reached the common sleeping area in the basement. Fortunately, the room was deserted at that point. "I've heard of the PLA before. I was a member for a while. Was that awful man really one of their agents?"

"Courtney, I'm sorry to have to burst your bubble, but the PLA really isn't all it's made out to be by the public relations people."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Don't get me wrong. Most of the ground-level members-- the people who pay their dues, make contributions, read the newsletters and such-- most of those are fine people. At the higher levels, though, the organization is unbelievably corrupt. At some time, the PLA was probably an organization whose primary goal was the well-being of Pokemon. Now, though, all that is little more than a front for their political maneuvering and whatever other operations they may have going on."

Courtney seemed taken aback. I could understand her feelings. "But why? What other objectives do they have?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm not sure anybody really knows. I can tell you one thing, though-- one of the things that's happened is that the group has become a place for anyone with a grudge. Because the PLA still has so much credibility-- especially in Johto, where they're headquartered-- they can get away with pretty much anything. They can accuse someone of Pokemon mistreatment, fake up a case against them, and nobody will say anything. They operate via intimidation a lot of the time, and because of their reputation, it usually works. Public figures, people they need to deal with-- you name it."

"I don't understand," said Courtney. She had sat on one of the beds and was now looking up at him with a worried expression. "Why would they be after Ponyta?"

Ashley's trainer crossed his arms and stared back down at her. "Didn't you hear what Curtis said back up there in the lobby?"

"Oh. That." The barest hint of a sheepish grin materialized on her face, then melted back into the worry. "They're after us, aren't they? How long until they find us?"

"Not long enough." He had already picked up his backpack and was stuffing what few things he had unpacked into it. "I have no doubt Curtis wanted to find you himself, without involving the local authorities, but he might go to the police now if he still has any suspicions about this place or about Ponyta. It's best we get moving right away."

"Moving? It's raining."

"The rain is slowing down. It won't present too much of a problem. If we take the paved road straight north, the mud won't slow us down too much either."

Ashley and I had sat on the sidelines for the last few minutes, but now she spoke up. ((What about Ponyta? She's too big to shelter from the rain.))

"Doh. I forgot about that." Courtney frowned at him, and he explained. "Ashley just reminded me that the rain will hurt Ponyta. Normally when we have to travel in the rain, Ashley stays inside my backpack or inside my coat, and she's fine. But I don't know how we'd keep Ponyta sheltered."

They all looked at me. What was I supposed to do? I knew that water didn't seem to hurt me, and it even seemed I knew the reason for that. But how could I tell them?

If they thought going outside would hurt me, they might decide to wait it out, and we might be trapped. I decided to tell as much of the truth as I could. ((Water doesn't seem to hurt me that much,)) I said. There _were_ Fire Pokemon whose weakness to "natural" water was so small as to be negligible, so I hoped I hadn't given too much away.

Ashley translated for her trainer, who looked slightly puzzled but accepted the news with a satisfied nod nevertheless. "That's good. Well, get packed up. We're out of here."

Courtney touched his arm. "One last thing. Why does this Curtis Langley person dislike you so much?"

He shrugged. "It's not complicated. Back in high school, he was a bully, much like he is now. I was the good guy, so to speak. He and I crossed paths a few times, and I usually got the better of our encounters, so naturally he dislikes me. But I'm hardly alone in that respect. Like I said, the PSA is a good place for people who hold grudges. Langley seems to think that only a few people should be qualified to take care of Pokemon. Naturally, he's one of those people."

"Can he do anything to hurt us?"

"By himself? He's harmless. With the machinery of the PSA behind him? I don't know. The PSA's influence isn't as strong here as it is some places, but I'm not anxious to test its strength. Best we just leave town."

Courtney nodded and reached for her own backpack.

***

By the time we were ready to leave, the rain outside had further slowed to a light drizzle. The humans made their goodbyes to the nurse and a few of the other trainers in the lobby, while I and Ashley roused Supernova yet another time to share a few last words with him.

((See, I knew you'd be leaving here soon,)) he said with just a hint of smug satisfaction. ((As I said, I know some things. Where does your journey take you now?))

Ashley and I looked at each other. ((We're going north, on the paved road,)) I said carefully. ((I'm not sure what towns are up there.))

((Neither am I, to be honest. Kelton is somewhere along that road, if memory serves, but it may not be the first town you'll come to. In any event, it doesn't sound like you'll have any problems. The people are all very friendly, and there's plenty to do and see-- or at least, there will be once the weather lifts. Good luck.))

((Thanks,)) Ashley said, and I voiced my agreement. ((Good luck to you too, Supernova.))

((I have no idea what form of good luck could come to me, but I thank you for your kind intent. Remember. If you ever need help, come back to Radjin and see Supernova. He will help you.))

((Will do,)) I said.

"Guys? C'mon. We're going." Courtney waved to us from the door. "Wouldn't want us to leave you behind."

Ashley's trainer helped her up into his backpack, then zipped it mostly shut, leaving an open space sufficient for her to stick her head and forepaws out if she wanted to, but not so large as to let more than a few drops of rain in. It was obviously a routine they had practiced before. Courtney took the opportunity to give me a quick hug and whisper a few words in my ear. "I know it's been rough, Ponyta. But don't worry. We'll get through this. We'll find a place where we don't have to run anymore."

((I know,)) I said, thankful for the gesture of reassurance.

With that, we exited the warm confines of the Pokemon Center and began to make our way through the streets toward the north end of town. As predicted, the mud was an inconvenience of substantial proportions, but we managed to mitigate its effects by sticking to sidewalks and grass as much as possible. For the first few minutes, Ashley's trainer was rather verbal about his frustration with the conditions, but eventually he quieted down and we all suffered in silence.

Less than twenty minutes after leaving the Center, we beheld the edge of town and the asphalt-topped road that led north towards parts unknown. The highway ran level for a short distance, then led uphill across a wide meadow and vanished into a thick forest of pine trees. For the most part, Ashley and her trainer kept their eyes on the road ahead, as though thinking of what was to come, but I noticed that both I and Courtney kept looking back at the lights of Radjin until the trees obscured the town from view.


	14. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 14

"C'mon, wake up."

At the moment the voice penetrated my consciousness, I was enmeshed in the same nightmare that I had been having for a few days. It always started the same way-- I was standing in the middle of an empty prairie, faced with two different choices. One was to set out across the wide open grasslands, in search of who knew what lying somewhere in the distance. The other was to attempt to navigate a flimsy rope bridge that stretched across a mysterious chasm in the otherwise unbroken plain. 

The first couple of times I had the dream, I naturally chose the obviously safe route. I had no idea why any path across the featureless swells of the prairie should seem more right than any other, but one nevertheless did, so it was that path I chose to follow. As I would walk along this strange path, I would gradually become aware that I was surrounded by the ghostly images of hundreds upon hundreds of other Pokemon, all headed in the same direction as I was, all facing straight forward without any apparent realization that they were not alone. I would be looking around at the others, trying to make heads or tails of the situation, when suddenly some instinct would bubble to the surface of my mind, making me turn my eyes in front of me again. But I never quite got to see what was there. There would always be a flash of pain, a moment of sheer terror, and then I would find myself abruptly awake, trembling and coated with sweat.

The third or fourth time I had the dream, I began to remember what awaited me down the first path, and as a result, I decided to try the other route. Unfortunately, as it turned out, the bridge was just as deadly as it appeared. I tried it multiple times, but always ended up plummeting to my presumed death.

"Guys? Wake up."

The voice jerked me from the dream just as it was about to begin again. I couldn't tell if I was grateful or not.

"Good morning. Hope you all slept well. I made some dinner. Eat it before it gets cold."

I raised my head and pried my eyes open. Ashley's trainer was crouched in front of a campfire that hadn't been there when I had gone to sleep. The world was not so dark as to make vision difficult, but daylight was nevertheless in short supply. After a few minutes, I puzzled out that it was evening and not morning. How long had I been asleep?

Next to me, Courtney sat up and yawned. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ashley crawl out of a sleeping bag and stretch herself. Apparently I wasn't alone in sleeping late. It _had_ been extremely late at night-- or rather early in the morning-- when we had finally decided to stop walking and make camp, but I was still astonished that we had slept through the entire day.

"Where are we?" Courtney asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes, then accepted the plate that she was handed and seemed to stare uncomprehendingly at it for a moment before taking the plastic fork and beginning to eat.

"If memory serves, we're a few hours south of Crossroads. We'll be travelling some more in the dark, but we should be sleeping at the Pokemon Center tonight. Assuming nothing else happens."

"What else could happen?"

King-- as I was beginning to think of him, for lack of a more convenient label-- didn't answer that question. Instead, he silently set some food in front of Ashley, then picked up his own plate and began to eat.

Courtney must have realized that further inquiry along that line was unwelcome, at least for the moment, because she changed the subject. "And how come we didn't come to a Pokemon Center before? I thought there were supposed to be towns, or at least Centers, spaced no more than a day's travel apart."

"You forget that we left Radjin just after noon," Ashley's trainer pointed out. "The highway between Crossroads and Radjin is one of the longest single stretches of road in the League circuit, and it's not one that most trainers take. Most take the dirt road northeast through Harrier and then on to Kelton via Cornell. That's the route I'd normally have taken, too, but the weather..." He did not have to explain further. The small stretches of muddy road we had endured in the town had been bad enough; to spend several hours walking under those conditions would have been intolerable.

Courtney nodded, her curiosity satisfied, if only for a moment. "I suppose that makes sense."

He grunted and went back to eating. He didn't seem very talkative this morning. But then, neither did anyone else except for Courtney.

"Is King your real name? Or is it just a nickname?"

He looked up in mid-chew, then finished swallowing before answering. "Just a nickname."

"Do you mind if I call you King?"

He shrugged. "Why would I mind?"

Courtney shifted position again, sitting up fully. "I'm not sure. That Langley person called you King, and he said it like it was an insult, so I thought it might be some sort of bad nickname. Given to you by people who didn't like you."

"Langley could call me God, and coming from his mouth, it would sound like an insult. The words don't matter. I don't give a damn what he calls me." Another bite. "Langley was one of the people who gave me the name, actually, but that was when he was still my friend."

"Langley was your friend?" Courtney sounded astonished. I was, too, although I didn't show it.

"If you can call it that. There was a time when he and I were at least on speaking terms."

"And now the two of you hate each other. What happened?"

King almost choked on his food. He blinked a few times before he could answer. "It's probably better if you don't ask that question."

I saw something glimmer in Courtney's eyes, and inwardly I sighed. Courtney might make a show of dropping the subject, but if I knew anything about her, she was now twice as determined to find out about this Langley. Langley, of course, was the sort of person I would have preferred to have as little association with as possible.

"King. No offense, but you don't really look like the sort of person who would get that nickname. What are you supposed to be the king of?"

He blushed. Yes, he actually blushed. It was a reaction I had not seen from him before under any circumstance. "That's another question probably best left unasked."

That look in Courtney's eyes again. I winced. I thought enough of Ashley's trainer to trust his judgement on matters like this, and I suspected that Courtney could get herself in quite a bit of trouble if she persisted along these lines. Which she would almost certainly do, at one point or another. I resigned myself to the inevitable and hoped I could deal with the issue when it came up again.

We finished the meal in silence, then immediately performed what little cleanup was necessary and left the campsite. The main road was only a few minutes away through the forest. We found it easily and continued on our journey north.

"How long until the sun sets completely?" Courtney asked after a few minutes had gone by.

Ashley's trainer shrugged. "Hard to tell. Maybe an hour or so."

"And how much further to Crossroads?"

Another shrug. "About two hours if we walk fast. We'll walk fast."

I looked sidelong at Ashley. She had been almost completely silent since we left Radjin. Now, riding in her master's backpack as seemed usual, she kept her eyes focused on the road ahead and continued to say nothing, not even bothering to take part in the conversation. I wondered what had gotten into her. She was normally one of the more talkative Pokemon I had encountered.

Maybe the encounter back in the Pokemon Center had rattled her more than had met the eye. Her trainer certainly seemed to have had some unpleasant run-ins with Langley over the years. Perhaps Ashley had been part of some of those encounters. I made myself a note to ask her about it the next time an opportunity for private conversation presented itself.

"How long have you been training?" Courtney asked after another protracted period of silence.

King seemed to relax, sensing a relatively comfortable topic of conversation. "About seven years now. Started when I was almost sixteen years old. That's late, I know, which is something of a story in itself. Not to mention being yet another question you won't want to ask me."

Courtney didn't-- at least she was that smart-- but she wasn't done questioning yet, either. "No offense, but you don't look like you've come very far for seven years. Most trainers make it to the finals of one of the big Leagues--Johto or Kanto-- within their first year."

"It's not like we've been in a hurry or anything." He chuckled a little. "Life is too short to rush around everywhere. You're always reading about trainers who burned themselves trying to reach the top in a year or two, then were forgotten by history. Everybody calls it a Pokemon Journey, after all, and in my mind there's more to a journey than just a destination."

I listened with some interest. It was true that most Pokemon trainers I had encountered seemed to think of the profession as a quick route to glory, with little thought of what lay afterwards. I thought of what Supernova had told me. Hadn't his trainer won the championship of Johto in just a few short months, only to wash out completely afterwards and vanish from the Pokemon scene?

Perhaps there was something to what Ashley's trainer had to say.

"So what _do_ you do?" Courtney was asking. "Just wander around?"

"Mostly. See the sights. Give a match to anybody who wants one. I can't remember the last time I fought a gym leader-- or even cared about fighting one, for that matter."

"Did you grow up here on the peninsula?"

He shook his head. "No. I was actually born on another continent."

"Why did you come here, then?" Courtney seemed perplexed. "I mean, I've always liked living here and all, but it's a backwater. Why would anyone want to come here?"

Another chuckle of laughter, slightly more subdued this time. "It wasn't entirely my choice."

That time, Courtney held herself in check without needing to be prompted, but I could see that look again. Once more I sighed and gave a microscopic shake of my head. If there was one thing Courtney could not abide, it was something she was not supposed to know. If only King would recognize that and stop dropping hints.

As if somehow aware that my thoughts were directed at her, Courtney turned around and glanced at me. "Hey, Ponyta. How are you doing? Everything okay?"

((I'm fine,)) I answered her.

She frowned at me and slowed a bit in her walk, as if so she could study me more carefully without having to worry about what was in front of her. "Ponyta, are you feeling all right?"

What was she getting at? ((I'm fine,)) I said again. ((I feel as good as ever. Why do you ask?))

Now she stopped and turned completely around, scrutinizing me. Ashley's trainer did so too, a perplexed expression on his face. 

"You look... different," was Courtney's assessment of the situation after a few moments of study.

((Could you be a little bit more specific?))

"It's your... color. It's a bit light. Yellowish." Courtney stepped towards me for a closer look, then rubbed her fingertips through my mane and inspected them.

"She's right," King spoke up suddenly, his eyes widening. "You do look a little bit different than you did a few days ago. At least I think so."

I curved my head around to look at my back. It took a few seconds before I realized what Courtney was talking about. My coat had taken on just the barest hint of a gold-like color. Not anything that would be considered especially out of the ordinary-- Ponytas and indeed most Pokemon came in many different shades of their respective colors-- but it was definitely a change from the way I had looked a few days ago, if not yesterday.

"Have you ever seen anything like it before?" Courtney was asking King.

He shook his head. "Never. But I have to say that I'm suspicious of judging it in this light." The setting sun was at our backs, or had been, and was casting a ruddy orange glare over the landscape and over us. "It still seems a bit off, but we should wait and examine it under better light before we go worrying about anything."

I could tell Courtney wasn't quite convinced, but she nodded as though to accept what he had just said. She didn't stop looking at me, though. "It looks almost like..." Her voice trailed off. After a moment, she nodded and turned around to continue walking. King looked at me for a moment longer, smiled as though to reassure me, then likewise began walking again. I followed suit, and we trudged onward.

***

The town of Crossroads turned out to be just what it sounded like: a conglomeration of buildings that had sprung up where the highway intersected a smaller road that ran from east to west. The town's largest building was its Pokemon Center, which stood at the northwest corner of the intersection proper. The Center was surrounded by a smattering of shops and businesses that probably got most of their business from Pokemon trainers, and whose services and merchandise reflected that fact. Further out were the houses where the village's small population made their residence. Nothing about the town seemed remarkable to me, but by that point the changing of one town to another had begun to seem almost routine.

It was late when we walked up to the first row of buildings, and most of the lights in the town were dark, but King still pulled us down one of the side streets a block before we reached the Pokemon Center.

"Where are we going?" protested Courtney. "I thought we were going straight to the Center."

"Not exactly. We'll go there in just a little while. There's a guy I want to look up first. Old friend. Name of Greene. Last I heard, he had set up shop here."

We turned two different corners before Ashley's trainer found what he was looking for. The storefront was, like all the others, darkened and mostly nondescript, with cracked masonry and paint in an advanced state of disrepair. The handpainted sign above the window read **HYDROSPHERE: YOUR ONE-STOP SHOP FOR ALL WATER POKEMON PRODUCTS AND SERVICES.** Below that, in smaller print, **MOST MAJOR CREDIT CARDS ACCEPTED.**

"_Water_ Pokemon?" Courtney echoed when she saw where we were heading. "No offense."

"Why would I take any?" King tried the front door experimentally, despite the prominent **CLOSED** sign, then led us around to the back of the building, where he knocked on the back door. No answer was immediately forthcoming, and he appeared resigned to wait.

"What makes you think this person will still be here?" whispered Courtney. There was nobody nearby, as far as I could tell, but the atmosphere of the dark alley seemed to urge us to be as quiet as possible. "Everyone else has closed up shop. I couldn't see any lights on inside."

"He'll be here," King responded, trying to put a note of confidence into his voice but not quite succeeding. In a muttered tone, he added, "I hope."

The door did not open, but less than a minute after the knock, a voice issued from within. "Can't you read? I'm closed. Go away."

"Hold on a moment," Ashley's trainer said, raising his voice to make sure he was heard through the door. "I bought a pair of rubber gloves from you earlier, and I want to return them."

"_Rubber gloves?!_" whispered Courtney, with a voice and a facial expression that both suggested she was questioning his sanity. "What do rubber gloves have to do with anything?"

King smiled and motioned her to silence. After a moment, we could hear the sound of the deadbolt being withdrawn, and the door opened. Greene-- if indeed it was he--appeared to be in his thirties, with a tall, thin figure and a head of curly brown hair that was just beginning to thin. He had on a rumpled blue T-shirt and blue jeans, with sandals being his choice of footwear, and did not look at all like someone you would want to buy anything from if you valued your money.

The two men stared at each other for a few moments. "You know I don't sell rubber gloves, King," Greene said at last. "Or anything of the sort."

Ashley's trainer grinned. "I know you don't. But you know I'm one of the only people who would know to ask you about rubber gloves. Not to mention their myriad uses."

"_Not_ to mention them. Or else." Leaning against the doorframe, Greene waved a finger at me and Courtney, who were standing a few steps back and observing the goings-on. "I see you've picked up some traveling companions. Mind introducing me?"

"Not at all. This is Courtney. We've been traveling with her since Radjin. This is her Ponyta, named... named Ponyta, I guess." He looked to me for confirmation, and I nodded quietly. "We've actually known Ponyta for longer. It's a story I'll tell you sometime."

"Uh huh." From the way the comment was delivered, I guessed that King owed a lot of people a lot of stories. "What about your little girl? I don't see her. Is she with you?"

King turned his head to peer into the open top of his backpack, where Ashley had disappeared from view at some point during the evening, and gave a chuckle at what he saw. "She's still asleep, of course. She's small enough to ride, so she gets to snooze while the rest of us walk."

"Lucky fox. I guess she won't be wanting to play with Janus or Artemis, then. Maybe in the morning, eh?"

King sighed. "We may not be here in the morning. Dude, it's great to see you and all, but I didn't come to chat. I've got something I need to ask you, then I think we'll be going on to the Pokemon Center to hit the hay."

Greene seemed to take this in stride. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the doorjamb again. "Spill it."

"Have the PLA been poking their noses around here?"

The curly-haired man smiled. "Strange you should ask that. One of them was around here just this morning, asking people questions. He didn't get much cooperation, but I gathered he'd be back."

King frowned. "Asking questions? Questions about a Ponyta and her trainer, perhaps?"

"Oh, so _that's_ why these two are with you, is it?" Greene chuckled, and Courtney blushed, although I couldn't quite figure out why. "No, as a matter of fact, he was asking about a Vulpix and her trainer. Quite a difference, eh?"

Ashley's trainer gave Greene an incredulous look. "Asking questions about _us_?" he almost exploded. "When the hell were you gonna tell me?!"

"I figured I'd wait for you to ask me yourself." Greene's face bore a look of barely-concealed amusement. "PLA's coming around asking about you, ten-to-one you'll be around soon enough asking about the PLA. It doesn't matter. There's no hotel in town, and I doubt he'd get a warm reception at the Center, so I'm sure he's not spending the night. He left town before two o'clock, I think."

"Just as well we came in after dark, anyway," King muttered, regaining control of himself with obvious effort. "Nothing to be done about it now. What are the locals like? Friendly?"

"Friendly enough. They won't report you, I'm almost certain of it-- they have no love for the PLA-- but they won't take kindly if you stay around long enough to cause any trouble. These people value their peaceful existence. They don't care which side is which as long as nobody disturbs it."

Ashley's trainer seemed to be thinking furiously. "Fair enough," he murmured after a moment. "Nice talking to you, Greene. Take care, eh?"

"Eh," agreed Greene. "You're the one who needs to take care of yourself, looks like. Give me a call when you get to wherever it is you're going."

"Hate to tell you, but that's a call you'll never get. I'll call you one of these days anyway. Bye."

We walked away. Courtney glanced back once, briefly, but neither I nor King did, not even when we heard the steel door clang shut. We emerged back out onto the street without incident, heading this time toward the center of town where the Pokemon Center stood. About a block away, he stopped once again and turned to face Courtney and me.

"I've been thinking about it, and I've decided there's only one thing for us to do. That's to split up."

"What?" Courtney sounded astonished. "We've been following you all along. You're the only one-" Her tongue stumbled, and she took a deep breath, regaining her composure. "You're the only one here who knows how to deal with these PLA people. We might have been captured at that Pokemon Center back there if you hadn't sent Langley packing. Who knows what we'll do if you're not there next time?"

"You want a crash course on how to deal with the PLA? I can give it to you, easy. Won't take me a minute." His words suggested it might have been a joke, but his face and his crossed arms were deadly serious. "One lesson. Best way to deal with the PLA: Stay the hell away from them. That's all you need to know."

"You think I'm joking."

"I think no such thing. Are you? Because I'm not." King fumbled at his waist, then found the small object he was looking for and held it out to her: his cell phone. "I want you to have this. If you think that anybody's following you, watching you, anything-- you call the police. Whatever happens after that, it's better than just letting the PLA catch you. Understand?"

"I can't take that." As the words left her mouth, she reached out almost unconsciously and took the phone from him, holding it gingerly in her hands. "You might need it."

"I'll get another. And if you need to get in touch with me before then, call my parents. Their number is in the phone's memory. I'll check in with them from a pay phone every two or three days, at least." He gritted his teeth. "Now listen to me. I want you to leave here as early as possible in the morning. Get a good night's sleep first, but don't wait too long. When you do go, try and keep Ponyta in her Pokeball if you can. Attracts less attention. Try to head for a big city if you can-- straight north to Kelton would be best, but they'll probably be watching for you on that road, if anywhere, so be careful."

There was silence for a moment. "Why are they after you all of a sudden?" Courtney said, in what seemed a transparent attempt to change the subject. "Aren't they supposed to be after me and Ponyta?"

"Yeah. Two possibilities. One is that Langley thinks getting at you will be easier once I'm out of the picture. The other is that he's decided to take the opportunity to indulge his own personal vendetta against me. Damn sure he's behind it one way or another. In any case, though, you'll almost certainly be safer without me around."

"Where will you go?" asked Courtney in a voice that had grown smaller. I could tell she was becoming scared of the situation. For my own part, I didn't know what to think. Events were moving so fast that my mind could hardly keep up with them. I felt numb. Numb and confused. And the tingling sensation was starting to appear once more at the very fringes of my perception.

"Ultimately? Who knows? Immediately, east. I think it's best if you don't know more than that." King hesitated, then reached out and patted Courtney awkwardly on the shoulder. "Thank you for traveling with us. It's been a real pleasure, and I'm only sorry that we couldn't part under better conditions. I wish you very good luck, and I hope we meet again."

"Likewise," whispered Courtney.

He nodded, then stepped over to me and petted me a few times on the neck. "Ponyta, always a pleasure to see you. I hope you and Courtney find a safe place. A Pokemon like you doesn't deserve a life like this. Nobody does."

I nodded. I would have said something, but I knew he did not understand my language, so there would have been no point. At the moment, the physical gesture communicated well enough the extent of what I was able to feel. No more was necessary.

"Wait. Ashley would kill me if I didn't let her say goodbye." He unslung his backpack and set it on the ground, then reached inside and shook its occupant gently. "Ashley? Wake up, girl. You need to say goodbye to Ponyta."

((Huh?)) Something stirred inside the pack, then Ashley poked her head out, blinking her eyes sleepily. ((Say goodbye to Ponyta?))

"Yes. And Courtney. We're leaving them. I'll explain it to you later."

I was surprised when Ashley seemed to take the news in stride. Were unexpected partings really that much a part of her life that she had become accustomed to them? ((Goodbye, Ponyta. I've got so much I should tell you, but... but I guess we don't have the time. We'll see each other again sometime.))

((I know we will,)) I told her.

((Will you promise me one thing before we go?)) Ashley's large eyes looked like they might fill with tears at any moment. I knew the feeling.

((What's that?))

((Never be ashamed of yourself.))

That was a promise I knew I could not keep, no matter how hard I tried. But I couldn't tell Ashley that, not now. ((I'll try my best,)) I said instead. And I would, I told myself. For Ashley, I would try as hard as I could.

She smiled, a sad smile. ((Thank you, Ponyta. Take care.)) She turned her head to Courtney, standing next to me. ((You too, Courtney.))

"Goodbye," answered Courtney with a half-smile, though she did not speak Vulpix any more than King spoke Ponyta. "See you soon."

Nobody said anything else. After another moment, King sighed and hoisted the backpack back into place on his shoulders. He looked at us for a few more seconds, as if trying to think of something to say, then finally nodded firmly and began to walk away.

What was happening? I stood there as though frozen in place, watching Ashley as the pair receded into the distance. She was looking back at me, her eyes searching out mine. Was she trying to say something? Was I trying to say something? What was going on? What was happening to me?

The night and the shadows swallowed them both up. Despite the presence of Courtney standing at my side, I suddenly felt very much alone.


	15. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 15

The dawn of the next morning found me and Courtney already an hour's walk away from the town of Crossroads. While I felt we could have safely waited until after light to leave, Courtney had apparently taken King's warning in the most serious possible light. Even as we walked along, she seemed subdued and did not speak except when I spoke to her. She was definitely shaken. I couldn't say I blamed her.

"I'm tired," she commented as the sun began to peek through the trees, speaking of her own volition for what seemed like the first time since we had left the Pokemon Center. The statement was substantiated by her rubbing her eyes. "It can't be seven o'clock yet."

((We didn't get to sleep until after midnight,)) I reminded her. ((And then you decided we had to start out before dawn.))

"I thought we needed to cover as much ground as possible before daylight." She motioned to the trees that still lined the road. "When it gets too light, we'll probably have to leave the road and walk through the woods, to make sure nobody sees us. I thought we should go as far in the darkness as we could."

I had to admit that made a bit of sense. ((You seem to be worried,)) I said, stating the obvious for the first time.

She looked at me. ((Aren't you?))

What kind of a question was that? What did she think I was feeling? ((Of course I am,)) I said.

She nodded, then looked at the ground in front of her feet for a few moments. "Sorry. It's just that... what happened really scared me. King leaving so suddenly and all. It makes me feel alone somehow." Again she glanced at me, suddenly seeming embarrassed. "That's, um, why I didn't put you in your Pokeball. Even though King said to. I don't know what I'd do right now if I didn't have you to keep me company."

So that was why. I had meant to ask, but we had hurried out of the Center too quickly for words, and she hadn't seemed especially approachable in the time since. ((You were alone-- or nearly so-- walking up the coast to Nolvaring. That was a journey of several days, wasn't it?))

"That was different." She pulled her jacket closer around her, the same faded one she'd worn ever since I knew her. New clothes were not a concept one normally associated with Courtney. "That time, I was only running from the police. That was bad, but... " She licked her lips. "This is worse. Those people give me the creeps. Just knowing they're out there makes me afraid."

I was blocking as much of what I knew about the PLA from my mind. My only exposure to the group had been from the brief encounter back in Radjin, along with what I had picked up from King and Ashley in the time since, which wasn't much. But my subconscious mind, it seemed, was already ascribing every sort of horror and fear it could conceive of to the machinations of this mysterious group. I could imagine quite a lot, unfortunately.

King had told Courtney-- no, he had practically _ordered_ Courtney to call the police if she even suspected we were being followed by one of their agents. He had to know that any encounter with the police would almost certainly lead to the discovery of my identity and Josh learning of my whereabouts. He had to know this, and yet he had given Courtney those instructions.

If that wasn't reason to be frightened, I didn't know what was.

It wasn't too much longer before Courtney motioned towards the trees. Without either of us saying a word, we drifted off the road, crossed the short stretch of grass that separated the highway from the forest, and faded into the maze of tree trunks.

***

The journey would probably not have taken more than six or seven hours on the open road, but hampered as we were by vegetation and rough terrain, the sun was already getting low in the sky when I noticed the edge of the forest approaching. Ahead, through the thinning branches, tall buildings could be seen. Nothing I'd heard had given any indication as to Kelton's size, but from the structures I saw, it looked to be a medium-sized town.

We reached the final row of trees and emerged into the comparative brightness of the unblocked sunlight. It was then that I saw just how limited my view of the town had been.

I had thought Radjin was a large town. Compared to Crossroads or even Tentacruel Bay, it had been. But Kelton made Radjin look like barely a dot on a map. Kelton was huge. Kelton was rows upon rows of houses and factories, all against the backdrop of glittering steel skyscrapers that seemed to dwarf even the mountains in the distance. The entire city seemed like something out of a magazine article or a documentary on Kanto-- not the sort of thing you'd expect to see on a backwater peninsula, and certainly nothing the likes of which I had ever seen in person before.

"Wow," was Courtney's reaction to the sight. I had to admit that pretty much summed it up.

Kelton stood in a large valley at the confluence of two rivers, surrounded by sloping grasslands and flanked on two sides by mountains. There was still quite a bit of distance to cover before we reached the town proper, and it looked as if we would have to rejoin the highway, since the bridge afforded one of the few means for crossing the river. We were out in the open now, but we were also within sight of the city and of the guard tower on our side of the river. The odds of anything happening seemed low.

We reached the river without incident. This road was obviously not one of the more heavily traveled routes out of the city, and nobody was inside the guard station except for the guard on duty, a black-haired woman with a cheerful smile that suggested she was not kept very busy in her job. "Hello, and welcome to the city of Kelton," she said as we passed through the door. "How are you today?"

"Good, I guess," Courtney mumbled. I didn't say anything. The chance that this guard knew any Pokemon languages, let alone Ponyta, was small. Besides that, something told me it would be a good idea not to call attention to myself.

"You're getting in late. Did you have a safe journey?"

Courtney nodded.

The guard seemed a bit taken aback by the lack of response she was getting from Courtney. I wasn't sure exactly what she had been expecting, but I supposed that most travelers were a bit more communicative. Most travelers also probably hadn't spent upward of a week on the run alternatively from law enforcement agencies and what apparently amounted to a vigilante group of sorts.

"Have you been to Kelton before?"

A shake of the head.

"Kelton is a very big and very exciting place, but it's also easy to get lost." The guard reached down to a hidden shelf underneath her desk and pulled out a sheaf of what appeared to be maps, brochures, and tourist guides. "If you're interested, I could give you some information on what Kelton has to offer in the way of Pokemon sites and tourist attractions."

Courtney shook her head no again. "No, thank you. I don't need that stuff. If you could just direct me to the Center, that would be great."

"Ah. Hmm." She riffled through the papers, then selected one map in particular and unfolded it on the counter for Courtney to read. It was a simplified diagram of the city, with thick lines for major streets and dots to indicate the locations of Pokemon services. I noticed that most of the Pokemon locations, including the Gym and the Center, seemed to be concentrated in or around an irregularly shaped green area in the geographic center of the city.

Courtney noticed it, too. "What's that?" she asked, putting her finger on the curious feature.

"You don't know? That's the Pokemon Gardens." When Courtney's face remained blank, the guard elaborated. "It's an experiment. Based on studies of inefficient Pokemon services in other big cities such as Saffron, they want to try concentrating all the standardized facilities in one part of town, combining it with a large parklike area where Pokemon can run free. It's huge, with lakes and woods, and it's got something for everyone. It's been a great success so far. I think you'll like it."

Courtney nodded slowly, picking up the map and frowning. "So we just get off the bridge and go straight up the street?"

"Just straight up the street. You can't miss it as long as you stay on the same street."

Another nod. Courtney folded the map up again. "Well, thank you." She gave the guard a tired smile "I'm sure we'll be fine."

With no further delay, we stepped through the doors of the station and set out onto the bridge.

***

Kelton, it turned out, wasn't quite as beautiful from the inside as it had appeared coming out of the woods. While one would not quite describe the city as dirty or as run-down, the streets and sidewalks seemed to inevitably be in various stages of disrepair, and litter was not an uncommon sight. The people of the city did not seem unfriendly or hostile, but they went about their business as quickly as possible and seemed to desire avoiding any human contact beyond what was necessary. As far as I was concerned, that was fine with me.

The contrast as we came into view of the Gardens could not have been greater. The bleak concrete and wrought-iron fencing that surrounded the Gardens looked the same as the rest of the city, but the park within seemed nothing less than a lush paradise, with bright green fields, dense woods, and sparkling lakes all visible from where we stood across the street. In one of the meadows adjacent to the street, a variety of Normal-type Pokemon could be seen playing while their trainers looked on. The glow cast by the setting sun only added to the tranquil atmosphere.

((Looks like a nice place,)) I commented. The mood seemed to dictate understatement. Courtney just nodded.

Despite the fence around the perimeter, access to the Gardens did not seem to be heavily controlled. The access point a few hundred feet from where we stood was labeled "South Gate," but there were no actual gates, nor was any kind of guard station apparent. A few trainers who were standing or sitting nearby noticed our arrival, and most of them smiled and/or waved, but again we were not approached by anyone. For this I was thankful. It seemed like the nearby presence of other Pokemon no longer threw me into a frenzy, but I was not anxious to test the limits of my newfound tolerance.

((Where do we go?)) I asked Courtney. The road we were on led across the field and along the shore of the lake before disappearing from view behind a small hill. I supposed that our first destination would be the Pokemon Center, but within the walls of the Gardens, there seemed to be no man-made buildings in sight.

She consulted the map. "It looks like this road runs straight through the park. The Center and the Mart seem to be in the center, where the east-west and the north-south roads intersect. If we keep on the road, we should get to them before too long."

We kept walking. The sun seemed to have dipped lower by the time we reached the wooded hills that obstructed further vision of the park. The dark woods caused a momentary sense of panic, recalling as they did the all-too-recent time when the forest seemed a place of lurking danger. But the park's lights had begun to come on, and even in the growing twilight the road remained well-lit. I squelched my fear and drifted closer to Courtney as we followed the road's twists and turns toward our uncertain destination.

As it turned out, the distance to the center of the park was not as great as I had feared. Whether because of the lack of conversation and scenery or because of another factor, it seemed like almost no time had passed before the woods came to an end and we beheld another open area much like that at the edge of the park. The difference was that this one was much larger, with a corresponding increase in the number of humans and Pokemon scattered around, and was also home to several large buildings. The buildings, in stark contrast to those outside in the city, were low, spaced widely apart, and seemed almost to blend into the terrain. 

Courtney was studying a small inset on the map that gave a detailed view of the area we were in. "I guess that large building in the very back is the Gym. We don't need to worry about that, I suppose. That would mean that the Center is the second largest building-- the one over there." She pointed.

Her analysis seemed accurate. ((So what are we waiting for?)) I asked.

"Absolutely nothing. Come on."

We descended the hill. What little glow had remained from the disappearing sun was now rapidly fading, but hundreds of lights kept the pavement and grassy areas alike brightly lit. A few of the trainers and their Pokemon were beginning to drift towards one or another of the buildings, but the vast majority of them seemed almost not to notice, continuing to play, train, battle, or whatever they had been doing all along.

"Do they ever go to bed?" I heard Courtney wonder aloud, in a muttered tone that probably was not intended for anyone's ears but her own. I thought she was exaggerating just a bit, but I had to admit that the activity seemed a bit unusual. I gave it a mental shrug and filed it under the category of things I couldn't be bothered to think about.

We were approaching the doors of the Pokemon Center, whose spacious lobby and its inhabitants were visible through the large glass windows that faced the plaza, when I became aware of a group of Pokemon on the grass not far from our path. I turned my head to look at them more carefully, and discovered that it seemed to be a gathering of Electric-types. There were Pikachu, Magnetons, Voltorbs, a few Raichus and Magnetons, and the occasional Electrode. I even saw a vaguely humanoid shape that could only have been an Electabuzz. They were interacting with each other, conversing, some seemingly wrestling or playing with each other. There were no trainers that I could see, but since the likelihood of so many Pokemon in this place all being rogue was fairly small, I assumed the trainers were simply standing off at a respectful distance or were attending to other business while their Pokemon socialized.

As I watched, I felt something tug at me, so distinct it was almost a physical sensation. I felt an overwhelming desire to go to these Electric Pokemon, to join them and be one of them. The notion brought back to mind the tingling sensation, which was now my constant partner. Before Radjin it had seemed chaotic and tumultuous, but now it simply lingered and pulsated on the fringes of my consciousness, something halfway between a beating heart and an idling engine. At the sight of the group, it gave a sudden flare, lunging upward for a moment before subsiding to its normal state.

I suddenly realized that I had stopped and was standing still. Courtney had stopped too, several paces in front of me, and was looking at me. "Ponyta? Is something the matter?"

I started to answer, and then stopped. What was I supposed to tell her?

((I want to go over and say something to those Pokemon,)) I responded after a couple seconds' thought. ((Would it be okay if you went on ahead? I'll catch up with you in a few minutes.))

She still looked concerned, but at least she smiled and nodded. "That's fine. I'll go ahead and see about getting us a room, then I'll wait in the lobby for you. Good luck talking to them."

Now what was that supposed to mean?

Courtney walked away. I looked back at the gathering that had attracted me, and for the first time I felt uncertain about what I had just decided to do. Who was to say that these Pokemon would accept me any more than the Fire Pokemon I had encountered in the past? They looked friendly enough, but experience had taught me that even the most amiable-looking of groups could become instantly hostile if they felt threatened by the presence of an intruder. Did I dare approach them?

It was now or never. With supreme effort, I forced myself to begin putting one foot in front of the other. Slowly, I drew closer to them.

The closer ones gradually became aware of my approach and looked up at me. One of them, a young Pikachu, detached himself from the group and scampered towards me. ((Hi there!)) he greeted me with an excitement that belied his age. ((What's your name? Do you want to play?))

((My name's Ponyta,)) I answered him, wondering how I could brush him aside without seeming rude. While the company of Electric-types seemed to be what I craved, I was already feeling a bit overwhelmed and wasn't sure I could handle games right now. ((I'm sorry, but I don't feel like playing right now. Maybe another time.))

((Oh.)) The Pikachu seemed disappointed, but not crushed or anything of that sort. With a shrug, he turned and retraced his path to his companions, who resumed their activity. 

I might have followed him, if only to watch them and see what they were playing at, but my attention had been diverted by what my eyes had just happened upon. Standing near the middle of the Electric cluster, engaged in what seemed to be an animated conversation with a Magneton and a Raichu, was the most beautiful Pokemon I had ever seen in my life. The curves of his muscular body, the lines of his spiky fur and exquisitely sculpted head-- in that moment, everything about him seemed beyond the power of words to describe. The Jolteon's appearance was something above and beyond that of the other Electric-types: not cartoonish, as the Pikachu or Electabuzz, nor machine-like, as the Magnemites and Voltorbs, but instead something like no other. It was truly a thing of beauty, and it captivated me.

The bustle around me faded away. I began walking toward the Jolteon, who still lay on the ground with his back to me, oblivious to my approach. My heart pounded. I felt a pressing need to become better acquainted with this beautiful creature, but in the back of my mind I harbored the knowledge that he might not necessarily want anything to do with me. The possibility was almost too much to contemplate, so I tried not to.

Something must have alerted him to my presence-- some noise, or some indication that his companions gave. He turned and looked directly at me. My heart skipped a beat. His face was every bit as beautiful as the rest of him, but more than that, there was something maddeningly familiar about it.

His dark eyes widened in surprise. ((Ponyta...?))

I was still trying to place him when it occurred to me that he had addressed me. I could feel my own eyes widening. ((Wha... What?))

((Ponyta! Ponyta? Ponyta!)) His face took on an expression of wonder, and he stood up quickly, shaking his fur off. ((It's really you! How on earth did you get here?))

He was still incredibly familiar, but I couldn't quite pin it down. I shook my head helplessly. ((I'm sorry... I know you... but I don't know you.))

It was his turn to look confused. ((You don't remember me? From the school in Silverspring?)) He held out his paw and looked at it, turning it to show off the yellow fur. ((Look. I even decided not to become a Flareon. Just like you said.))

I looked again... and then it all came crashing back in a flood of suppressed memories. The Eevee who had talked with me, and had showed me how to escape my prison when I had been too stupid to figure it out myself. I remembered it now, or thought I did.

((Sorry I didn't recognize you,)) I said lamely. ((You've changed. Um, I mean-- um-- you know what I mean.))

((I think I do,)) he said, with just a trace of amusement in his voice. ((Don't worry about it. That's the downside of such a heavily transformative evolution-- nobody recognizes you anymore. I can hardly imagine how it must be for Beedrill.)) He looked at me. ((But you. You look a little bit different, too. Not a lot, but a little.))

((I know,)) I said, and was surprised to hear myself saying it. ((You... you look...)) The word that my brain was giving me was "gorgeous," but I couldn't bring myself to lay my feelings on the table quite so blatantly. ((Great,)) was what ultimately came out of my mouth.

He smiled, a beautiful smile, then looked at the Raichu and Magneton, who were watching with a bit of confusion. ((Guys, this is an old friend of mine that I haven't seen in forever. I really want to talk to her. Can we finish talking later?))

((Sure thing, Snap,)) the Raichu said agreeably, and the Magneton bobbed up in down in something that might have been a nod. ((Have fun. Talk to you later.))

The Jolteon nodded at them, then turned back to me and motioned off into the darkness. ((Let's take a walk. I know some of the trails around here. I want to talk to you alone.))

I was only too glad to agree, and fell into step behind him as we moved away from the crowd. ((Those two-- are they good friends of yours?))

((Who? Chester and Morpheus?)) He shrugged. ((They're just a couple of Pokemon I met in the past couple of days since we've been here. They're nice, I guess, but I haven't known them long at all.))

I nodded, pulling up short as we reached the tree line. We were beyond the range of most of the lights, and shadows surrounded us, but somehow I felt no fear. The woods which had seemed threatening before now seemed lovely and welcoming.

((Come on,)) said the Jolteon-- Snap, I now knew his name was. His voice had a touch of what I might almost have called a mischievous tone. ((There's something I want to show you.))

He pushed into the undergrowth and disappeared from sight. I followed him, my body substantially larger but still not encountering any serious resistance. I had no apprehensions whatsoever. Just as with Ashley earlier, the very presence of someone I felt I could trust seemed to take the weight of a world off my shoulders.

***

I was anxious to find out what exactly it was that Snap was so eager to show me. I didn't have long to wait, as it turned out. In what seemed like only a few minutes, we emerged from the dark tangle of brush and tree trunks into a tiny clearing on the side of a hill. Compared to the forest, the open space seemedrelatively bright, illuminated as it was by the nearby lights of the city and the presence of a full moon overhead.

I looked out over the side of the hill. We were near the eastern side of the park, apparently, and in the darkness below I could see the park fence silhouetted by the lights on the street that circumscribed the Gardens. The very edges of the glow cast by the streetlights fell on what looked like the surface of a lake, indicating a medium-sized body of water located just inside the fence. Other than that, the areas inside the park seemed all but pitch black. It gave the eerie impression of a gigantic void looming between the fence and the small patch of ground where we stood. The effect should have been unsettling, but

somehow it was not.

Snap walked up next to me. ((This is where I come when I want to be alone. We've only been here a couple of days, but I get the feeling we might be staying here

for a month or more, so I want to find my own special place. Being alone is pretty high on my list of priorities most of the time.))

His words echoed the same thoughts that had run through my head so many times since before I could remember. Being alone, having one's own space to escape to-- both were desires I could readily empathize with. ((Why are you telling me where it is,

then?))

He looked surprised, as though not quite understanding why I would ask such a question, then his face clouded with an expression that I thought I recognized as

embarrassment. ((You're different.))

The words nearly made me jump. They were phrased as quietly and unthreateningly as possible, but the words themselves elicited a shiver that I wasn't aware of until it had already rippled through me. I felt no fear of Snap, but suddenly I was possessed by the inexplicable thought that somebody was watching us. To be caught here-- alone with an Electric-type-- seemed unspeakable for reasons I could not begin to put into

words.

Snap noticed that something was wrong, too. The embarrassment on his features melted into concern. ((What's wrong? Did I say something?))

((No, you didn't do anything,)) I hastened to assure him. My problems were my own, I reminded myself once again, and the last thing I wanted to do was allow anyone else to feel guilt on my account. ((It was just something I was thinking of.))

He seemed to accept my explanation, and nodded a few times. ((So.))

To break the uncomfortable silence that descended again upon us following that pronouncement, I decided to inquire on a subject which made me intensely

curious. ((Who are you travelling with now?))

((My trainer. The same one I had when we were still at the school in Silverspring. Did you ever meet him?))

I thought about it and realized that I hadn't. The two encounters I'd had with Snap as an Eevee had been alone, devoid of any human or Pokemon presence whatsoever. For that matter, all the human trainers I had seen there-- except for Josh, of course-- seemed to blend into one another in my mind. What distinct memories I had must have slipped away in the time since I had left.

((No, I can't say I did. Tell me about him.))

Snap seemed happy to get on this subject. Whether it was because he liked his trainer or because it was something to talk about, I couldn't tell at first. ((He's great. Real nice guy. He doesn't interact with people very much, but that's just the way he is. He's great once you get to know him.))

((He's an actual trainer, then? Going on some sort of League route?))

((Yeah. Peninsula League, standard. When we get up to Mayholm, we're going to try to transfer to Johto if there are any slots left. If not, we'll just continue to the finals here, and hopefully we can make it to one of the other leagues in the summer. No real hurry, and this is as good a place to start as any other.))

((That's what your trainer says?))

((Yes.))

((Sounds like you're pretty busy, then.)) The tranquil surroundings and the conversation were beginning to have a soothing effect on me, making me relax slightly and letting some of the tension flow out of my body. Snap seemed to be feeling the same way.

((Not as busy as you'd think. Trainers are easy. Gym leaders are a challenge, but we've only lost to one once, back at the very beginning. We don't really work that hard. Trainers we encounter along the way give us all the experience we need.))

I thought of the stories I had heard, stories of Pokemon and Trainers both who had slaved their entire careers and gotten not so much as a League Top 8 finish for their efforts. I looked at Snap and saw someone with a potentially bright future, a future that I and thousands of others couldn't help but envy. And yet, in a way that made no sense, I was also incredibly proud of him. I hadn't really spent that much time with Snap, probably no more than a couple of hours if one included our previous encounters... And yet, I felt as if I knew him intimately. I wanted very badly for him to succeed.

Then I had another thought. I thought of all the Pokemon who reached the top and then fell. I thought of Supernova, resigned to spend out his days in the lobby of a remote Pokemon Center and dependent on passing strangers for companionship. I thought of these things, and I looked at Snap again... And suddenly, for reasons that made no more sense than before, I wished his future was not quite so bright.

All this went through my mind in the space it took for his mind to find something else to tell me about his trainer. ((His parents live in Shinselm. We're actually on our way back north to spend the holidays with them. The gym here was going to be our last badge until the new year.))

Something about that seemed odd to me. ((If your trainer comes from Shinselm... why were you at the school in Silverspring?))

The question made him pause to think. Judging from the look on his face, it wasn't one that had ever occurred to him. ((I don't know.))

((Never mind,)) I said. It wasn't like it was really an important question. Most likely the schools in their area had all been full, or something like that. ((Are there any other Pokemon in your party?))

((Oh, yes. Of course. You can't make it in a League if you only have one Pokemon--certainly not if that Pokemon is a type that tends to have glaring weaknesses. Hiram, that's my trainer, has two others. A Slowbro-- her name is Pepto-- to cover for my weaknesses, and a Snorlax named Clare for use when all else fails. They actually don't like battle very much, so he tends to only bring them out when there's something I can't handle.))

((What are they like outside of battle?)) I inquired. The picture Snap was presenting was quite alien to anything I had ever known, a worldview that centered on battle, with its attention to types and weaknesses and backup plans. It seemed to that going out with only a single Pokemon did not neccessarily doom one to failure, as evidenced by the apparent success of Ashley and King. Then again, those two seemed slightly more interested in seeing the world and having a good time than in any sort of competition.

((Outside of battle? Well... I don't see much of Clare outside of battle, to tell you the truth. She seems to enjoy staying in her Pokeball most of the time. When she does get let out, she tends to keep to herself.))

((Maybe she just needs someone to talk to her,)) I suggested. I considered myself somewhat knowledgeable on the subject of Pokemon keeping to themselves. ((A lot of times Pokemon are just shy about interacting with other people. If you don't reach out to them, nothing gets any better.))

Snap shook his head ruefully. ((I know what you're talking about. But believe me, we've tried everything we can think of to get her to be more social. Hiram really wants to be friends with all of his Pokemon, but even he gave up on Clare eventually. She doesn't dislike anyone, but she doesn't want to be friends with them either. She battles when he needs her to, and in return she wants to be fed, housed and left alone the rest of the time. That's all.))

It sounded sad to me, but it was none of my business, and I had long ago decided that I should try my best to accept others as they were if I expected the same treatment. ((What about the Slowbro? Pepto?))

((She's more outgoing. She loves the company of people and she loves being talked to and played with, but I can tell that Hiram gets annoyed with her slowness from time to time. He tries his best not to show it to her-- like I said, he really likes all his Pokemon-- but he's told me in private that if he didn't have me around for some intelligent companionship, he'd go crazy. He really enjoys interacting with a being that he considers his equal, and I think that over the past few months he's come to focus on me to the exclusion of his other Pokemon.))

((He considers you his equal?))

((Yes. He's said as much.))

I digested this tidbit of information. In my travels I had encountered exactly three trainers whom I felt placed their Pokemon on equal footing with themselves: King, Courtney, and now this Hiram. In every other human-Pokemon relationship I had seen or heard of, there had been a certain atmosphere of condescension. I had not begun to notice this until after I had seen an equal relationship for the first time, but now I could not help but see it-- and be strangely saddened by it-- almost everywhere I looked.

Snap obviously found the silence of my thoughts to be uncomfortable, as he leapt in with another subject that he had obviously been waiting to broach. ((Enough about me. What's been happening with you?))

I opened my mouth to begin answering, and it was at that moment that we heard a twig snap in the underbrush not too far away. I froze instantly, and it was only after a few breathless moments of listening for any further sounds that I realized Snap had done the same. My immediate response as soon as I could begin thinking coherently again was to wonder why the possibility of someone else nearby had produced such an intense sense of fear in me. Not merely annoyance or apprehension, but fear. When I looked at Snap, the expression on his face suggested to me that he had experienced a very similar emotion.

((What was that?))

((I don't know.))

The seconds immediately following the snap had been filled with silence, but now we began to hear more sounds, the crunching of leaves and brush presenting a clear picture of someone making their way through the forest towards us. Whether it was human or Pokemon, I could not tell.

((What should we do?)) hissed Snap through clenched teeth. The implication, that something needed to be done, seemed almost ludicrous in a certain light. If it was so, then the answer I found myself wanting to give-- _Hide_-- was even more ridiculous.

"Ponyta?"

My recognition of the voice only lessened the tension a little, but the relief was still palpable. Snap saw me relax and relaxed a little himself, but not by much. I had to swallow once before I trusted myself to speak. ((I'm over here.))

Light from the beam of a flashlight danced crazily off the maze of leaves and bushes surrounding our clearing as a figure, now recognizable as a human, pushed its way through the final few yards of forest to us. Before us stood Courtney, looking somewhat the worse for wear after her trek through the woods. "Ponyta, where have you been?"

I gulped mentally. Courtney was not angry-- she never got angry at me-- but she looked tired and exasperated. And I had evidently succeeded in worrying her, which meant guilt was in the works whether she intended it or not. 

((I've been out here. With... Snap. Snap's an old friend of mine,)) I added. ((I knew him back at the academy. The one in Silverspring.))

Courtney frowned. "The one you ran away from?"

((Yes,)) Snap interjected. His tone seemed somewhat curt and completely unlike him. I attributed it to the tension of the situation, which had yet to wear off. At that moment, I belatedly realized that I had completed only half of the introductions. 

((Snap, this is Courtney. She's my owner.)) The word didn't really convey the sense of our relationship that I wanted to get across, but "trainer" was even more inappropriate. "Friend," the other best word for the concept I found myself wanting to express, struck me as seeming silly as it was about to form on the tip of my tongue-- and so it died there.

Most of what remained of the tension visibly flowed out of Snap. His defensive attitude melted into one of uncertainty, still cautious but not giving the impression of being on the verge of exploding at any given moment. I hadn't realized how much Courtney's appearance had rattled him, but as I thought about it I realized how I would probably feel if Snap's trainer had chosen that particular moment to invade our solitude.

((Good to meet you, Courtney,)) Snap was saying. ((Sorry to have reacted badly to your arrival. You caught me off guard, is all. I hope we can be friends?))

Courtney returned Snap's overtures with a blank stare that, combined with what looked to be tiredness and a general air of annoyance with the situation, could have been interpreted as being unfriendly and insulting. I could tell that Snap was a bit put off by this response, so rather than give the conflict the opportunity to escalate again, I jumped in. ((Um, Snap, I don't think Courtney understands Jolteon. Sorry. Courtney, Snap was saying that he's happy to meet you and that he was just caught off guard by your arrival.)) _As was I._

I now found the tired stare directed at me, and resisted the urge to take a step backwards. Courtney gave a sigh. "Ponyta, you know I'm always happy to meet your friends. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. But we've been walking since before dawn. I don't know how much of a strain this is on you, but I can tell you it's not a lot of fun for me after a while. And it's after midnight. I guess what I'm trying to say is, is there any chance we could continue this conversation in the morning?"

She had a point. I glanced quickly at Snap, who hesitated only for a second before nodding. Upon receiving this signal from him, I nodded too.

"Thank God." I could really tell that fatigue and lack of sleep were exacting their toll on Courtney, more so than at any point during our travel. Her speech was slightly slurred and she appeared to be fighting to keep her eyes open. "Um... Snap... can you find your trainer okay? Do you need our help to get back?"

Snap shook his head once, a quick, emphatic gesture. He did not speak, knowing as he did now that his language was alien to Courtney.

"Great. See you tomorrow, then. Come along, Ponyta."

Courtney turned and began retracing the path she had come. I looked at Snap. ((I'll see you tomorrow too, I guess. Where do you want to meet?))

((The lobby of the Center is fine with me. Or outside on the grass. Somewhere near the doors.))

((I'll see you there, then. Are you going back now?))

Again, Snap shook his head no. ((I think I'll stay out here for a while. There are some things I want to think about. Have a good sleep, Ponyta.))

((Sweet dreams,)) I agreed, and moved to follow Courtney.

As we reached the top of the ridge that formed a physical barrier between the Center grounds and the hillside where the clearing was located, I looked back. Snap was all but invisible to someone who did not know to look for him, but I thought I could still make out his shadowy form, sitting in the middle of the clearing, staring after me.


	16. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 16

The dream returned that night, but I did not welcome it. I tried to resist it, to avoid playing by its rules by remaining still in the field and not moving one way or another. I found that I could not do so, for if I did nothing, I would be gradually carried in the same direction that the ghostly Pokemon were walking, away from the chasm and across the plains. I dreaded what lay there more than anything else in the world, so sooner or later I would have to make a dash for the canyon and for the opportunity offered by the flimsy rope bridge. I never made it to the other side of the bridge, not once. On other nights, the dream had let me be after one iteration, but on that night it returned again and again, pummeling me without mercy until I lost track of the times. I awoke in a cold sweat with Courtney shaking me.

"Ponyta! Ponyta! Wake up. What's wrong?"

I blinked, reality rushing back at me. The nightmare landscape had dissolved to the four walls of our room at the Pokemon Center. Like the others we had seen, this Pokemon center had its Trainer rooms and related services located underground, although it did so to preserve the park's aesthetics rather than out of pure lack of surface space. Unlike them, it had been built relatively recently and was designed with generous allowances for the projected number of Trainers. No common sleeping areas were needed here-- in fact, even with the vast number of Trainers who circulated the park, only two-thirds of the rooms had been full when we had arrived.

Courtney was looking at me with concern etched on her face. I tried to remember what had been happening. It wasn't hard, of course. The nightmare never did me even the mild courtesy of allowing me to forget it once I awoke. It was always there, drifting around the edges of my consciousness.

((I was having a nightmare,)) I told her. That much was certainly true, and it was easy to say, even though I felt for some reason as though I could not possibly share the details of the dream with anybody.

"You were making horrible noises. And then you wouldn't wake up right away. I was worried." For a moment, it looked as though a tear was forming in Courtney's eye, but it never gained sufficient mass to escape. 

Courtney was worried about me. I couldn't have that. It wouldn't do for her to be concerned with my problems. I tried to feign what seemed to me like nonchalance. ((I'll be okay now. Don't worry about me.))

"If you say so." She didn't look convinced.

The clock on the nightstand declared the time to be just after ten in the morning, but I gathered that Courtney had just woken up herself. Perhaps I had woken her up. I tried not to think about that possibility. At any rate, she seemed not to want to sleep any longer, and I decided that I was too hungry to go back to sleep. So after Courtney had taken her shower and gotten dressed, we headed out of the bowels of the underground complex to the lobby, searching for something to eat. 

The previous night, we had passed the entrance to a restaurant that was built into the Center complex. It had been closed. Now, in the morning, the doors stood open, and we walked inside and located a table. This being a Pokemon Center, the seating accommodations were designed with Pokemon as well as humans in mind. Most of the tables had spaces for Pokemon that were so large as to not be able to use the seats, and the seats themselves were fully adjustable. Signs declared that more specialized accommodations, as for some Water Pokemon, were available upon request. We made ourselves comfortable.

It was only after we had sat down that a rather obvious problem occurred to me. ((Are you sure we can afford to eat here? Food at restaurants isn't free, I don't think.)) Courtney had exhausted most of her meager finances earlier on the trip, I knew, and I wasn't aware of any additional infusion of cash in the past day or two.

"This restaurant is part of the Pokemon Center, so it's free to members of the Peninsula League." Courtney was sitting across from me, her fingers steepled and elbows resting on the table. "In other words, order something expensive."

I gave an expression that was the equivalent of a frown. ((We're not members of the Peninsula League.))

Courtney gave a thin smile as she produced a small card from her bag and held it up for me to see. I didn't bother to read the fine print, but I recognized it for what it was. "We are now."

I considered this surprising development. So that was what Courtney had been up to last night while I was off with Snap-- at least, I didn't see any other time when she could have managed to sign up without my noticing. In the short run, it meant free food if nothing else. In the long run… ((Why exactly did you decide to join the League?)) I asked carefully, not wanting to give her any ideas but aware that the subject would need to be broached at some point.

She shrugged. "You get a lot of free stuff at various places. What other reason is there?"

((Aren't you supposed to, you know, fight battles when you're in the League?)) I spoke at the further risk of putting ideas in Courtney's head, but if she was thinking of anything, it was best I find out sooner rather than later.

Courtney laughed. "I suppose that's the idea, but I wasn't planning on it. It's not like they're going to send anybody around to check on us, is it?" After a few moments of silence had followed that question, her face fell and she laid her hands on the table. "More than that… I'm worried about attracting too much attention. I haven't seen or heard of that Langley person since Crossroads, but… he or someone else might still be around here."

The arrival of the waitress saved me from having to respond to that statement. We ordered our food and ate it in silence. Afterward, Courtney asked what I wanted to do that day. I decided that honesty was the best policy, and answered that I wanted to go looking for Snap. This desire was evidently not unexpected, because Courtney smiled and gave her consent without argument. "You'd probably like to be alone, and I've been wanting to take a walk around the Gardens. Shall we agree to meet back in the room when we're done?"

That sounded fine to me.

I had been able to catch glimpses of the outdoors as we passed through the lobby, and to a lesser extent while we were in the restaurant, but I didn't realize just how gorgeous of a day it was until I trotted through the doors and into the brilliant sunshine. There were no clouds to be seen in the sky, and coming from the relative darkness of the Center, it seemed to me as though every exposed surface positively glittered in the light. The temperature hung at a perfect point, neither too cold or too hot. The breeze was perfect, breaking the stillness but not creating a chill. Everything was perfect.

There was Snap, right where he had said he'd be. He was sitting on the ground a short distance away in the shade created by the overhang of the roof. At the sound of my hooves on the concrete, his ears pricked upright and his head jerked in my direction. Seeing who I was, he excitedly stood up and shook himself off, standing there as I walked closer to him.

((Ponyta! How are you? Did you sleep well?))

I considered telling him about my nightmare, then decided against it. I didn't want to worry him needlessly. There was nothing he could do about it anyway. ((Yes,)) I answered, still trying to decide if that was a lie or not. ((How about you?))

He shrugged. ((Well enough. So what do you want to do today?))

I blinked. Beyond meeting up with him, I hadn't bothered to make any plans or even think of ideas. Finding Snap had seemed like an end in itself. ((Um, I don't know,)) I answered rather lamely. ((Have any ideas?))

It was Snap's turn to act awkward. ((I don't know either,)) he admitted at last. ((We could go on a walk, I suppose. Try to find something.))

It was a better idea than anything I could come up with on such short notice. To be honest, I would have accepted just about any suggestion. Being with a friend automatically turned the mundane into the special. Ashley had shown me that just talking with someone you liked could be far more enjoyable than doing anything else alone, and now this was something even better. To be in such close proximity to an Electric-type Pokemon, the very thing I had secretly longed to be, was nothing short of thrilling. I was quite happy simply to walk with Snap.

There was only one question left. ((Which way do we go?))

((Does it matter?))

***

Night had fallen by the time we completed our tour of the Gardens. It turned out that what I had seen-- mostly, the road that came from the south and led to the center-- comprised only a small portion of the expansive park. Merely exploring all the areas took us several hours, but when we at last found ourselves nearing the Pokemon Center again, I realized that not only had I been oblivious to the passage of time, I had also failed to remember most of what we had seen along the way. The conversation had drowned out everything else to my mind.

I glanced at the great clock tower in the center of the commons, the time reference for those in the Gardens without watches or other timepieces of their own. Its massive dial, illuminated by powerful floodlights after sunset, told me that the time was well after ten o'clock. A glance through the windows of the Center at the smaller clock mounted above the front desk confirmed this. We had stopped near the front doors. Snap made no move to go closer, and I wondered strangely if he and his elusive trainer were staying at the Center at all. Around us, the activity continued as it had the previous night, the sunlight replaced by the equally brilliant but much harsher system of artificial lights.

((I'm not quite ready to go back in,)) I said after a few moments of silence. I had no idea where Courtney was. She had been on the same journey that we ended up on, so if she hadn't already arrived back, she probably would be soon. Something made me wary of being there when she returned.

((Neither am I,)) Snap replied.

((So what do we do?))

Snap apparently had an answer ready. He turned and trotted softly away, beckoning me to follow. I did so. It quickly became apparent that he was leading me to the same hiding spot he'd revealed the previous night. I didn't mind at all-- if there was one thing that sounded good to me after the long day, it was to get away from the masses of people and Pokemon. To be alone, or nearly so.

The trip seemed to take longer than it had the previous night, and I idly wondered if the strange clearing had moved or been somehow swallowed back up into the forest, but at last Snap stopped and I could feel that the vegetation had drawn back on all sides. That was the only clue I had that we had reached our destination, for I could see almost nothing. If the day had been abnormally bright, the night was equally dark. Even the lights of the city street on the other side of the fence, which I made out with little difficulty once I started looking for them, seemed somehow muted. 

We were alone. For a long minute, the only sounds were the heavy noise of my breathing, and, once the din of the commons faded from my ears, the quieter sounds of Snap moving in the dark. ((It's a nice place,)) I said at last, if only because it seemed like the silence was screaming to be broken.

There was no answer for a few moments. When one came, it was not really an answer at all. ((I was wondering if I could kiss you.))

There it was. I marveled at the elegant simplicity of the request-- stated so clearly, and in a voice far more stable than anything I would have been able to muster with a matter of such weight. What was I supposed to answer? What do you say when the universe drops an unexpected gift in your lap?

My voice didn't answer, my body did. Rather, my mind couldn't quite figure out what to do, and entrusted the decision to my instinct, which fortunately made the right choice. I could barely see Snap in the darkness, but barely seeing is not the same as not seeing. He was beautiful. I slowly lowered my head until my muzzle hovered inches from his, halting there, unwilling to press on any further. I took a deep breath, something I had forgotten to do in the past several seconds, and my nostrils drank in the rich scent of the Jolteon, a smell that I could only describe as _delicious_. In the dark, I could now feel his hot breath as well as hear it, such a short distance away, likewise unmoving.

What had possessed him, to bring me here and make this request-- or, as I now saw it, this offer? Was the concept as unthinkable for him as it was for me? Something occurred to me dimly, that perhaps not all types of Pokemon possessed the same condescending attitude toward other types as Fire Pokemon did. Perhaps he saw me as his equal, or even his superior.

At the heart of it was my own identity. Was I Fire? Was I Electric? Both? Neither? Who did I want to be? Did it really matter?

I became aware that he was moving closer to me. I met his movement, and at last I tasted him. The taste was nothing short of magnificent. In a very odd way, he tasted exactly like he smelled. It was the first time I had ever kissed, but somehow I could not imagine a Fire Pokemon tasting anything like this.

We pulled apart. No commentary was exchanged on the event itself. Later we might talk about it, but for then, it seemed as though questioning the moment might cause it to burst like a soap bubble. Instead, the first spoken words were Snap's, coming in a voice quite different from his usual one. ((You're quite a bit larger than me.))

((You're quite a bit smaller than me.))

((We'll work something out.)) There was no need to specify exactly what would be worked out. Perhaps neither of us really knew. It did not matter.

The second kiss was much longer and even sweeter, if such a thing were possible. It drowned, at least for the moment, all the fears and anxieties I'd felt since childhood, transforming them into a glorious sense of excitement and discovery. With it came a feeling that was all but alien to me, the feeling of being able to let myself go, that everything would be all right, that I was safe now. I succumbed to it, letting it carry me where it would.


	17. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 17

"Ponyta?" came the whispered voice in my ear. "Ponyta, it's time for you to get up."

I resisted the voice. I was no longer tired, but the state of sleep was so warm and welcoming that I saw no reason to escape it as of yet. For the first time in what seemed like weeks, my sleep had been mercifully deep and free of dreams. The possible effect of the previous night's events on my nightmares was not something that I could predict, but either way, I was glad that I did not have to learn firsthand. 

"Ponyta." Courtney was gently shaking me now, to the extent that this teenaged human girl could shake my comparatively massive frame. "Can you hear me? I'm serious. It's after noon."

I wished she wouldn't touch me. I wanted to be left alone to think. Courtney wasn't helping very much.

"Are you all right?" Her voice was beginning to choke up a little bit. She almost sounded as though she were beginning to cry. I wondered why, then I realized that I had been doing my best not to respond at all to her actions, and that it would be easy for her to think that something was wrong with me. Courtney had been having a difficult time, and it wouldn't do for me to worry her more. Resignedly, I raised my head and let my eyes drift open.

"What's the matter?"

I blinked and tried to make sense of the shape in front of me. My eyes stubbornly refused to focus. When Courtney finally swam into clear view, the expression on her face was not what I considered a worried one. Under different circumstances, I might have said it was one of anger. But Courtney never got angry at me… and as I looked longer, I could see that my initial impression was in fact the result of excessive fatigue. Now that I thought about it, she sounded tired, too.

What was the matter? As far as I was concerned, nothing was the matter. I was in a relatively good mood, for what that was worth. It was certainly true that I was going to need time to sort through the mess of emotions that currently made up my mental state, but that did not mean that I was any more troubled or confused than usual. On the contrary, a great many things had suddenly become more clear to me.

That was my perspective on the state of affairs. Courtney, lacking my perspective, could not help but come to a different conclusion.

I raised my head completely and shifted my weight around a little to demonstrate to her satisfaction that I was, indeed, awake. As soon as she saw this, she retreated a few steps to the human-sized bed, sitting down on it with her arms crossed and glaring at me a little. "I'm worried about you," was what she thought of to say after a few moments had passed without words.

I've never been good at replying to statements of the blatantly obvious. ((Sorry,)) was all I could manage.

Courtney nodded slowly. "Apology accepted. Where were you last night?"

I shifted my legs again. The slate-colored carpeting muffled the sounds of my hooves somewhat, but not completely so. ((I was talking with Snap,)) I answered after a pause that I hoped wasn't long enough to arouse suspicion. It was the truth. Sort of.

That statement actually caused the edges of Courtney's mouth to twitch upwards in a sort of smile. The strain obvious in her expression seemed to melt away partially. "You really like him, don't you?" she asked.

I nodded. There was a world of difference between volunteering information and confirming someone else's conclusion. The former was active, the latter merely passive. Perhaps it was because there was no point in denying anything in the face of such damning evidence.

"Ponyta, I think that's great. I really do." The smile remained until after she was done with those words, at which point it began to fray a little. "But… as I think I said a couple of nights ago... there's this thing called sleep. You can talk with Snap anytime you want. Preferably during the daytime. Early evening is okay, but I'll be honest with you, I really hate being kept up till three in the morning. It's just not a good idea."

((Three in the morning?))

She frowned at me. "That's what time you came back here last night. Don't you remember at all?"

I didn't remember much of last night following my return to the doors of the Center. In my defense, I had been extremely tired by that point as well. And more than a little distracted.

Courtney figured out almost immediately that I wasn't going to answer her question (nor did I need to) and plowed on ahead. "Anyway. Will you promise me not to stay out late anymore?"

If I gave my promise, it would place a restriction on me, and I knew that the restriction would stick-- I wasn't one to break my word outside of dire circumstances. But it wouldn't be that bad, or so it seemed to me, and the alternative was to prolong this discussion. I followed the path of least resistance and nodded my agreement.

"And will you tell me where you're going? Always?"

This was easier. I had no problem with Courtney knowing where I was going. Locations in and of themselves betrayed nothing, and I doubted that Courtney would actually come to track me down most of the time. I nodded again.

She seemed satisfied at last, relaxing and leaning back a little on the bed. "All right, then. That's fine." She still looked tired, but at least she was no longer visibly upset. Some of the old, perpetually cheerful Courtney came back into her face. "Is there anything else you want to ask or talk about?"

((What are we doing today?))

Courtney laughed. "I actually meant anything about the subject we were just talking about, but that's fine. Best to leave it if neither of us has anything more to say. As for what we're doing today, I don't really have any more plans than I did for yesterday. I want to try and get in touch with King. I called his parents last night, but they hadn't heard from him yet."

The mention of her trainer's name instantly evoked images of Ashley in my mind. How long ago had I last seen them? Counting the nights that had passed since then, I realized that it had not yet been a full three days. It seemed like an eternity. Where were they? Had they fallen afoul of the PLA? I had no idea if three days was too short a time to expect a reply, or long enough that we should be worried.

"So I'll call his parents again, I guess… since I can't really do anything else right now. I have no idea where we're going to go when we leave here. King told us just to come here, and until we know more it might be wisest to stay put. We're probably pretty safe here in a big city, don't you think?"

I pointed out that, while it was true that Kelton was a huge city and one could almost become lost in it, we were staying in and around the city's Pokemon Center-- probably the most obvious place to start when one was attempting to locate a renegade Pokemon owner.

Courtney looked as though she had thought of this, nodding her head slowly but not appearing very worried. "I see your point. But do you remember King telling us that this area isn't very friendly towards the PLA? They're barely tolerated, as far as I can tell. That nurse in Radjin was ready to call the police on Langley almost the moment he set foot in the Pokemon Center, and the threat of law enforcement was enough to make him back off. It seems to me that being on League property makes us safer then we would be in a strange place."

Her logic seemed solid. I couldn't easily find any holes in it, so I let the subject be. 

"I think I'll go up to the lobby and make the call from there. Why don't you go outside while you're waiting for me? I was up there earlier getting lunch-- it's a beautiful day outside. I'll come outside and join you when I'm done."

She was right. The weather outside was every bit as warm and inviting as yesterday's had been. There was considerably more wind than there had been, but it was warm enough that the breeze was actually quite pleasant. The moment I stepped through the sliding glass doors of the lobby, the wind wrapped itself around me and held me close like some sort of insubstantial blanket. The feeling was very comforting. I knew that there would come a time when the heat overwhelmed me and I would have to seek the cool refuge of the air-conditioned lobby, but for now I was content to let myself enjoy the luxurious sensations of the hot air slipping around me.

As luck would have it, the object of my thoughts, or at least a recurring character in them, was also enjoying the sun outdoors at that very moment. Snap was lying in the middle of the field some distance away, stretched out on his back and apparently dozing off. He was not alone, I saw. There were literally hundreds of other Pokemon and Trainers scattered around the lawn and the others nearby. Some were napping, some were talking to each other, all were generally being lazy and enjoying the afternoon sun.

__

He looks beautiful.

I wanted to go straight to Snap, lying there in the warm green grass and somehow beckoning me without even being aware of my presence, but I fought it off. I had decided in the time since waking up that I did not enjoy having feelings that I did not understand. I needed time alone to figure things out. When I had thought over the situation, that would be the time to return to him. That would be my reward, being able to enjoy his presence that much more.

I quietly slipped around the curve of the building until Snap had vanished from my line of sight. My hooves were rather loud on the paving stones, but he didn't wake up. The field on the other side of the Center was smaller and sandwiched on all sides between paved roads, but it was none the less crowded for this fact. I found a small place to stand and tried to concentrate despite being surrounded by humans and Pokemon of all descriptions. I closed my eyes after a few moments. That helped a little.

__

First things first. Why did this happen?

I could not speak for Pokemon as other types, but as far as Fire-types were concerned, there were very strict guidelines concerning who one could choose as a mate. It was vastly preferable to choose individuals from within one's own species or evolutionary tree, but at the very least it was considered an axiom not to stray from Fire-types in general. Most Fire Pokemon, it seemed, had no problem with these guidelines, as I had never heard of them being broken. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Pokemon of other types were generally considered inferior in terms of beauty and physical attributes. Attempting to mate with Pokemon of other types was something that simply wasn't done.

__

But you did it.

__

Hush, I told my inner voice, annoyed at having to listen to the obvious. Yes, I had done it. I didn't regret it. But part of me still didn't understand why, and clamored for me to justify my actions.

__

Sometimes, given a chance at the thing we most want, we take it without thinking. Is it wrong to go straight for what you want? Where is the harm in this case? My thoughts were making sense, so I let them keep flowing. _You think too much of what other Fire-types do, how they think, what they would say. Who are you trying to justify your actions to-- yourself or others? And for that matter, why are you still thinking of yourself as a Fire Pokemon? Is that what you are?_

The last statement threw me for a loop. I realized that I had all but started to think of myself as an Electric-type Pokemon. The evidence was all in place: the way I thought, the kinds of things I was attracted to, even the attacks I learned. Only my physical body stubbornly contradicted the obvious. The trouble was, I had the feeling most Pokemon wouldn't see it that way. If they acknowledged my differences at all, it would be to brand me an aberration and a freak. I knew from experience that most individuals had precious little tolerance for anything that fell outside their area of experience.

That created a problem. I had no intention of changing myself in this regard to meet the expectations of others-- even it was something that I could change, which I doubted very much. But if my identity was to be a source of constant conflict with the rest of the world, or at least a large part of it, how could I cope? For a moment I had the crazy notion that perhaps I could leave behind mainstream Pokemon society and find a remote group of Electric-type Pokemon to accept me as one of their own. But after I paid the idea a few moments' thought, I realized it could never work. For one thing, it simply wasn't practical in my eyes. For another, I did not want to leave society behind. Despite my affinity for Electric Pokemon and my desire to be more like them, I found that I still craved the companionship and acceptance of other beings, especially the Fire Pokemon that I had grown up with. I might become a hermit by choice, but I did not choose to yet, and I would not hide myself out of fear or shame.

What sort of a life was I condemning myself to by these thoughts?

__

There's at least one Fire Pokemon who accepts you, I reminded myself. _Ashley._ The thought of Ashley and her trainer, who had been with me through so many of the hardest times of my life, was at the same time reassuring and distressing. Reassuring because of the knowledge that there was at least someone out there who would listen to me and help me, without being judgmental. It was distressing because those memories also recalled the fact that I had no idea where they were or what they were doing right now. For all I knew, they could be dead, or worse… and with the enigmatic PLA factored into the equation, it was very easy to imagine a "worse." It had only been a few days, but it seemed much longer.

Then there was Snap.

The more I thought about Snap, the more I realized that I was attracted to him not because of who he was, but because of what he was. Snap, it seemed, represented something that I had been searching for my entire life without being aware of exactly what it was. A being just like myself, who wanted to know me as much as I wanted to know him. The moment I thought about it, there it was: the now-constant flows of energy that I could feel pulsing through my insides. Flows of electricity, not fire. The fear, shame, and dread that the sensation had inspired such a short time ago was all but gone, supplanted by acceptance and even happiness. What had turned my feelings around in such a short time, I did not fully understand, but I knew that Snap had something to do with it. By reaching out to me and accepting me in the way that he had, Snap had shown me that despite the conflict between my inward and outward selves, I need not be alone or unloved. That, it seemed, had been one of my greatest fears all along-- a fear I had not really identified until I no longer felt it.

But how could I then find acceptance with the majority of Fire Pokemon? I had been born and raised among them, raised _as_ one of them, and I did not feel I could escape their society altogether, no matter how hard I tried.

__

You may have to settle for what you can get, another part of my brain chimed in. _You can't have everything._

I decided there was nothing I could do about that at the moment. Whatever happened, it was likely something that I would have to deal with my whole life. It could wait a little. The question was, what was going to happen next? What did I want to happen next?

While I was pondering this, something else occurred to me. Given what I had decided were my reasons for liking Snap so much, could it be that any other Electric Pokemon I had happened to be friend could have served roughly the same purpose? Was Snap, in a sense, merely in the right place at the right time for me to attach my affections to him?

In the end, it didn't matter to me. What was past was past. I now felt the way I did about Snap, and if his Electric type attracted me to him, there was definitely something that made him special to me, even among Electric-types. Maybe it was because of my prior knowledge of him, half a year and many miles away in Silverspring. In any case, I knew that just as I wanted to know Electric Pokemon in general, this was one particular Electric Pokemon that I wanted to know even more deeply.

I knew where I wanted to be, then. The only unsolved problem was that of how to get there. I wasn't sure I would have a choice-- the events of my life up to that point had not done wonders for my feelings of self-determination. It was true, I decided how I would feel, and I went along with most of what happened, but really it was just that-- going along. Had that really been so bad? It had gotten me to meet Courtney, then caused me to meet up with Ashley and her trainer again, then led me to Snap. Would my luck run out? Or had I endured so much during the earlier parts of my life that I was due to be happy for a while?

"Ponyta!"

Courtney's voice. Why was she here already? I opened my eyes. ((What is it?)) I asked, still in a daze of my own thoughts.

"Ponyta, I've just been talking to King. He got a new phone, and his parents gave me the number. He and Ashley are fine. They're in one of the eastern port cities-- I forget which one, but I can always call them back. King wanted you to know they were okay, and that the PLA doesn't appear to be following them-- but he also wanted to warn me."

((Warn you about what?))

"Didn't you hear what I just said? The PLA didn't follow them when they left at Crossroads. That means they either gave up, which King didn't think was likely, or they're more concerned with us."

The connection dawned on me. ((Do you think we're in any danger right now?)) I asked.

"I don't know. As I said, I think we're all right as long as we're in the Pokemon Center… but this park is a pretty big place, and there are lots of places where it would be easy to get trapped. I think the best thing we can do is stay right around the Center, or at least this plaza, until King or someone else can help us. He was supposed to call me back this evening…" Courtney appeared to drift off into thought for a minute, then she blinked and returned her attention to me. "And now I _definitely_ don't want you wandering off at night-- understood?"

((Understood,)) I said. I was sure that Snap wouldn't let any harm come to me, but even I had to admit that taking precautions made good sense.

Courtney still looked worried. "I think I might try and call him back right now, now that I think about it. I'm going to go back to the room. You heard what I said, right? Don't go outside this area. Let's meet back in the room before dinner, and I'll tell you what else I've been able to figure out. Does that sound like a good idea?"

((Sure.))

"I'll talk to you later, then." She patted my neck, then started back towards the building.

((And try not to worry so much,)) I called after her retreating form, fully aware that perhaps I ought to be following my own advice. She was already too far away for me to tell if my words had been heard or not.

***

Snap had moved from the place where I had seen him a short while before, but he didn't prove too hard to find. In the field nearby, a group of Electric Pokemon had started playing a game whereby they used their electromagnetic fields to maneuver a small metal sphere through the air. I didn't know what the object of the game was, and I didn't try to figure it out. The important thing was that Snap was one of several Pokemon sitting or lying in a circle around the playing field, watching the proceedings.

I moved up beside him. A large Electrode had taken possession of the ball and was rolling down the field, barreling straight through most of the smaller Pokemon who tried to stop him. ((Why aren't you playing?)) I inquired.

((Ponyta!)) His ears pricked at the sound of my voice. ((Hi! Oh. Well, they asked me to play, but I didn't want to get involved in anything. I was hoping you would show up sometime soon.))

I thought that was sweet, but didn't say so. ((Listen, you know… I've been thinking about last night.))

((You, too?))

That startled me a bit. ((You mean you were thinking about it too?))

He looked a bit embarrassed. ((Ah, yeah, of course. How could I not?))

((Good point. What in particular were you thinking?))

Snap looked around. I did, too, and saw that some of the other spectators were starting to become aware of our conversation. ((What do you say we find a different place to talk about this?))

We found a relatively deserted patch of field near the edge of the forest. Being so far away from the Center sent a little chill down my spine, but the sun was shining brightly and there were no real shadows that would give a potential attacker any sort of cover. Snap checked the area, looked satisfied, and turned to me. ((You first.))

I almost protested, but Snap would no doubt point out that I had been the one to bring up the subject, which was of course a completely reasonable argument. So I relented. It still wasn't easy to share, but I thought maybe I would feel better if I told Snap some of my thoughts. ((I was just thinking, you know… thinking about what happened.))

((I remember it, too.)) There was a faint trace of amusement in Snap's voice. Coupled with his facial expression, it gave the impression that he was more than faintly amused but was endeavoring to conceal the majority of his amusement for my sake. I had to give him points for that.

((Snap,)) I said, deciding to get at the meat of the matter, ((do you think what we did was wrong?))

((Why would it be wrong?))

I stared at him. He couldn't be that dense.

((My parents always told me,)) Snap muttered after a few moments, ((that as long as I found someone I liked and was happy with, appearance and other things like that didn't matter.))

((People told me that too,)) I said ruefully, ((but somehow I think they never had our situation in mind.))

((Probably not. But as far as I'm concerned, the point is the same. I like you, and it seems like you like me, and anyone who's going to tell me how to live my life can be damned to hell!))

The last words spilled out in such a tumble that it seemed to me as though Snap had to have been thinking of the same things as me. ((Snap, uh, I want you to know that I've been thinking it over, and I've decided I feel exactly the same way.))

((You do?))

"Snap!" It was a male human voice calling out across the field. Looking, I saw a young male human, whose facial features suggested Johtoan descent. He had a belt lined with Pokeballs and was gesturing for Snap to come to him.

((Ugh. That's my trainer.)) Snap grimaced. ((I'm sorry, Ponyta, but I promised I'd do something with him this afternoon. I'm going to have to get in touch with you later?))

((Can't you just, ahem, cancel?))

((I'm sorry.)) He really did look sorry. ((We made the tour reservations days ago. I'd never have agreed to go along if I'd known you were going to be here… well, not if I knew what was going to happen… but I don't think I can back out now.))

((Oh.)) I was disappointed, to say the least. ((Well, I'm sure we'll find some other time together…))

((Tonight?))

Snap looked hopeful, and I was sure I knew why. I felt my shoulders sag. To say it was an appealing prospect was quite an understatement, but… ((I can't. I promised Courtney I wouldn't go out at night anymore.))

((You can't sneak out?))

I had to be firm, I reminded myself. ((No. I'm sorry, you know I'd love to, but this is very important to her. I don't want to make her worried. She's done so much for me.))

((Oh. Well, I won't say I like it, but I understand. Tomorrow, then?"

I smiled. ((Tomorrow.))

((Tomorrow,)) he echoed, smiling back. He turned around to go to his trainer, who seemed to be growing impatient.

((One last thing,)) I said. I felt silly asking the question, but… ((Was it good? Did you enjoy it?))

Snap blushed. ((Well, uh… not that I have much of anything to compare it to, you understand, but-))

"SNAP!"

((Coming! Sorry, I'll talk to you later.))

I was left alone. I would have preferred Snap's presence, naturally, but for once being alone wasn't so bad. I was feeling pretty good, all things considered.

***

When the phone rang later that night, it woke us both up. To be more accurate, it woke Courtney up and jarred me out of whatever my thoughts might have been at that moment. Sleep had not been coming easily for me. Courtney, on the other hand, might have been asleep, but her reaction time did not suffer in the least for it: she nearly fell out of bed trying to reach the phone and had it to her ear before my preoccupied brain had registered the fact that the call might be from King.

"Hello?"

What happened next had my undivided attention, for although the voice was King's, he seemed to be breathing heavily and had his voice raised enough that I could hear it clearly on the other side of the room.

"Courtney. Are you still in Kelton?"

"Yes."

"Get out of there. Now."

It was a testament to King's trustworthiness that neither of us seemed to think of questioning the order. "Where shall we go?" was all Courtney had to say.

"East. A town called to Ginther's Ridge is about six hours' walk along the Valley Road. When you get there, go to the Center and ask for a nurse named James. He'll help you decide what to do next."

"This James knows how to deal with the PLA?"

"He's encountered them before, if that's what you mean. If you want to hear a long story, ask him about his scars. But if there's nothing else for right now, then you need to go."

"King, do you have associates in every town in the world?"

I could hear a snort from the other end of the line. "Hardly. Now get going. We've wasted enough time already."

***

The last time I had been out this late, it was under far more pleasant circumstances. At this hour, the park was deserted except for a few trainers of nocturnal Pokemon. The shadows that had been my friends 24 hours ago now hid imaginary enemies. Only the lit paths and streets seemed safe.

"How do we get on the Valley Road from here?" Courtney inquired of the receptionist on duty at the front desk.

The receptionist, an elderly-looking lady with wire frames, smiled. "Couldn't be simpler. All you have to do is take the east or west road out of the park, depending on which way you want to go. Either way, it turns into 56th street. Follow that street to the outskirts of the city and it turns into the Valley Road. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Courtney shook her head. "No, we'll go now. Thank you for your help."

It turned out to be exactly as the woman had said. Nobody molested us as we made our way out of town, and save for a few words with the officer at the guard station as we passed the city limits, we had virtually no human contact at all as we began our journey east. 

((Are you sure this is the right thing to be doing?)) I asked after we had been walking quickly for a while. It was after midnight, but the moon was nearly full and cast enough light that we could easily see our way.

"King told us to do it."

((But why? He didn't tell us why it was that we should be leaving town.))

"I'm not sure, but my guess is that he thought explaining it would take too long. I'm sure it's the PLA again. It's not like we didn't have any warning that they might be after us."

((True,)) I said. Then something else occurred to me-- something that struck me so hard that I stopped still in the middle of the path. In the urgency of the moment, Snap had completely escaped my thoughts until this second. ((Oh, no.))

"What?" Courtney had stopped walking too and was staring at me.

I started walking again. ((I forgot to tell Snap we were leaving.))

Courtney looked pained. "Oh, Ponyta. I'm sorry. Still, don't you think it should be pretty easy to get in touch with him from wherever we end up?"

((I guess. I just know he'll be worried.))

"Perhaps… but don't you think he'd be worried even if he knew what was going on?"

((I guess you're right.))

We trotted along for a few more minutes. I was about to ask Courtney if she wanted to get on my back, reasoning that even with the added load I would be faster than her human legs, when she leaned close to me and whispered something. "The next time we come to a shadowy area, look back at the path and tell me what you see."

I did as I was instructed. There, clearly distinguishable in the moonlight, were the silhouettes of three humans. By their size, I judged that they were adults and probably men, although the long coats they were wearing made it difficult to distinguish anything else about them.

((I see them. What should we do?))

"Keep going and shake a leg."

It seemed that it was high time to broach my suggestion, so I did. ((Get on my back. We can travel faster that way.))

She seemed dubious. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

((Positive. Hurry up and climb aboard.))

Courtney clambered aboard and grabbed two fistfuls of my mane. "I've never ridden bareback before," she confided to me.

((I guess you'd better learn fast. Here we go.))

I increased our speed to a fast trot. Courtney seemed to have no trouble hanging on, and even stole a look backwards as we gained ground on our would-be pursuers. "They're running now-- but if they can keep up, I'll be very surprised."

I chuckled quietly. So would I.

Courtney returned her attention to the path ahead of us, and it only took a moment for her to panic again. "Ponyta!"

The moment she screamed my name, I saw what she was looking at. Some distance ahead where the path wound through forest on both sides, another group of humans was standing across the highway. They were obviously waiting for someone, and it was an easy guess who they were waiting for.

__

Enemies on the path behind us; enemies on the path ahead of us. Time to remove the path from the equation. Without waiting for confirmation from Courtney, I left the paved surface and plowed into the woods. The little ambush party wasn't too far away for my hearing to detect the sounds of shouted curses and pursuing footsteps. I heard the sounds and saw the reflected flashes of Pokeballs popping behind us. I couldn't afford to look back and see what was being released, but Courtney did and screamed again. I poured on the speed.

"They've got bat Pokemon!" whispered Courtney tightly as we dodged a low-hanging tree branch. "If we don't get away now, they'll be able to hunt us down even in the dark! Hurry up!"

__

What do you think I'm trying to do, was what I wanted to say, but the only word of those that actually emerged from my mouth was ((Trying.)) The dark and uncertain path ahead was my greatest concern. Avoid a rock here, skirt a dead branch there, leap over a small crack in the ground… The sounds of our pursuers were getting fainter, and I thought for a moment we might be making progress.

That was when Courtney fell off.

I had gotten so used to her screams of terror-- not that I could blame her, the situation we were in was enough to make anyone freak out-- that I didn't even notice she was gone until I registered the sudden lightness on my back. By the time I turned around, I was already a good fifty feet past the point where a branch I had missed had swept her clean off my back. In what little shreds of light were available to me, I could already see two menacing creatures circling around her, the beat of their leathery wings audible even at this distance.

((COURTNEY!))

She didn't seem to hear me. One of the creatures swooped down as though to attack her; she aimed a kick at it, and it darted up again, out of reach. I took a step forward, and before I quite realized what was happening, anger surged through me. There was a blinding flash and a terrific thunderclap, and suddenly the Crobat was lying on the ground in a gibbering heap of thrashing limbs. I quite clearly heard an astonished expletive uttered from the approaching humans.

__

Nice work, I thought to myself, almost without realizing it.

The other Pokemon had broken off its inspection of Courtney to investigate this new threat. I danced back as it flew towards me. _Do that again,_ I told my body. Nothing happened . Evidently my body didn't seem to be listening.

The Crobat danced in front of me, glaring at me with eyes that could only be described as malicious. It seemed eager to avenge the attack on its twin. It darted at me. I shuffled backwards. It lined up its attack again and made another pass. I again managed to avoid it, but this time my hind legs slipped on a pile of loose rocks and dirt. I stumbled and fell. 

__

Crap.

The infernal bat seemed to realize that its prey was in a bad way. All too aware that the first hit would probably incapacitate me, I mentally lashed my body, trying to get it to deliver the goods. _Thundershock. Thunderbolt. Thunder Wave. ANYTHING!_

The Crobat screamed. I thought for an instant I had been successful, but the plume of liquid fire that had engulfed it was nothing that had come from me. Looking to my right revealed a medium-sized Pokemon that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, a golden creature whose tails fanned out behind it in a plume that would have put any peacock to shame.

A Ninetales!

The wounded bat flittered off lopsidedly to rejoin its human masters, who were even now approaching the spot where Courtney had fallen. Some of them bent to inspect her, others pointed at me and the Ninetales. I staggered back to my feet. The sudden aid had saved me from the Crobat, but I still didn't see how the two of us could possibly take on a whole contingent of the PLA, complete with their own Pokemon and probably with weapons as well.

Now a few of the agents started toward us. The Ninetales adjusted his (her?) aim, and a twenty-foot-long swath of dried leaves and brush blazed up at the touch. The brilliant yellow light allowed me to see the scene clearly for the first time, and it also provided quite an effective deterrent to the attackers, who stopped in their tracks to resize the situation.

((They will find a way around the fire. Come!))

((But Courtney…!))

((You can do nothing for your human. You'd be taken, too. They will take her away from the fire, which is more than we could do right now. I have no time to argue with you. Come!))

I went.


	18. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 18

The spreading fire had dwindled to a tiny glow at the limits of my vision when I decided the time had come to get some answers. ((Hold it. I don't want to go any further until you answer some questions.))

The Ninetales stopped and faced me. He did not seem offended by the request. ((What are your questions, then?))

((For starters, you can tell me what your name is and where you're taking me.))

((Fair enough. You can refer to me as Alex, or Alexander if you have a thing for syllables. As for where we are going, I thought it best to take you to my master at first. If anything can be done about your owner, my master will be able to do it, and if nothing can be done, you will need a place to stay.))

((Alex.)) The name sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. ((And what is the name of your master, if I may ask?))

((He is called James. He lives in an old farmhouse not far from-))

((James!)) I exclaimed, interrupting. ((Does your master also work at a Pokemon Center?))

The fox narrowed his eyes. ((You know him?))

((Uh… sort of. We were on our way to meet him.))

((Then your master knows him.))

((Again, sort of. We're friends of a friend, I guess you might say.))

((Hmm… most interesting. I am beginning to see why the PLA called out what must have been an entire local chapter to intercept you. I think you should wait until we get home to say anything else. My master will want to hear.)) Alex looked back at the flames in the distance. ((The firefighters will be here soon, and some Hydro Pumps will make quick work of that blaze. We should keep moving.))

((You didn't have to start a forest fire just so we could get away,)) I pointed out quietly as we started walking again.

((Didn't I? Do you know what it is to be captured?))

I shook my head no, once again suddenly fearful for Courtney's safety.

((About the best you can hope for is to be placed in one of their so-called Pokemon shelters. That doesn't sound so bad, but the living conditions are generally intolerable-- and getting adopted by the sorts of people who shop those places isn't much better.)) Alex grinned, showing his teeth. ((There may be some good to come out of all this. If the authorities got here quickly enough, they may have seen the PLA agents leaving-- and who do you think will get the blame for the fire?))

((How can you say that? Think of all the wild Pokemon who lost their homes in that fire!))

((Whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn't say I liked having to do it, or that it was a good thing. I'm just pointing out that I basically didn't have a choice, and saying we should be grateful for any good that comes from the bad. Relax.))

((Um… okay, I guess.)) I still wasn't quite sure whether or not I agreed, but at least he seemed willing to be reasonable.

((For the record, you haven't told me what your name is yet.))

((I don't really have a name. You can call me Ponyta.))

((Ah. Ponyta.)) Alex cocked his head at me. ((Catchy.))

The last thing I needed was male sarcasm.

***

As promised, the mysterious James did indeed make his home in an old if well-kept farmhouse, although any traces of whatever farm it had once stood on had long since been obliterated by the advancing forest. Most of the windows were glowing with a soft yellow light and the front door was standing open. Alex seemed to think this was normal, so we went in without so much as a knock.

The living room was clean and tidy, but the furniture and rugs were obviously old and worn. The place had the look of being inhabited by someone who cared more about comfort and utility than about keeping up appearances. The overstuffed chair had definitely seen better days, and the swaybacked couch had several stains whose origins I didn't dare inquire upon, but the room also boasted several modern electronic devices, including a large television and a video phone.

((He must be in the study. Have a look around while I fetch him.))

I studied the room in greater detail as Alex scampered off. All four walls were covered in the same yellowing, floral-patterned wallpaper. Three of the walls were bare except for windows and light fixtures, but the fourth was almost completely tiled with framed pictures of Pokemon of all kinds. A few of the pictures were color, most were black and white, and many looked as though they had been clipped from a newspaper or other publication. I noticed that many of the pictures had small ribbons attached to them. The ribbons came in three colors: black, red, and white. The black and red ribbons far outnumbered the white ones.

Two sets of footsteps could be heard returning to the room now; one heavier and distinctly human. I turned my head to see who it was. James turned out to be a middle-aged man whose pure white hair and beard stood out in stark contrast to his darkly tanned skin. He wore thick glasses and was casually dressed. His most striking feature, though, were the twin scars on his temples and the matching pair near the base of his neck. I found myself wondering in fascination if he had more that could not be seen.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" James squinted and adjusted his glasses, then frowned. "Ponyta, that's your name?"

((Yes, sir,)) I replied, shifting a bit.

"As good a name as any other, I suppose. Well, Ponyta, Alex here tells me that you and your master were referred to me by a friend. You were on your way to see me, I assume from Kelton, but you got ambushed by the PLA in the forest. Your owner was taken by the agents. Am I more or less correct so far?"

((Yes.))

"Hmm." The frown deepened. The lines on James' face suggested that here was a man who had occasion to frown far too often. "That's not good. Tell me, have you any idea why they were after you? You don't always know why you've been targeted, you see; that's why I ask."

((Well… you see, my master isn't really my owner.))

"You were stolen?"

((No… not really.))

James walked to the chair and lowered himself into it with a sigh. "Start as far back as you feel necessary, and explain the events that brought you to this point, if you would please."

In more or less detail, I quickly recounted my journeys from the time I had left Silverspring until I and Courtney had been ambushed on the highway. I left out my own peculiarities and the events directly surrounding them, figuring it was better not to break too much ice all at once.

When I finished, James seemed thoughtful for a few minutes. "Quite an interesting story, indeed. So King is our mutual friend? I was wondering when that young globetrotter would pop onto my radar screen again."

((Sir, how well do you know King and Ashley?))

James snorted. "I only taught him everything he knows. Look, I need to be at work in about an hour, and that means I need to get dressed. Before I go, I'll make some calls and we'll start seeing what can be done about releasing your master. Lost or stolen Pokemon aren't one of the PLA's main political platforms, so that makes out job a bit easier… not that that's saying much. But we'll see… Is that okay?"

I nodded. ((King told us to come to you for help, so I guess I trust you. Whatever you think we should do is fine with me.))

"Atta girl. I'll go do that, then." James heaved himself out of the chair and started towards the back of the house.

((But what if the PLA comes to the house while you're gone?))

"No problem," James called over his shoulder. "I sincerely doubt they will, but if they do, that's what the land mines are for."

((Land mines?))

But James was gone. 

***

I waited until James had left for work to ask Alex about something that was bothering me. ((Forgive me for saying this, but your master seems a little bit paranoid to me.))

((Paranoid?)) Alex gave a small chuckle. ((Whatever makes you say that?))

((The fact that normal people don't put land mines around their houses, for one thing.))

((Oh, yes, those. Well, if it makes you feel any better, the mines can't go off until someone arms them from inside the house. And as for the paranoia bit, James has been shot at in public three times in the last six months alone. I don't think I'd call him paranoid, no.))

((Shot at… by the PLA?))

((Who else?))

((What did he do to get them angry at him? Does it have anything to do with the place where he works?)) It seemed to me that I had heard of humans killing each other over such matters.

((No, why would it? It's just a normal Pokemon Center-- nothing more, nothing less.)) Alex took a moment to stretch out where he was lying on the floor. ((No, the reason certain people want him dead is because of what he does here in this house. Have you ever heard of PRF? The Platinum Rule Foundation?))

I indicated that I hadn't.

((No surprise. It's pretty small so far. Anyway, what it is, is a charitable organization dedicated to improving conditions for Pokemon worldwide-- or, more briefly, doing what James calls 'offering an alternative.' One of the reasons the PLA is so powerful, we believe, is because they and their spinoff groups have an effective monopoly on the donations and support of people who want to help Pokemon. We're trying to break that stranglehold.))

I was beginning to understand. ((I see. And you run that organization from this house?))

((We do a large part of the work coordinating things, yes.))

((How successful have you been so far?))

((Moderately so. We've got a respectable number of members here on the peninsula, along with a modicum of official support, which is why we're considered dangerous. On the other hand, Johto and Kanto might as well be brick walls. Orthodoxy is strongest there, and the PLA is quite entrenched.))

At that moment the phone rang, momentarily interrupting our discussion. After the second ring, I asked Alex what we should do.

((If it's someone we know, the screen will engage automatically and I can talk to them. Otherwise, the system will take a message.))

As if on cue, the screen flickered to life, startling me. What was even more startling was the realization that although the caller had sprouted a beard, dark glasses and what had to be a wig since I had seen him last, it was still very much someone that I knew. ((_KING!_))

"Ponyta!" he exclaimed, almost at the same time. "You got there already! Is James at work? Where's Courtney?"

Remembering that King could not understand Ponyta-speak well, I turned to Alex for assistance. The Ninetales stepped forward and spoke. ((Ponyta's trainer never made it here, King. They were ambushed on the highway and only Ponyta escaped. James is currently conducting a search for her.))

"Damn." King's face fell. "You have no idea how much I wish I could help, but I think at this point I and Ashley need to leave the continent. We're going to Kanto. They'll never look for us there, and besides, I think that the only safe way out of town right now is by ship."

((You were attacked too?))

"Very nearly so, yes. What really frightens me is the fact that I think Schaefer himself is with this group."

((An operation of this size can't be good,)) said Alex worriedly. ((What are your travel plans and cover? James will want to know.))

"Tickets to Vermillion on the liner _Gustav Gustaffson_," said King, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at a large cruise ship in the background. "Once we get there, I'll probably try and borrow some Pokemon from a contact so that I can pose as a bona fide trainer. We'll probably stay there anywhere from two to six months. If the old man has any questions, he can call me, okay?))

((Got it.))

A flashing red border formed around the edge of the screen. "My time for this call is almost up. Was there anything else?"

Alex shook his head no. 

((Say hi to Ashley for me,)) I cut in.

"Will do." Evidently King had learned a little of the language here and there. "Ponyta, don't worry. As soon as this all blows over, we're coming back and we're going to visit you."

The screen flickered and went dark. I sighed.

((Don't sound so mournful,)) Alex admonished me, returning to his resting spot on the rug. ((At least two people we know are OK. You learn to appreciate that kind of thing.))

I couldn't fault his logic, even though I wasn't sure logic was what the situation called for. I decided to change the subject a little. ((So you've met King, too?))

((He's come by the house a few times over the years to do business or just to be friendly. We actually don't have a shortage of visitors here, despite all the security. That little Vulpix who follows him around is quite a handful, isn't she?))

((She can be, I'm sure. You've known her for a while?))

Alex looked rueful. ((Long enough for her to bite me. Hard. Like I said, she's quite a handful.))

His tone of voice did not seem to invite further discussion, so I decided that another change of subject was in order. ((What time does James get home from work?))

((Most days he gets home around three. Not soon, in other words. Get some rest. I doubt you had a full night's sleep, and even if you did, a few hours' extra nap time never hurt anybody.)) Alex immediately followed his advice by starting to snore in what must have been less than ten seconds.

I sighed. Lack of sleep or no, resting did not seem to be in the cards for me anytime in the near future.

***

When Alex finally woke up later that afternoon, I asked him to tell me a little bit more about himself and James. There were a few too many mysteries surrounding the place for me to resist, and I needed something to pass the time anyway.

He seemed amused. ((What would you like to know?))

((Well, for starters, I'm curious as to how you and James met.))

((Oh, that.)) He shrugged. ((It's no long story. He rescued me from a Daycare in the Orange Islands. I had no owner, he had a thing for foxes-- it was a match made in heaven, I guess.))

((Daycare?)) 

((You don't know what one is?))

((Not in the context of Pokemon.))

((You really don't get out much, do you? Ahem. 'Daycare' is the euphemism used by most humans for Pokemon breeding mills. There are two different kinds-- one is a large-scale operation that cranks out Pokemon by the hundreds for sale to families with small children, and one that caters to clients on an individual basis, many of whom bring in their own Pokemon to be bred.)) Alex had a look of utter disgust on his face as he spoke. ((Needless to say, most of this breeding takes place without the consent of the Pokemon involved. Sometimes Pokemon are even forced to mate outside of their own type, just so that the offspring will have some desirable move.))

I digested this information.

((Some daycares even provide training services for wannabe trainers who can't be bothered to do things on their own. You drop a Pokemon off, come back a few weeks later, it's gained a bunch of levels. No muss, no fuss.))

((Do you and James… do you work against these Daycares?))

((We try to, yes. Again, the problem is mainly one of education-- the average Daycare user, we've found, doesn't tend to have any idea of what horrific places they are. The trouble is, guess who backs up the Daycares half the time?))

((The PLA?))

((Yup. Seems bribes help pay for reelection campaigns.)) Alex scowled, then brightened up a bit. ((Okay, now I get to ask you a question, okay?))

It was fair enough. ((Shoot.))

((Do you have a boyfriend?))

It was not a question I had been prepared for, to say the least, and the fact that I could answer the question in any of several ways only made it worse. ((Yes. No! Um… I don't know.))

((Yes? No? You don't know?)) Alex sounded faintly amused.

((Heh.)) Oddly enough, I was not angry at myself for sounding like an idiot, as I had been in times past. For some reason I felt like I enjoyed talking to Alex, almost like I had Ashley. ((We just got involved with each other, I guess… and neither of us has really put it in those terms yet.)) 

((I've had relationships like that. Do you _want_ to put it in those terms, though? I guess that's what I'm asking.))

That question at least was easy to answer. ((Yes, I do… a lot. I think one of us was going to, but I kind of had to leave town in a hurry.))

((I've had relationships like that too,)) commented Alex dryly. ((Well, then, best of luck meeting up again, I suppose.))

((What about you?)) I had to ask.

((Me? Well, nothing at the moment, actually. That's why I asked.))

I was saved from having to respond to that by the sound of heavy booted feet on the front porch. James had returned home.

***

"Well, why didn't King call me at work?" was what James had to say when we told him about the only interesting thing to happen that day. He sounded kind of annoyed, which I supposed was reasonable considering he had just come off of eight hours at work. "He has my cell number."

((He might not,)) pointed out Alex. ((You had to change numbers a while back, remember?))

"Yes, I did," mused James, stroking his beard. "Too many misguided individuals in this world with nothing more productive to do with their days than make obscene phone calls. I know I sent an e-mail to the list with my new number… but it'd be just like King to not go near a computer for months and wonder why he missed everything. Well, speaking of e-mail, let's go check my inbox and see if we've made any progress towards locating your Courtney." 

I followed James to the room in the back of his house that I guessed was his study. Like the other rooms I had seen, it was utilitarian but not harshly so. There was an old, heavy desk against one wall, complete with an equally aged but serviceable swivel chair and a free-standing file cabinet to one side. The desk held a modern computer along with a printer that doubled as a scanner and copier, but every other available square inch of desktop was cluttered with papers. The only other article of furniture in the room was a small cot against the opposite wall. It was neatly made and was evidently not the place where James slept on a regular basis.

"Hmm. Let's see." James slipped into the chair, deactivated the Pokemon screen saver with a click of the mouse, and clicked through windows until he arrived at his e-mail program. "Mr. Hate Mail, meet Mr. Recycling Bin. Update from Kyanon; I'll get to you later. Oh, here we go." He pointed to something on the screen and motioned for me to come closer so I could read over his shoulder. "Report from a friend of mine in the south. Seems the PLA made a big publicity splash out of returning some runaway girl to her family near Tentacruel Bay. Sound familiar?"

I looked at the names given in the e-mail as the parents of the girl. Indeed they were familiar; they were those of Courtney's parents. I felt an overwhelming sense of relief: at least she was safe and no longer in the hands of the PLA. ((That's her,)) I confirmed to James in a shaky voice.

"Well, that's good. That's very good. Let me just keep looking to see if I got anything that corroborates this or offers any additional information."

James continued to scan his mailbox for anything that looked like it might be relevant to our situations. Meanwhile, I took the time to study the room's walls. Like the living room, there were little or no extraneous items standing on the floor, but the wall was positively cluttered with decorations. In this case, the walls were covered with framed drawings… drawings of Pokemon. There were plain pencil sketches, charcoal drawings, colored pencils, even a hand-inked chart of all the Unown in alphabetical order. They all seemed to have been done by the same person, and while I was no art critic, it seemed evident to me that this person had no small amount of talent.

((Um, James?))

"Yes?" He didn't move his head or pause in his task as he answered me.

((Whose drawings are these?))

"Oh, the ones in this room? Those are all mine. You like them?"

((Very much,)) I said. ((They're very good.))

"Thank you. It's kind of you to say so." James sounded genuinely pleased by my compliments. "Most Pokemon don't care much for artwork, it seems, or maybe it's just mine. You're only the third Pokemon to have commented favorably on them."

((Who were the first two?))

"Oh. Alex, naturally, and a rather peculiar Blastoise that I had the pleasure of knowing for a time. He had me draw a special picture for him-- it should be down near the floor, next to the door, I think."

I looked, and found the picture easily. It was of a peculiar Blastoise indeed: instead of the normal blue color scheme, this specimen was done in fiery reds and oranges. The twin cannons protruding from its shell each had a small wisp of flame trailing from the muzzle. ((I see it. It's… interesting.))

"He loved it." James still did not turn from his work, but his voice grew thoughtful. "I wonder what happened to that Blastoise."

I found myself wondering, too-- and something else struck me. ((James, do you think you could draw a picture for me?))

"Certainly. Inspiration has always been a big problem for me, so it's good when other people ask me to draw something. What did you have in mind?"

I didn't have to think about it, of course. ((A Ponyta… but make her coat yellow, not orange. And instead of flames, make her mane and tail spiky, like a Jolteon. Do you think you can do that?))

"Shouldn't be a problem," he said. "I'll start on it as soon as I can, but I can't promise when it will be done."

And that was that.

James continued his task. I meanwhile continued looking at the picture. It was only a guess, but the longer I looked at the strange creature depicted in the drawing, the more convinced I was that we might have something in common. If only I could have met him. What would we have found to talk about?

"Ponyta. Is this your trainer? The one you ran away from, I mean, not Courtney."

I looked at what James was referring to. The e-mail had contained a link to an online news article, which in turn included a picture of a tall, well-dressed man with a large mustache and jet-black hair that was greying about the temples. ((No, that's his father. Henry Kettlebaum.))

"Your original owner was his son?"

((Yes.))

"I see." James leaned back, removed his glasses, and rubbed his forehead. "Well, at least now I understand why the PLA was after you. You seem to have made an enemy of the richest man in the Southern Reaches. It's no wonder they'd be falling all over themselves to be the ones to return you to his son." Sigh. "This is good news in a way, because combined with everything else I've read in the past five minutes, we can rest assured that Courtney is safe again with her parents. The bad news is that the South is likely to be swarming with PLA activity right now. There's probably no way to get the two of you back together immediately."

((How long?)) It was all I wanted to know.

"Best-case scenario, which would be them latching on to something else quickly, is about a month. Worst-case, it could take up to a year."

Even a month seemed like an eternity, but I did not protest. Courtney's safety was all I could possibly have hoped for, and now that that was assured, everything else seemed like a bonus. ((What will I do until then?)) was my next question.

"You're welcome to stay here with us. We can both use the company, and my job provides me with free Pokemon-related goods and services, so it's no big deal. Sound good?"

All of the other people that I could consider my friends were too far away to be of any help, and I didn't want to be out on my own, not now. I nodded yes.

"Excellent." James rose from the chair. "Let's start by figuring out where you're going to sleep. While we're at it, I can tell you about a few things you should know if you're going to be staying here."

((Like what?))

"Well, Alex, for instance."

((What about Alex?))


	19. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 19

((And you're sure it will be safe now?))

James was heaving the last of several large boxes into the back of the truck. "Nothing's ever sure, Ponyta, but it shouldn't be any more dangerous than it normally is. There are still agents in the south, always are, but they all seem to have gone off their heightened state of alert now. I'm not too worried."

I shifted my weight as he closed the tailgate and checked to make sure it was secure. ((But what if they do come after us?))

"I wouldn't be too worried. In a society where most people are ignorant of any methods of transportation between the bicycle and the train, escaping from your enemies in a pickup truck is surprisingly easy." Satisfied with the job he'd done in loading, James cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled toward the house. "ALEX!"

A furry yellow missile bolted from the front door, down the porch steps, and screeched to a halt at our feet. 

((We ready to go?))

James nodded. "Surprisingly enough, yes. Get on in the front seat. We'll be going in just a minute."

As Alex scurried into the cab of the truck, his owner turned to me. "You're sure you don't want to ride."

((I'm quite sure, thank you.)) I had explained why: keeping up with the truck on foot was no problem for me, even over long distances. More than that, there was simply no place in the truck suitable for me to ride. I was too large to fit in the front, obviously, and even if the back hadn't been filled with our cargo of promotional materials, it was not someplace I would have wanted to spend the trip. The standard solution was for a large Pokemon to remain in its ball for the entire journey, but I had vetoed that idea. Life outside the Pokeball had grown on me.

"Very well. I guess we'll talk to you when we stop to rest, then. Um… Have a good trip." 

With that, James likewise climbed into the cab and shut the door. Moments later the engine started and the truck pulled away down the dirt road that led into the forest. I followed at a brisk trot, easily sufficient for keeping up.

***

It took somewhere between ten and fifteen minutes for our little party to reach the city limits of Kelton. Trying to gauge the relative distances in my head, I reasoned out that we would reach the Silverspring area late the next day-- still a respectable journey, but much less than the eight days of actual travel time it had taken me and Courtney to traverse the same distance in the opposite direction.

As the truck approached the main traffic junction on the east side of the city, James slowed to a stop and stuck his head out the window. "Ponyta. Is there anything you need to do in town, or shall we keep on going?"

I had thought over the same question and had already come up with an answer. If I had thought there was any real chance Snap would be there, I would have wanted to look for him, but months had gone by. Any time I spent on the slim chance of meeting up with Snap would take me longer to reach the certainty of finding Courtney. ((Thank you, but I'm fine. Let's keep going.))

"Okie-doke." Without further comment, James withdrew his head and swung the pickup left, onto the road that skirted the city to the south. A few minutes and another waystation later, and we had again left the city behind on our way towards the center of the Peninsula.

***

The town of Crossroads didn't look much different in the light of day than it did at midnight. The streets were equally devoid of humans or Pokemon, with the sole exception of a couple of prepubescent junior Trainers hanging around outside the Center. James referred derisively to them as "cookies." I didn't know what he meant, but it didn't sound very nice.

The truck turned a corner and screeched to a halt, sending up a cloud of dust, in front of the only other building in town I was familiar with. James climbed out and waved to me. "I need to drop something off here. Go in and say hi to the owner. Don't worry, I and Alex are good friends with him."

((I think we've met,)) I answered, but I followed Alex inside. The dominant theme of the store was water, which I supposed was understandable for an establishment that catered mostly to aquatic Pokemon and their trainers. The man behind the counter still had the same curly hair that had stuck in my memory, and he was wearing what to all appearances were the same clothes. I hoped they had at least received a wash in the past few months.

"Look!" Greene seemed quite happy to see us, but the only other human in the store, an elderly gentleman browsing the back rows, looked as though he could not care less. "It's Alex! And… are you the Ponyta who was with King the last time I saw him?"

I nodded.

Greene threw up his hands in mock exasperation. "Every time my friends come to see me, they devise new combinations of themselves to mess with my head. It's a conspiracy. Nevertheless, it's excellent to see you. Janus, say hi to our guests."

A Dewgong that was reclining in a large wading pool in the middle of the store waved a flipper and barked a greeting to us.

"That seems to be James' truck outside," continued Greene without missing a beat. "Did Alex learn to drive, or is the gray one himself going to delight us with his presence?"

((James had to unload something, I think,)) answered Alex. ((I'm sure he'll be along shortly.))

"Ah. Well, in the meantime, make yourselves at home-- as at home as two Fire Pokemon can be in this place, anyway. In a few minutes I'm going to have to go back there and ask that guy if he needs any help. Earlier he said that he could find what he needed, but that was like twenty minutes ago."

The front door jangled again, this time to announce the arrival of James, who proceeded straight to the counter and extended a hand. "Sid, nice to see you again. I trust the business is going well?"

"It keeps the family fed." Greene accepted the hand and shook it. "You have something for me?"

"Yeah. I figured it would be best if I left the box by the back door rather than trying to bring it in through the store. Everything you told me you needed is in there."

"Splendid, splendid." The younger man clasped his hands together. "As you can see, I'm currently open for business, but perhaps later on you could join me for dinner. There's only one restaurant in this town, but fortunately it's a good one."

James shook his head. "I wish we could take you up on that, but we're really hoping to be in Radjin before nightfall. Let's save that dinner for another time… like during the league championships. You'll be there, right?"

"I'll try. Life being what it is, you can never tell… but I'll try."

"Very good." James leaned over to give the Dewgong a pat on the head, then motioned toward the front window and the truck. "Sorry to run, but we really do have to get going. The sun is a fickle thing."

"I understand. Take care."

***

James accomplished his stated goal, but only just. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon when we crested the last of many seemingly identical rises and beheld the long slope that ended in the city streets of Radjin. "Ah, Radjin," was what James had to say about it when he stopped the truck to take a look. "Closest thing to a big city south of Kelton… which means the best Pokemon Center you're likely to find in the south. And if there's one thing I've learned, it's that a top-of-the-line Center is something to be appreciated when you can find it."

((I know someone in this town,)) I said.

"Oh, really? That's neat… maybe you'll run into them on this trip. Who?"

((An old Arcanine named Supernova-- lives at the Pokemon Center.))

Now I had both their undivided attention. ((Supernova, the one-time darling of Johto? That Supernova?))

((Um, I guess.)) Supernova had said something about having been a champion once, but I couldn't remember which league it had been. ((Why, do you know him?))

James and Alex exchanged glances. "I think you could say we both know him," replied James. "Or rather, I knew his trainer before he went bad."

((So Supernova lives in Radjin now, does he?)) Alex mused. ((I wonder how he ended up here.))

"Wondering is vastly inferior to finding out, especially when the means to do so are less than five minutes away." James threw the truck into gear and we continued down the hill.

The main problem we faced once we got into town was looking for a safe place to park overnight. As was the case with most medium-sized or smaller cities, this one hadn't been built with auto traffic in mind. James finally settled for wedging the truck into a narrow vacant lot behind the Pokemon Center. As he put it after surveying the situation, "Sure, we can't get anything out of the back, but neither can anyone else."

The three of us approached the front doors of the Pokemon Center. James held the door open for those of us without opposable digits. This was the moment of truth. Would Supernova still be there?

The television on the right side of the room was still there, as were the Trainers watching it. The other side of the room held… more Trainers, talking and playing games with each other, or simply sitting with their Pokemon. No huge ball of orange fur. No Supernova.

((He's not here,)) I said unnecessarily. There was no rule that said that Supernova had to be in the lobby all the time, of course, but… ((Maybe he's somewhere else in the building?))

"I'll ask." The nurse on duty at the counter was already looking at our group to see if we wanted anything, so it was a simple matter for James to address her. "Pardon me, but do you have an Arcanine named Supernova anywhere on the premises?"

"Indeed we do," she answered. "He usually spends the days out here in the lobby, but today he wasn't feeling up to it, so he decided to keep our nurses company in the back. Are your Pokemon friends of his?"

"We all are, actually," James corrected her. "Would it be possible for us to see him?"

"Just a moment, please." The nurse smiled, then rose from her stool and disappeared through the door that led to the medical ward. 

((At least he's here,)) I mused. We were left alone except for the junior trainers who crowded the other end of the lobby, but they were all engaged in their own activities. ((I hope he's all right. The nurse mentioned he wasn't feeling well.))

((I don't know what it is, but I'm sure he'll get over it,)) Alex said confidently. ((Nothing ever stopped Supernova for long. Except going blind, but you can't really fault him on that one.))

The nurse reappeared, this time from the door to our right that was the means of entrance for patients and visitors. "Supernova says he would like to see you. Please come this way."

The back rooms of a Pokemon Center, normally reserved for Pokemon who were too badly injured to be treated with a quick trip through the machines behind the front counter, were something I had only seen on two previous occasions. Both times I hadn't really had the opportunity to examine the surroundings. The hallways the nurse led us through were sterile and white, with stainless steel cages of various sizes lining the walls to provide space for recuperating patients. 

"This is our main operating room," explained the nurse as she led us through a central room whose main fixture was a huge metal table supported on massive hydraulics. "As you can see, the table is constructed to support anything up to and including a Snorlax. The only Pokemon we cannot treat on-site are Onix and some of the longer specimens of Dragonair, which must be transported to one of the larger facilities in the north."

"Very interesting," James murmured, although I got the impression that most of this was not news to him. Alex didn't spare it a bit of his attention.

"And through here," the nurse continued, "is our break room, where Supernova should be right now."

The room was surprisingly spacious and was home to several old couches and chairs. On the near wall as we entered were a refrigerator and a table which was home to a coffee machine and numerous boxes of donuts. Lying on the floor by the opposite wall, head already raised to acknowledge our arrival, was…

((Supernova.)) My throat went suddenly dry. Supernova's fur seemed to have faded a little more since I had last seen him, but otherwise he didn't seem much different.

((Always nice to have visitors,)) the ancient Arcanine rumbled in a cheerful voice. ((Please sit if you haven't done so already, or lie down, or remain standing if that suits you best. Allow me to confirm your identities lest I make a mistake-- you are a human called James Schlafer, a Ninetales called Alex, and a Ponyta who has no name but who has a most remarkable story. Am I reasonably accurate?))

"Correct on three counts," murmured James.

((Alex.)) Supernova smiled broadly at this name, and his tail thumped back and forth on the floor. ((It is good to see you again, my old friend. The nurse told me you were a Ninetales now. Still up to your old tricks?))

((I like to think I haven't slowed down any,)) Alex said, starting to flash a smile before apparently remembering that facial gestures were lost on Supernova. 

((It's good to know some things don't change.)) Supernova turned serious. ((James and Alex, you know I consider you both among my dearest friends, and I expect we will have time to talk more before you leave this place-- but I and Ponyta have a somewhat important and private matter to discuss. May I ask that you excuse us?))

"Certainly," said James, turning toward the door. "Come on, Alex, let's go bother the nurses some more."

They withdrew quietly, James managing to snag a few donuts on the way, and shut the door behind them. I and Supernova were alone.

((So, Ponyta,)) he began. ((It's been a while since we last met. I expect some fairly interesting things have happened to you. Tell me, have you solved the matters that were troubling you on your last visit?))

It was a perfectly reasonable question, as he had known that I was experiencing difficulties, even though I had refused to reveal the precise nature of those difficulties. But had I come any closer to achieving peace with myself since then? It was a difficult question, and I had to think it over before coming to an answer. ((Things have gotten better, I suppose.))

((Ah, excellent, excellent.)) That smile again, that jubilant canine grin that no amount of blindness or old age could wipe off the face. ((And have you found someone special for yourself? Forgive my forwardness, but it has been my experience that such is sooner or later an essential component of one's emotional health.))

((Yes.)) There, at least, was an answer I did not need to think about. ((Supernova, please forgive my forwardness as well… but what was the matter you wanted to talk to me about?))

((All in good time.)) Supernova lay back against the wall and lowered his head to the carpet, looking as though he were settling in for a long story-- a prospect I wasn't sure I was thrilled about, as much as I liked talking with him. ((First, would you please indulge an old Arcanine, and tell me a little bit more about this male of yours? Or female, as the case may certainly be; I make no judgements in that regard.))

I was getting the feeling that Supernova knew a lot more about this conversation than I did, and I didn't like it. ((Um, it's a he. He… he was an Eevee when I first met him.))

((Was an Eevee, you say… but now he has evolved?))

((Yes.))

((Into what?))

It was a supremely idiotic question, the kind that would have elicited a round of light laughter at a social gathering before whoever had posed the question recognized his logical error and either joined in or sat there looking embarrassed. The plain fact was that anyone who did not know my secrets would have no choice but to assume that I was talking about a Flareon-- otherwise, while I might still be friends with the Pokemon in question, I would no longer consider him a romantic interest, and certainly not a potential mate in the biological sense!

Yet Supernova was, as far as I could tell, as sharp as they came… and he didn't seem to realize that he had misspoken. Which left one glaring possibility: He knew he hadn't. It seemed impossible, but…

((What do you know?)) I challenged him instead of providing an answer. I wasn't angry with him, but it seemed pointless to continue the charade any further.

Supernova sighed. ((I sincerely apologize, but it was necessary for me to confirm a few things before I could get to the meat of our discussion. Very well. What do I know? I know, I think, that your body and your soul, if you will, are two very different things. I do not know, but if I had to guess, I would say that your mate probably reflects your soul rather than your body. Am I correct?))

It was a new way of putting things, but he had essentially hit the nail right on the head. ((How do you know these things?)) I asked in a whisper.

((Before I answer that, let me give you the option of not continuing this conversation. Say the word, and we shall speak no more about this. It is your choice, but I think you will be interested in what I have to say.))

This _was_ Supernova. ((… I don't mind that you know. What is it that you have to say?))

((Let me answer your question as to the source of my information… The answer is quite a simple one. I'm psychic.))

That didn't sound like much of an answer. ((Is that supposed to be a joke?)) I said, puzzled.

He barked a soft laugh. ((I'm sorry, you've misunderstood me. I'm Psychic. With a capital P. You see?))

It took a moment for the meaning of his words to sink in, but once it did, it explained so many things. ((Then you're… you're like me. Well, I'm not Psychic, but… well, you know what I mean.))

((A good enough way of putting it,)) he chuckled.

((Then you're… you're not a Fire-type.))

((On the contrary. I am as capable of administering a Fire Blast as the next Arcanine. However, I'm also equally capable of a devastating Psychic, although the latter is something I rarely if ever use. I have the best of both worlds, and I am very happy for it.))

This was news. Pokemon with multiple types, of course, were not uncommon, but I had never before heard of one developing a type it did not normally have. Of course, I had never heard of a Pokemon's type being completely wrong to begin with, so…

((Supernova, are there others like us?))

A nod. ((Human science is aware of the phenomenon that occasionally leads Pokemon to be hatched with the wrong type or types, but cultural taboos mean that the vast majority of Pokemon never know about them. Even among those who are mistyped, there is a huge range of diversity in how they approach their identity, if they do so at all. It's very much an individual decision, as it should be.))

((Can I meet these others?)) I felt very happy, almost giddy. I had spent three long months coming to terms with who I was, but I still had not understood it. Now, all of a sudden, things were much more clear. My feelings were that of an Electric type because I _was_ one. I had never been a Ponyta in any real sense.

Supernova smiled, obviously registering my elation. ((I'm sure you will encounter others, but they might not all be friendly. They are just individuals, after all, individuals who happen to share a trait that puts them outside the norm. Also, mistyping tends to produce a greater-than-average distrust of strangers and desire for privacy. But then again, there are many who will like you and want to be your friend, if you can find them. I have known quite a few examples of both categories.))

It sounded like a dream to me. ((Supernova, this… this is great. There are so many things I want to ask you.))

((And I will try to answer your questions as best I can. But perhaps we should wait until later. You should have some time to think about things, and I'm sure James and Alex are anxious to see me too.))

((Erm, okay.)) I would have liked to continue talking right then and there, but neither did I mind postponing the discussion for a little while. ((Should I go and get James and Alex, then?))

((No need,)) said Supernova. ((They should be checking on us any moment.)) A knock sounded at the door, and he smiled knowingly at me. ((Come in.))

It was, indeed, the duo of James and Alex. "I hope we're not interrupting anything," said the human of the two, poking his head in the door just far enough to look at us. 

((Not at all,)) said Supernova. ((We were just done talking anyway. What can I do for you?))

"I just wanted to tell Ponyta something," said James, stepping fully into the room and wiping a donut crumb off his beard. "Well, maybe you'll be interested in hearing it too, Supernova. The deal is, I've heard from King. He's on his way back from Kanto as we speak."

((Really?)) This was turning into a very good evening indeed. ((Are we going to see him anytime soon?))

"He asked me where we were-- evidently he talked a bird owner into Flying him back and he can get dropped off just about anywhere he pleases.. I told him we were in Radjin right now, but we were planning to be in Tentacruel Bay tomorrow night, so he should probably just go ahead and meet us there."

((But what about Supernova?)) I turned to look at him again. ((Don't you want to see Ashley? And… King?))

((Don't worry about it. There is always the future. Take what you can get now, and I shall wait my turn.))

***

The morning brought with it a dramatic temperature drop and the news that heavy snow was expected sometime in the next few days. There was no guarantee as to when exactly the weather was going to worsen, but James wanted to get underway as soon as possible.

I, Alex, and Supernova stood in the lobby waiting for James to move the truck. Alex was still glued to the weather report, so I took the opportunity to say good-bye to Supernova. There was still one question I wanted to ask him.

((What do I do now?))

He seemed amused by the question. ((Why, anything you want to, of course. You're still a being with a life to live, even if that life isn't the one that other people expect of you. If you're asking me for suggestions, then finding that Snap fellow might be a good start.))

I wasn't facing the window, but I heard the truck pull up in the front. Supernova motioned toward it with his head. ((Come on, it looks like you're about to go. Don't be a stranger, okay?))

((Okay.)) I couldn't quite figure out how to put the next words, so they took a few moments to come out of my mouth. ((I'll… I'll never forget you, Supernova.))

((I should hope not.)) He leaned his massive head close to mine and nuzzled me gently on the chin. ((Go in peace, my little Jolteon.))

Somehow, being called a Jolteon pleased me no end. I was in high spirits as our party left the town of Radjin behind.


	20. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 20

By and large, the route from Radjin to Tentacruel was not one I was familiar with. I had walked the stretch between Radjin and Nolvaring, but I knew that before that there had been a period of time during which I had been unconscious in a ball; a journey that had taken Courtney several days to complete. Most of the way would be new territory to me.

We stopped in Nolvaring so James could put fuel in the truck. This was an old logging and mining town, he explained, so it had vehicle facilities that some larger cities did not. We still had to wait in a line for our turn at the pumps, a prospect that did not seem appealing in light of the steadily darkening sky.

((How long does it take to drive to Tentacruel Bay from here?)) I asked.

"Four or five hours," was James' reply. "If I push it, which I will. We'll beat the daylight there, but I can't guarantee we'll beat the storm. We may have to contend with some snow on the way in."

((And then what?))

"Well, that's when I'm glad I have a Fire Pokemon along. They don't make any better snowplows." The line moved forward a little, and James let the truck coast forward until it was once again in place. "Let me give you a short history lesson. Back when these mines and logging camps were first established-- keep in mind this was over 200 years ago-- they had to use Pokemon for everything. No modern equipment. In particular, they used Ponytas and Rapidashes as pack animals and for pulling duties."

((Really? Did they have to go down into the mines?)) I had to feel sorry for any Pokemon who was forced to work in those conditions.

"No, the presence of coal dust made that somewhat less than a good idea. Anyway, now it's mostly automated, although I'm told they still use Rhydons in the mines themselves. Sometimes humans just can't do a better job than Nature herself."

((Did they use any Electric Pokemon?))

He looked at me curiously. "My, you are obsessed with the Electric-types, aren't you? No, historically, the use of Electric-type Pokemon in industry has been limited-- aside from the role of simply providing electric power, which goes without saying. Sometimes they're used by commercial fishing operations, although such use is generally illegal."

I nodded in acknowledgement. The line moved again.

***

By the time we had filled the truck's tanks with gas, the wind was beginning to gust, lowering the already-cold temperature further. Leaves whipped around our feet and workmen cupped their hands over their heads as James handed the manager a fistful of paper money and hurried back into the cab, teeth chattering and rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. "You ready to roll, Ponyta?" he asked me through the window, which by now was open just a crack.

((Absolutely.))

"Excellent." With that, James released the parking brake and the truck arrowed towards the gates of the camp. Within a few moments, we were bouncing down the road towards Courtney's farm at a substantially faster pace than that we had maintained for most of our journey. Keeping up was a bit more of a chore than it had been before, which wasn't saying much, but I was happy to put in the effort anyway, knowing what lay at the end of our journey.

***

Strictly speaking, we didn't arrive in Tentacruel Bay before the storm hit. But that was okay, because the town wasn't our first stop. We had just pulled off the road onto the driveway when the first fat flakes of snow began to drop from the sky. 

"You're sure this is the place?"

I glared at James, who looked pretty comfortable inside the heated cab of the truck. I was not really cold, but I would have preferred being inside, especially with the wind beginning to take off.. ((I only lived here for three months. Yes, I'm sure.))

"Just checking." James brought the truck to a smooth stop in front of the house. "Cases of mistaken identity are best avoided. As far as I can recall, the folks around here are pretty hospitable, but why borrow trouble?"

Here, out in the country, the sound of an unfamiliar vehicle arriving was enough to bring all three of the house's occupants to investigate. The appearance of first one on the scene, a stocky, balding man with a deeply furrowed brow, was all I needed to tell me that we were at the right house. When the next two arrived, a young girl and an older woman with white hair, the recognition was immediate.

"Ponyta? Is that really you?" Before I quite realized she had approached, Courtney was clutching my head in both hands and looking at me with eyes that were quite clearly welling up with tears.

((Yes, it's me.)) I shook my head a little to free it; I didn't mind being touched by Courtney, but she was digging her fingertips in without realizing it. ((Are you all right?))

"Ponyta. Oh, Ponyta." The tears came now, and far from sharing the happiness that I felt, Courtney looked utterly miserable. "Can you… can you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

((What you've done?)) I said, baffled.

"For leaving you… in the forest."

Now it was my turn to feel miserable. ((It was I who left you, not the other way around,)) I pointed out quietly.

Insanely, my reply brought a forced smile through the tears. "I can tell this is something we're not going to agree on anytime soon," Courtney murmured. With that, she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

The adult humans who were nearby had begun to stare. As one, they blinked and returned their attention to each other. "James Schlafer," said James, extending the hand. 

"Patrick Myers," said the other. "My wife, Katherine, and my daughter, Courtney. We seem to have an acquaintance in common."

"Indeed we do." A blast of cold air made James clutch his jacket tightly, although the older folk seemed not to notice. "Um, I don't wish to impose, but the storm seems to be-"

"Say no more." Patrick pointed around one side of the house. "There should be room in the tool barn for your truck. Here, I'll ride along with you-- you'll probably need some help with the door."

"Let's get everyone inside," interjected Courtney's mother. "Don't worry, the house doesn't get very cold, even during bad weather."

"Kathy, you know how I feel about having Pokemon inside."

The woman fixed her husband with a glance. "Surely you're not suggesting that we leave them outside or in the barn, are you? They're guests here."

Patrick said nothing, only frowned and climbed into the passenger seat. James started the engine, and within seconds the two had backed out of sight around the house.

"That's Dad's way of agreeing without losing the argument," confided Courtney. She turned her attention to Alex, evidently seeing him for the first time. "And you. Are you the Ninetales who saved Ponyta from the PLA?"

He cocked his head at her. ((That's correct. My apologies for not being able to rescue you as well. My options at the time were highly limited.)) He sniffed the air. ((Is someone cooking something? Is there food inside?))

"You might say that."

***

"I love what you've done with the place."

One huge meal later, the entire family had convened in the living room for conversation, which was one of the few activities that presented itself under the current weather conditions. The old couple sat together on the equally old couch, Courtney had commandeered a rocking chair, and by mutual agreement the largest human got the largest chair, an old leather armchair in one corner. No sooner had he sat down than Alex crawled into his lap and promptly passed out. James wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"Really? Thank you."

"Yeah. I live in a farmhouse from this period myself," James said, waving his hand at the walls and ceiling. While the resemblance was definitely there, this house was definitely inhabited by someone who valued appearances higher than James did.

"You do?" Courtney's father showed interest in the conversation for the first time in a couple of minutes. "You're not a farmer, are you?"

"Oh, no." James laughed. "No… my house hasn't had a farm to go with it for several years. It's just a nice place to live, out in the country. Nobody bothers you unless you want to be bothered."

The father nodded knowingly. "So… if you're not a farmer, what do you do, then? Gotta bring the money in somehow."

"That's so. I'm a nurse at the local Pokemon Center. A town by the name of Ginther's Ridge. I usually work in the Center taking care of trainer Pokemon, but occasionally I get sent out to one of the real farms in the area."

"Why, that's interesting," broke in Kathy. "Our Courtney has been working at our own Center these past few months. Only volunteer work so far, but they're so happy with her work that they're probably going to hire her on a part-time basis soon. Isn't that right, Courtney?"

"Yeah," Courtney readily agreed. She didn't look happy in the room with the adults, though, and I noticed that she kept glancing at me. "Mom, can I show Ponyta my room?"

"How in blazes are you going to get her up there?" demanded Patrick. "Those stairs are hardly big enough for humans, let alone her."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." Courtney looked disappointed for a moment, but then brightened. "I've got an idea! I can carry her up and down in a Pokeball. How about it?"

To this, neither parent had any object. "The floor should be able to support the weight. If Ponyta doesn't mind, go for it."

I didn't mind. Getting to talk to Courtney seemed vastly preferable to staying in this room with the rest, pleasant though it was.

***

The upper portion of the house was quite a bit cooler than the lower. I personally wasn't bothered, but I suspected that most humans would begin to find it rather chilly. Courtney's room was sparsely furnished, but decorated with little trinkets that seemed to fill every available inch of space. Many of them were Pokemon dolls of various sizes and shapes, with about half of the total population seeming to consist of Ponytas and Rapidashes.

((I like it,)) I had to say after looking around. It wasn't bad, as human dwellings went. The ceiling was still a bit low for my tastes, but I supposed that couldn't be avoided. Something occurred to me… ((Courtney, you've learned a lot of Pokemon language since we got seperated, haven't you? You understood both me and Alex.))

"It comes with the job," she said matter-of-factly. "It's hard to be a good Pokemon nurse when you can't speak their language. Imagine if we had to rely on owners to give us information about a Pokemon's condition?" Courtney shuddered visibly at the notion. "Half the Trainers I run into are frantic, and the other half are just incompetent. Some of these people shouldn't have been allowed out of the womb, let alone be allowed to handle a Pokeball."

I had to smile. At least Courtney was getting out more. ((You seem to have a lot of these Pokemon dolls. Do you still collect them, or are they all from a long time ago?))

"I still collect the Ponyta family. I lost interest in most of the others when I was about ten years old, but I've always loved the horses. As I'm sure you know."

My eyes noticed an assortment of pictures arranged on her desktop. Most of them were of her and her family, but… ((Courtney, who's the guy in that picture?))

"Which picture?"

It was of a tall, thin boy with close-cropped brown hair. He was smiling, leaning against the side of a building that I could not recognize. ((It's the only picture that's not of you or your parents.))

"Oh." I could have sworn she blushed. "That's… that's Conrad. He works at the Pokemon Center in Tentacruel, too."

((Ah.)) I wasn't an idiot, of course. ((And he knows you have a picture of him on your desk?))

"Well, I should think so. He's the one who gave it to me… after I asked him, of course."

((I see.))

Courtney's eyes sparkled with amusement. "You sound surprised."

((I do?))

"Yeah. What, you don't think anybody but you has a love life?"

((No! No, that's not it at all. It's just that… you see…)) It was hard admitting what I had thought, especially since it seemed so stupid now, but I got it out. ((I always thought there was something going on between you and King.))

Courtney seemed taken aback. "Oh. I mean… wait, how did you know about that?"

Now I was confused, to say the least. ((Huh? Courtney, do you mean there actually _was_ something going on?))

She put her hands on her knees and grimaced. "I'm warning you, Ponyta, this is going to sound pretty silly."

((I know the feeling. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.))

"No, I'll tell you." She drew a breath. "I don't know how King felt about me, if he did at all. You'd have to ask him. But yeah, I guess I was pretty smitten with him for a while. So sue me. I'm a dumb girl."

((Nobody said that,)) I pointed out. ((So what happened?))

"What happened? He went off God-knows-where, and then I got picked up by a bunch of thugs, interrogated, and dropped off back here. I tried to call him, but his phone had been deactivated. God knows where he is now."

I started to interject with some information on that score, but Courtney continued talking. I decided I could wait a bit to spring it on her.

"If King was here, then we'd see… But he's not. And I don't want to have a relationship via cell phone. I need someone to give me love and affection. Here. Now. All the feelings in the world aren't going to change that."

__

Wow, I'm glad I don't think like that, were the thoughts that shocked me by rising to the top of my mind. I didn't say them, of course; Courtney was still one of my closest friends. ((But do you like Conrad?))

"Of course I like him. What kind of a question is that? I wouldn't be going out with someone I hated."

((I mean, do you like him as much as you like King? If you do still like him, I mean.))

Courtney drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She shivered a little, and I knew it wasn't because of the chill. "I'm not going to answer that question, if that's okay with you, Ponyta."

There wasn't much I could do about it in any case. I cleared my throat. ((Well, there's something else I think you ought to know. You might be running into King sooner than you expect.))

She raised her head, which she had momentarily buried in her arms. "What do you mean by that?"

((I mean that we-- James, Alex and I-- are supposed to meet up with King at the Tentacruel Pokemon Center in the next couple of days. He was away in Kanto for a few months, but now he's back, and we arranged to meet with him here.))

Courtney brought both hands to her mouth in an expression of horror. "Oh, no. You mean he's going to be there tomorrow?"

((Well, sometime in the next few days. Probably sooner rather than later, though.))

She stood up. "I think I need to talk to Mr. Schlafer." She held out the Pokeball. "Do you want to come back down with me, or stay up here until I get back?"

((I guess I'll come.)) This was not turning out as I had hoped.

***

"…of all the animal species, humans are the only ones who give birth to live young, as opposed to eggs. Most scientists view this as evidence of a fundamental difference in the origins of humans and Pokemon. The trouble is, there's absolutely no scientific evidence as to why this should be so, which has caused a lot of religions to point to it as proof of a divine plan on the part of whatever Creator they believe in."

Courtney's parents were nodding as I emerged from the Pokeball once more, but then everybody in the room turned their heads to see what we wanted-- save Alex, who was still asleep.. "Excuse me, Mr. Schlafer," broke in Courtney. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but do you think I could speak with you in private? It's very important."

"Certainly," said James. "Do you think you could help me get Alex off my lap? He's not a bother while I'm sitting, but I don't think I can lift him by myself."

Together, the two managed to move the sleeping fox to the empty couch, and then as quickly as we had come downstairs, they disappeared back upstairs. I was left alone with the couple and the still-dreaming Alex.

"That James knows quite a lot about Pokemon," said the father admiringly, after a few moments of silence. "I suppose he finds it helpful in his line of work, but I still think it's pretty impressive."

"He told us about how even though most Pokemon species don't need to nurse, many of them still have nipples and milk-producing glands," chimed in the mother. "What do you think of that?"

((I don't know,)) I answered truthfully, not really paying attention. All the talk about Pokemon reproduction was a little unsettling for me. It occurred to me that I should probably take steps to rectify my lack of knowledge in this area-- it had been long enough that I could be sure that my previous ignorance had not already caused any complications, but that was no excuse for remaining so. Meeting up with Snap again was high on my list of priorities.

It didn't seem like enough time had passed for Courtney and James to have a real conversation, but already I heard his heavy booted feet on the stairs, followed by Courtney's softer footfalls. When James appeared, his expression was both annoyed and amused. 

"A request has been made to me that we-" James indicated who "we" was by pointing to me, Alex and himself in turn- "-attempt to conclude our business in Tentacruel Bay as early as possible tomorrow morning, hopefully moving on to Silverspring before Courtney's shift begins in the morning. Do I hear any objections?"

"Why?" was Patrick's only reaction.

James gestured to Courtney, who now stood beside him. "That is a private matter between me and Courtney, so it's not for me to tell you. If she wants to tell you, she will. For my own part, although the prospect of starting before dawn does not thrill me, I am willing to accommodate her."

The father contemplated this for a moment, then nodded his assent. "The main road should be plowed by four o'clock. You can leave pretty much any time after that, although you're of course welcome to stay as long as you like."

There were nods and smiles all around, then everybody returned to their seats to continue the evening. I leaned close to James' ear and whispered, even though I was pretty sure that Courtney's parents were not fluent in any Pokemon language. ((We're supposed to get King out of the way, then?))

James nodded. He opened his lips as though to reply to me, then noticed Courtney's parents and apparently thought better of it. Instead, he simply returned to his conversation with them.

I was still of the strong opinion that Courtney was horribly overreacting-- not to mention throwing away a large opportunity-- but she was a very stubborn human, and if everybody was willing to indulge her, it wasn't my place to disrupt the situation. I settled in to listen to James lecture, curious to see if I could learn anything of practical value.

***

Someday, I promised myself, I was going to adopt a policy of never getting up before the sun rose. Now, unfortunately, was not the time or place to enforce such a policy, so I grudgingly stirred when James prodded me.

Courtney was there to say goodbye-- and to make one last suggestion to me. "Do you have to go, Ponyta? You know I'd love to have you stay here with me."

That was simply not an option for me, but I didn't waste my time or breath trying to tell her that. Instead I threw the question back at her. "Why don't you come with us, then? Do you really like living here?"

She glanced around to make sure nobody was within earshot, then whispered, "Not really. But at least I have a life. And I don't want my parents to be worried about me. I'll know when the time is right to leave." In a normal voice she added, "If you're determined to go, then at least you're in good hands. Goodbye, Ponyta. And stay in touch."

With that, she hugged me one last time, then watched as I stepped out the front door into the deep snow.

***

Even though the snowplows had been over this stretch of road already, the going was slower than it had been before the snowfall. Fortunately, we didn't have far to go. It was barely a reasonable walk from the farm to the town in the first place. We made the trip in a little under five minutes.

Shrouded in snow, with the harbor frozen over, the town evoked memories in me, even though I had never seen it in this state. The most familiar area, the square with the Pokemon Center where I had ended up less than twenty-four hours after gaining my freedom, was where James pulled to a halt and climbed out. "Shouldn't take too long," he announced. "All I need to do is find King and explain the situation to him. King sleeps in his clothes and he nearly always listens to me-- an ideal combination when it comes to leaving town quickly."

((Have you two had much practice?)) I couldn't resist asking.

"A little."

The lobby was deserted but for the nurse on duty. James wasted no time in asking her if she'd seen a traveler matching King's description, which he sketched out quickly, adding that he would almost certainly be accompanied by either a Vulpix or Ninetales.

"You know, a man like that came in last night," she said, "but we didn't have any room. He said that anybody who showed up asking for him should be sent to the hotel."

"Thank you. Um, which hotel?"

"The hotel. Only one in town."

"Of course. Thank you for your help." James gave a small bow and we were off again.

At the hotel, James repeated his query, with far more positive results. The clerk called up to one of the guest rooms, exchanged a few words, then reported, "Your friend says that he will be down in a few minutes, sir. In the meantime, would you like to wait in our lobby?"

James and Alex took to chairs, while I merely tried to stand so as not to completely block the flow of traffic in the entryway-- this despite the fact that said traffic was essentially nonexistent. "Hunting down King is one of the more frustrating activities I have ever indulged in," complained James under his breath. "You could go down a whole list of names and still not hit the one he happens to be using at the moment. Bad for his enemies, but not exactly helpful for his friends either. Ah, here we go-- here he comes."

Down the stairs came the man himself, still sporting the beard and hairstyle I had last seem him with, dressed for the weather with heavy boots and a fleece-lined jacket. He broke into a huge smile at the sight of us, and swept James up in a hug. For the first time I observed a height difference between the two-- the older man was almost six inches shorter. Their happiness at seeing one another again was contagious; I caught myself smiling before I realized why.

Behind King, as ever, came Ashley. Only it wasn't Ashley. At least, not the Ashley that I thought I knew. One change was obvious and not altogether unexpected: golden fur had replaced orange; her proportions had changed, making her larger and more sleek; and she now sported at least two new tails. I didn't need to count them up; I knew how many there would be.

The other change took a little longer to sink in.

((Who's the father?)) piped up Alex before those of us with a greater amount of tact had the chance to size up the situation.

((Not you, obviously,)) shot back Ashley in a voice that had also deepened slightly, a perfectly natural change given her increased size. ((For all your efforts to the contrary. Ponyta! Am I ever glad to see you. I thought we'd never see each other again.))

((I had my doubts, too,)) I said softly, lowering my head to give her a good sniff. She returned the favor. ((I can't wait for you to tell me all about what you've been up to.))

((Not all of it, I'm afraid,)) she said teasingly. ((Hello, James. Always good to see you-- unlike your rather rude-mannered companion.))

"I always hope that you two will patch up your differences someday," James said with a sigh and a chuckle. "I'll keep hoping, I guess. King, buddy, let me ask you something. Is there anything keeping you in town?"

"In Tentacruel?" King stroked his beard. "Not really. Why, are you off somewhere again?"

"You might say that. I'm just taking a short jaunt this time-- I figure to the Silverspring Pokemon Center. But we need to leave right away-- I mean inside of five minutes, preferably-- and it would really make me happy if you came with me."

"I can do that if I know why. What's up?"

"Look, buddy, what was the first thing you learned from me?"

King frowned. "Never trust anyone who drives a pickup truck?"

"No. I meant the _other_ first thing."

"Oh. There's always a good reason for anything you ask me to do, and I'll always find out what it is eventually, even if it takes too long to explain at the time?"

"Right on."

"Gotcha. Let me get my backpack."


	21. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 21

Ah, Silverspring. Nearly six months after I had left it, my hometown was still what it had always been: a small town that served as a hub for the estates of dozens of wealthy landowners. That it bore home to the only private Pokemon academy on the continent, and one of ony a few in the entire world, was no coincidence. 

In this bitterly cold weather, I knew, about eighty percent of the area's population would have packed up and headed to their winter homes in the equatorial regions of Johto or Kanto, or in the islands somewhere. Those left behind were a hardy few, usually coming from the few rich families native to a cold climate. Josh's father was among them, but with the academy being out of session for the winter, there was little chance I would run into any representatives of that family.

Or so I thought.

My first hint that James might have something else in mind was when he didn't stop the truck's engine upon arrival at the town's Pokemon Center. I saw him say something to King, who was still chuckling from what had apparently been a vastly amusing conversation on the ride up, and then King got out of the truck, followed by the two vulpine members of the party. James then rolled down his window and stuck his head out to address me.

"Ponyta, are you up for a little side journey before we get settled in?"

((That depends on where we're going, I guess.))

"You've got a problem that's connected to this town. We're going to solve it once and for all."

I knew what he was talking about, of course. I didn't see how he thought he could fix things, but I had learned not to underestimate James. If he thought there was something he could do, I was game to find out what it was.

((It's a pretty fair distance to the Kettlebaum estate, if that's where we're going,)) I offered as we got moving.

"Do you want to ride?" James asked.

((No, I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you knew.))

He laughed and gave a mysterious smile. "Ah. Well, don't worry about that. I've been out this way before."

The trip gave me time to think, something I could never seem to have too much of. Things had moved so quickly since we had left Courtney's parents', my mind was only beginning to grasp everything that had transpired. Courtney-- what I was beginning to think of as her betrayal. I just couldn't cope with the idea that she would not be joining us again. I was beginning to realize that, without knowing it, I had built up plans in my head of how the future would look-- not just for me, but for everyone whose life had intertwined with my own.

Then there was Ashley. Ashley had changed in multiple ways, of course, and even though she was still the Pokemon I had considered a friend, at the same time she wasn't. It was confusing.

Why did it always seem like love was the source of everyone's problems?

__

Now you're being stupid, I rebuked myself sharply. Or was I? 

I had been completely wrong about Courtney; that much was obvious. What if I was also wrong about Snap?

"What's on your mind?"

I was a little annoyed that James had made it his business to intrude into my thoughts. ((Pay attention to the road,)) I snapped.

"There aren't any other people for miles. Besides, I'm good at multitasking. So what's on your mind?"

Darn. ((Courtney,)) I half-lied.

"Ah, Courtney." James appeared solemn, which wasn't unusual for him as such. "Interesting girl. From what I saw of her, she's very good-hearted, and she knows a lot about Pokemon. I don't think I'd want to be friends with her, though. Something tells me she's going to leave a trail of destruction behind her as she goes through life."

((What makes you say that?))

"Eh. I have sort of a, what shall we call it? A sixth sense?-- a sixth sense about these things. King's better at it than I am, but he also possesses much worse judgement than I do about how to actually deal with these people. That's why he's had more than his fair share of problems."

I was sorely tempted to ask for more information, but did not do so, out of respect for King.

"I don't always manage to avoid them myself, but I like to think I'm learning. Take my wife, for example."

((You're not married, are you?))

"Excuse me. My ex-wife. Anyway, we both knew all about the other when we got married, but we didn't think it'd become a problem. She worked for a huge public-relations firm in Kanto. About a year after the marriage, a rather large scandal erupted that involved the PLA on several levels. Being married to me was suddenly a bad career choice." He sounded wistful. "It was always about her career."

((Wow.)) Some people's priorities made no sense to me, no matter how hard I tried. ((I guess you were pretty angry with her, huh?))

"At first. But, you know, the more I thought about it, the more it didn't really bother me. I knew what I was getting into, and life's too short for recriminations. We're both better off single than we were being married."

((That's your attitude? Not to be judgemental, but wasn't there any chance you could have fixed things up?))

"Ponyta, it's the case with a lot of things in this world-- there's often a fine line between fixing something and getting a replacement. The sooner you learn to judge where that line is, the more effort and frustration you save yourself. Whoa, look out-- there's a tree trunk or something under the snow."

I heeded his warning and nimbly evaded the hard-to-see obstacle. 

"Anyway, the other important thing to keep in mind is that things change. Some things stay the same for longer than others, some keep going indefinitely, but the potential for change is always there. I'm actually sort of lucky in that I've only suffered a major betrayal once in my life. King could probably tell you a lot more. If you really want to hear, that is."

After a few more minutes I confessed, ((I don't want to end up like Courtney.))

"End up like Courtney… how do you mean?"

((Unhappy. Well, not really unhappy, but not as happy as I could be. Sacrificing things that I want to feel better in the short run.))

"And what makes you think you'd end up that way?"

It took me a couple of heartbeats to come up with an answer better than _because it feels like it_, but something did come to mind. ((Because I'm impatient that way sometimes.))

"I see." James rested one arm on the windowsill of the truck and continued driving with the other hand. "Well, since you've recognized this fear, you can prevent it from happening if you want to. That's the beauty of self-determination."

((But what if I'm not strong enough?))

"Then there are those of us who will help you."

The trees on the right side of the road suddenly parted, revealing a large mansion set well back from the highway, its roof and eaves thickly coated with snow. Lights were burning in most of the windows. Although it too lay under a heavy layer of snow, I knew that there was a gravel drive leading away from the road and ending in a circle in front of the house.

We had arrived.

***

Visitors to the house were a relatively rare event, more so since most of the south's residents detested the snow. Thus it was that both male members of the household had stepped outdoors and were waiting for us even before James stopped the motor. Reaching under the passenger seat and grabbing something that turned out to be a thin manila folder, he climbed out and walked around the front of the truck to confront Josh and his father.

The two hadn't changed in six months. The father was wearing an expression I had never seen on him before, a mixture of tiredness and resignation that I assumed was provoked by James' presence, although I wasn't sure why. Josh didn't seem to notice James at all, instead staring at me with an expression that spoke of both fear and hatred. He recognized me, then. I didn't particularly care.

"Mr. Schlafer." Henry's voice was as tired as his expression. "A pleasure, as always. You have something for me, I suppose?"

"I do indeed." James stepped forward and proffered the folder. "As always, these copies are simply for your own reference, and I retain the original in my records should you decide to renege on our agreement."

"And the terms this time?"

James waved a hand at me. "This Ponyta belongs to you in theory, although you have not seen her for some time. No more. Free her."

Josh appeared to be shaken out of his reverie at the mention of me, and looked up at his father. "Dad-"

"Hush." The elder Kettlebaum nodded slowly. "Consider it done, Mr. Schlafer."

Immediately, James spun in place and walked back towards the truck. "Come on, Ponyta. We're leaving."

Josh was glaring at me again. I couldn't leave without doing something to wipe that smile off his face.

"Ponyta?"

The old tingling was beginning to tickle my extremities even as anger rose in me. This time more than ever before, the energy was coherent, flowing smoothly, integrating itself with my senses. It spoke to me of power. All I had to do was reach… out… and… touch--

There was a crackle. Josh let out a yelp and his entire body twitched violently, pitching him backwards into the snow. He sat up and scratched furiously at his backside, staring at me in shock. His father looked from him to me and back again, equally astonished.

Only then did I turn away and follow James as he drove back down the drive. I didn't look back.

***

I didn't speak until we had turned back onto the road. ((You blackmailed him back there, didn't you?))

"Close enough. I possess a great deal of sensitive information concerning Mr. Kettlebaum's many business relationships. Every now and then I need something from him, or from someone else that I have similar information on, so I offer them my promise not to reveal a certain set of data. He knows I'll keep my promise, otherwise he'd never deal with me again."

((But you don't ever let them have all of it?))

"Of course not. Then I would have nothing further to enforce their cooperation. He'll be dead before I have nothing further to use against him, and he knows it, but he goes along anyway because of the simple fact that I would have no reason to keep the information secret if it was not worth something to me."

((That's not very nice.))

"Men like him aren't very nice."

***

It was approaching noon when we arrived back at the Pokemon Center. This time James parked the truck for real, in a small side lot whose very presence betrayed the affluence of the area-- cars were something less-than-rare around here. We went inside in search of our fellow travelers.

The Center itself, which I had been inside before, was something of an oddity. I suspected that the building had not originally been constructed for its current purpose, as while all the normal areas and services were present, the layout was unusual. The front had barely enough room for the desk and the machine that rejuvenated mildly injured Pokemon. The hallway to the medical care unit led off to the left, not the right as was customary, and the opposite hallway to the living areas wound around half the building before arriving at its destination. It made a serviceable Center, to be sure, but only an idiot would have designed it this way from the ground up.

At least it had heat. The snow might have been unexpected, but the residents of the south were no strangers to chilly winters, thank goodness.

It was in the back rooms where we found the trio of individuals we had left behind. Ashley appeared to be sleeping on one of the couches facing the TV in the rec room, while King and Alex were seated on the other couch, watching some sort of talk show. The words "SILPH ETHICS" were displayed across the bottom of the screen, but the reference was lost on me.

"Did you work your magic?" asked King without so much as turning his head to see who was approaching.

"Sure enough." James removed his coat and draped it over the back of the couch, then sat down with a sigh. "The PRF continues with its mission-- fixing the world, one day at a time."

"So what now?"

"Well, first I've got about two years' worth of office supplies to drop off with Nobe. Once we're done with that, I figured I'd let you take over the planning for a while. Where do you want to go?"

King seemed to take his time replying, so I turned my attention to Alex and Ashley. The former was riveted to the TV, apparently completely captivated by whatever was transpiring between the three dull-looking humans on the screen. The latter was still snoozing happily away. _Yup, still pregnant, too._

"--League Championships," King was saying. "All week. Have you ever been there?"

James shook his head no. "We have a booth, of course, but Sisi always runs it. I've never had to go myself."

"I went one year. I'd like to go again. It's not just the competition, although that's certainly worth seeing, but it's everything. Shows, seminars, vendors. It's truly something not to be missed."

"Good enough. That's our next stop, then. Since it starts tomorrow, we'll probably miss the opening ceremonies, but as you said, there's a week. No rush. In the meantime, what about some food?"

King's answer was to stand up. "If you'll stay here with everybody, I'll go across the street. I think I saw a sign that said something about waffles…"

***

James' first act as the new ruler of the room was to change the channel, much to Alex's dismay. With the television's stranglehold on him broken, he seemed to quickly lose interest in the new program and instead turned to me for conversation.

((So what were you two up to, there? You were gone for a while.))

((We went to see my old owner,)) I said. ((James made him agree to release ownership of me. So… I guess now I'm free in name as well as in fact.))

((Really? That's so wonderful!)) He seemed really happy. ((Uh, I guess you can tell that we've just been hanging around here. Do you want me to show you around this place? I've had time to explore.))

((No thanks. I've been here before.))

((You sure? There might be some things that they changed. C'mon, it'll give us something to do, anyway.))

It was only six months, but… ((Okay, sure, I guess.))

((Great! Let me show you the sleeping area first.))

I had actually never seen this part before, seeing as how my previous excursions to this Center had never consisted of staying overnight. It seemed to be more or less functionally identical to the common sleeping area I _had_ seen before, in the Radjin Pokemon Center. This one was above ground, but that made very little difference from what I could tell.

((Still no private rooms here, eh?)) I asked.

((I guess not. They probably don't have room for them, and excavating the space underground would probably be too much work for an established structure. There's nobody here but us anyway, so I guess there's not too much demand either.))

((Yeah.))

((Ponyta…))

Something in the way he said my name told me that this wasn't going to be something I would enjoy having to deal with. ((Yes?))

((A few months ago, I asked you if you had a boyfriend. You gave me the impression that you were waiting to see how things worked out with someone… Do you remember that conversation at all?))

((Yes. Look, Alex-))

((And now that it's been a few months, I was wondering if you still consider yourself to be in that relationship.))

((Yes. Yes, I do.))

((Oh.)) He seemed disappointed.

((Alex, no offense, but just what do you mean by asking me a question like that?)) His intent was clear enough, but I was genuinely puzzled by what had prompted it in the first place.

((It's just that I think we'd be good together.))

((Uh huh.)) I couldn't help but sound skeptical. ((And you've never said anything about this before?))

((I was still seeing other Pokemon then.))

((Yeah, that much was completely obvious, I assure you.)) The shock of what he was saying to me had begun to subside, and I was able to collect the words I needed to reply with. ((Alex, I like having you as a friend, but the fact is that as far as relationships go, you're simply not my type. Okay?))

((How do you know I'm not your type? For that matter, what _is_ your type?))

I swallowed to moisten my dry throat. ((Not… not you. You're not my type.))

((That's not a fair answer.))

((It's not a fair question.))

((Ponyta…)) He sounded more hurt than anything else. ((If you don't want me, that's one thing, but I would think after all the time we've spent together… I thought we were going to be honest with each other?))

This was getting to be too much. I couldn't handle it.

((ALEX!)) I fairly shouted. He jumped. I didn't raise my voice very often, but when I did, it had the desired effect. ((Go away. I mean it! Leave me alone!)) In my mind I was already planning what I would do if he failed to comply: a carefully guided kick, a glancing blow that would cause no injury but would be remembered for a few days…

It wasn't necessary. He stared at me, obviously spooked, and then darted to one side and ran away without so much as another word. Slowly, I could feel my pounding pulse rate returning to normal. The inexplicable sense of a threat was gone, but I was left feeling more confused.

On the face of it, it seemed simple enough. Alex, through no fault of his own, had stumbled upon very sensitive territory, and my anxiety level had spiked. It seemed like there was more to it than that, though. Immensely troubled, I lay down in one of the corners of the empty room and tried to think.

This, naturally, was Ashley's cue to come by and try to initiate conversation.

((Hello there,)) she said, plopping down next to me and stretching out her legs as though it was a foregone conclusion that we would be conversing for a considerable time to come. ((You want to tell me what's up?))

((How do you know something's up?))

Ashley sighed and continued talking in a tone of voice that suggested she was speaking to a small child. ((You and Alex left the room together. Not five minutes later, he comes back, looking as though he's about to cry. So what's up?))

I glared at Ashley. Not much got by her, that was for sure. ((Are you sure you're not psychic too?)) I muttered.

((Huh? Who's psychic?))

((Never mind. Weren't you supposed to be asleep?))

((Who can sleep? I was resting with my eyes closed.))

I had no way of knowing how close to the truth that was, but in any event, stalling wasn't going to help matters any. ((Alex… made a pass at me, I guess,)) I said, uncertain of how complete a description that was.

((I know the feeling. And?))

((And?)) I nearly exploded. ((What are you saying-- that I should have done something else? That I should be the slightest bit receptive to him? Do you know how many girlfriends he's had in the time I've known him?))

((Ponyta-))

((Do you know how many _boyfriends_ he's had in the time I've known him?))

((Ponyta! Calm yourself.))

I did so, with difficulty.

((Nobody's saying you have to let him do anything. Really, how could you think that was what I meant?))

((But then-))

((All I'm saying is that just because you have to push him away doesn't mean you have to reduce him to tears. Alex is annoying-- Legends, he's annoying-- but he's decent. I've had to deliver the verbal equivalent of a bucket of cold water many times, and he's always taken it with a nod and a smart remark. What in the world did you do to him, Ponyta?))

Ah. ((I… yelled at him,)) I admitted after a few moments of staring at my hooves. ((Quite loudly, in fact. He was treading on sensitive territory.))

((I see. Do you mind if I ask what it was?))

((I'm already in love.))

Ashley smiled. ((It's a fault most beings are guilty of at some point in their life-- but you'll have to excuse me if I still don't see how it rates an emotional outburst on your part. I'm sorry, Ponyta, I'm just confused. I see two of my friends suffering and I don't understand why.))

In the moment, the fact that she had just called Alex a friend was lost on me. ((I'm… in love… with Snap,)) I bit out with difficulty.

((With… Snap?))

((Yes!)) Words spilled out of me on the heels of this sudden affirmation. ((I know you probably can't understand it, Ashley, but as far as I'm concerned, he's the most perfect being ever to walk this planet. I look at other Fire Pokemon and I don't see anything special-- no offense-)) Her brow furrowed at this, but she didn't seem angry, so I plowed on. ((-but I look at him, and I see the most beautiful thing ever. Do you know how that is? To just want to belong to someone, now and forever?))

((Ponyta, I'm very happy for you.))

((You are?))

((Yes. And I'm sure I'd be much happier still if only I had the foggiest idea of just who this Snap is.))

((Oops.)) Unbidden, a dam appeared out of nowhere. ((You, uh… you really don't know who he is?))

((No.))

And then my courage failed me again. ((You'll like him. I'm going to introduce you to him,)) was all I heard myself saying.

Ashley didn't seem any less confused after hearing that. But she said, ((Okay.)) And she left it at that, which both relieved me and puzzled me greatly. It wasn't at all like her to let something go so easily. ((Ahem… now that we've worked that out, I think you owe Alex an apology, if not an explanation.))

((He'll have to settle for an apology,)) I said firmly.

((I'm sure that will be sufficient.))

***

The dream returned that night. Once again I struggled to make a successful trip across the bridge, to where I was sure safety lay. Time and again I failed, but that never stopped me from trying anew. The reward was the best thing in the world, while the punishment for failure was the worst. Being sandwiched between extremes left one with precious few options.

I dwelt there until something stirred me, a series of sounds from somewhere outside the hellish realm. My eyes slitted open and consciousness intruded once more. The room in the Pokemon Center was still dark, but there was movement in the shadows. I opened my mouth and was about to speak when I felt a hand on my neck.

"Shh, Ponyta. It's okay. I'll tell you about it in the morning. For now, it's best if you just go back to sleep."

The voice was King's. I did not protest, instead quietly returning to what would hopefully be a now-dreamless sleep.


	22. The Ponyta Story - Chapter 22

Dawn came. The windows of the sleeping area, unusual among Pokemon Centers due to its above-ground location, were frosted to preserve the privacy of those within, but I could tell from the color of the light that the cloud cover had not diminished overnight. It would be a gray day. That suited me just fine.

My companions, who had surrounded me as we fell asleep, were nowhere to be seen. King's backpack and James' personal effects still sat on the unmade bunks, but the individuals themselves where nowhere to be seen. Dimly, I recalled the previous night's events, and decided to explore the building. In particular, if King hadn't taken his pack, they had to be somewhere nearby.

My hooves clopped on the tiled floors as I explored the rooms one by one. The TV was on and displaying an early-morning talk show, but nobody was watching. The front lobby was likewise empty but for the nurse on duty.

((Excuse me,)) I said, hoping she knew my language. Pokemon Center employees were generally required to be fluent in most of the common Pokemon dialects, but there were holes in just about anybody's knowledge. ((Can you tell me where my friends went?))

"I think they're in the waiting room for the medical ward. You can head on back there if you want."

((Thank you,)) I said, inclining my head in a short bow, and walked onwards with a small measure of consternation. Medical ward? What had happened that should require them all to congregate there? That area was normally reserved for injuries that, while not necessarily life-threatening, required a bit more attention to detail than just a quick run through the machine. 

I found them sprawled among the couches in the waiting room. Three of them, anyway. James was sitting with his legs crossed, reading a magazine with a studious expression. Alex was likewise studying a magazine, lying on the floor with his paws holding the pages open. King was slumped back against the wall, his clothes apparently soaked with sweat and his eyes staring into space.

((What's going on?)) I asked. ((Where's Ashley?))

That got their collective attention. "She's back there," said King, stifling an involuntary yawn and pointing toward the swinging double doors on the opposite side of the room. "She's sleeping now, otherwise I'd still be with her. Just waiting to hear what the doctor says so I can go get some more sleep m'self…" He yawned again, not caring to fight it this time.

((What the doctor says about what? Damn you, you people won't let a single shred of information go without a battle.))

"It comes from experience," James said with a smile. "Anyway, if you really haven't figured it out by now-"

"Sir?" It was a masculine voice. The doctor turned out to be a tall, solidly built man with short, jet-black hair and a profuse moustache. He did not seem unkind. "We've run the tests and everything checks out fine. You can take the egg any time you like."

((Oh,)) I said, more to myself than to anyone else. James was right; I was an idiot for not figuring it out sooner.

"The mother should probably stay with us at least until she wakes up. You're not going anywhere in an awful hurry, are you?"

"Not for at least twenty-four hours," replied King. "Can I see it?"

"Certainly." The doctor extended a hand which held what was, to all appearances, a normal Pokeball. King accepted it, rotated it until he located the release mechanism, and carefully opened the ball onto the couch next to him.

In all of my time among other Pokemon, I had never seen an actual egg before, although I had seen photographs. The first thing that struck me was its size. Granted, on my Ponyta-sized level, it wasn't anything special… but compared to a Ninetales, this thing was pretty darned big. Just thinking about it caused a twinge of sympathetic pain in the corresponding area of my own body.

"How far will it take for the egg to hatch?"

Not how long, of course, but how far. For some reason which I was sure scientists knew but which was beyond me personally, motion was directly linked to the hatching of a Pokemon egg. In the wild, a mother would continuously roll her egg around the nest to stimulate the hatching process-- or nudge it through the water, as was the case for certain species that did not nest in dry land. An egg left motionless would eventually hatch on its own, but the time period in those cases could span years.

The doctor smiled and consulted his clipboard. "Normal length for a Vulpix, I should think. A few miles at a good walk should do it. If there's any problem, you can call us if you want, or any certified Pokemon center should be able to help you."

I stole a glance at the clipboard, trying to make out what I could of the information there. In particular, I was looking for the entry in the field marked SPECIES, FATHER:. The doctor's handwriting was typically bad, but I was able to make out the letters H-O-U before the word trailed off into illegibility. _Interesting,_ I mused. As far as I could remember, that narrowed it down to about two candidates.

Alex was also looking at the egg. After a few moments he looked at me, saw me staring as well, and murmured ((Do you ever think about that sort of thing?))

((About what?))

((About, you know, having offspring.))

I sighed. ((Alex-))

((This isn't like yesterday,)) he hastened to add. ((I'm only asking you if you've thought about it, nothing more. I've thought about it too.))

((I've thought about it a lot,)) I answered truthfully, still not sure what his motives were in asking. ((There was a time when it was something I wanted. But the more I think about it, the more I'm pretty sure it's something I don't want to do, now or ever. With anyone,)) I added for his benefit.

((Because…?))

((Because.)) _Because they would always be Ponyta, and I don't want that._ ((Actually, Alex, don't be offended… but I am actually surprised you haven't accumulated some of your own by now. Offspring, that is.))

((Ah. Well, I try to be careful.))

I looked up to see that the egg had been returned to its Ball, the doctor had disappeared, and King and James were now conversing. "We can make it by tomorrow night, if we leave this evening and drive in shifts," James said.

"Are you sure it's wise to get going so soon?"

"Why, are you worried about Ashley?" James patted his friend on the knee. "Don't be. You heard the doctor; she'll be ready to go just about as soon as she wakes up and eats. I wouldn't want to take her that far on foot, but she'll be riding in a ball anyway-- so what's the difference whether we stay or get going?"

King appeared to consider this. "Not much, I suppose. We should both get some serious sleep before that, though."  
  
"There, we agree."

***

King and James weren't the only ones who slept. Ashley, of course, was sound asleep, as was understandably normal for Pokemon following the several-hour egg-laying process. Alex, it turned, had also been up the entire time. Apparently I was the only one who had gotten any sleep last night.

I asked him why they hadn't woken me up at the time, too. ((We let you sleep because you _could_ sleep,)) he replied dryly. ((Believe me, there isn't anything special about this event, at least as far as we Pokemon are concerned. Special attention is saved for the hatching. No, the reason we got out of bed was because we could hear her howling all the way out here, and we were fresh out of earplugs. Now aren't you sorry you asked?))

I was, and freely admitted as much.

((Good. Now either get some rest or try not to disturb those of us who need it.))

I figured I would try to watch TV or take a walk during the meantime, or maybe Ashley would wake up soon and I could talk to her. Before any of that could happen, though, I decided to rest for just a bit in the sleeping area. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep again. Apparently I'd accumulated enough fatigue over the past several days that sleep came again readily even after a full night's worth.

When I awoke, it was once again dark outside. I was alone again, but a quick walk to the TV room revealed King, Ashley, and Alex watching news coverage of some event. Ashley was lying with her head in King's lap and appeared to be none the worse for wear. The egg was nowhere to be seen, but I noticed that there were now two balls on King's belt-- one would be Ashley's, currently empty, and the other, new one would be holding the egg for safe transport. 

"See that, Ponyta?" King recognized me without turning around, although to be fair, the sound of hooves on tile wasn't easily mistakable. "That's where we'll be tomorrow night if all goes well."

I looked. The TV showed an aerial view, as from a helicopter or blimp-- I suspected the latter, as there was no background noise that would suggest a powerful engine. The image was of a complex dominated by a large oval stadium, which in turn was surrounded by a small town of modest buildings, tents and canopies. The stadium itself appeared to be packed to bursting, and crowds thronged the streets outside.

"The Peninsula League Championships. Nothing compared to the festivities in Kanto, of course, but that goes without saying. It's still more than enough excitement for beings like us, eh?"

((I suppose,)) I answered. It did seem like the sort of thing that would be worth seeing, if only for the sake of having seen it, but already it was starting to intimidate me. So many people and Pokemon. I didn't like the presence of either in large numbers. ((Where is James?))

"He had to go deliver the rest of the stuff that was in the truck. No point in us all tagging along with him, he said."

Not fifteen minutes later, James came striding into the room, still shaking snow off his boots. "It's done. We can leave whenever." He paused to tug the gloves off his hands and noticed the television. "Watching the opening ceremonies?"

"For lack of anything better to do," King said dryly. "As always, only the organizers and corporate sponsors fool themselves into thinking that the ceremonies hold anything of substance. I'm just as glad we missed them. Is the truck fueled?"

"Not since Nolvaring, but with the load lightened we've more than enough to make it to New Tetera." That, I gathered, was the name of the city where the festival took place. "Being a big city, they'll have refueling there. If push comes to shove, there's facilities in Kelton, too."

"You have things all planned out, I see." King gave Ashley a nudge; she raised her head to have a look around, then jumped down from the couch and gave a stretch. I had to give her credit; I knew _I_ wouldn't have been out of bed this early. Her master stood and likewise stretched himself. "Ready, then?"

"As ever. Alex, Ashley, Ponyta-- I'm sure you know this, but the three of you are going to have to stay in your balls for the duration of this trip." He sounded apologetic. "There isn't enough room in the cab for two humans and Pokemon both, and we don't feel it would be safe with you in the truck bed. Ponyta, I realize you traveled alongside us on the way down, but we're going to be going even further this time, with no stops to rest. I don't think you could make it, do you?"

I shook my head. As far as I was concerned, getting to ride in comfort the whole way up suited me just fine.

"Okay, then. In you go." James produced two Pokeballs from his belt; King had one for Ashley. "See you on the other side."

***

New Tetera, the largest city on the peninsula proper, was officially the host city for the annual Peninsula League Championships-- but the competition was not held inside the city proper. Rather, the small community known as Pokemon Village stood several minutes north of the city limits. With the ocean on one side and the highway north into Johto on the other, the complex was ideally placed to handle the influx of thousands of would-be champions and spectators each year.

The place where James stopped the truck was a small dirt lot, occupied by about a dozen other cars and trucks-- more motor vehicles than I had ever seen in one place in my life. As nearly as I could tell from the sun, it seemed to be late afternoon, the sky reddening but with a good few hours of daylight left.

"No cars allowed inside the gates, for obvious reasons," grinned King as he swung his backpack onto his shoulders. "I'm sure we could all do with a bit of a walk anyway, eh? Follow James and don't walk through anyone's campground if you can avoid it-- most don't mind, but why borrow trouble?"

__

Campground? I wondered, but soon found out-- the hundred or so feet between the parking lot and the tall fence that marked the perimeter of the Village was liberally strewn with tents of all shapes and sizes, most occupied by junior Trainers, although there were a few adults in sight. I blinked as I realized that all these kids must have traveled on their own to get here, by foot or with a bicycle at most. Scratch that, most of them had probably been traveling for several months, if not a few years. Next to this, my travels didn't seem like all that much.

__

Then again, most of them probably had a choice in the matter.

There was a gate with the number five prominently displayed above the guard's booth. Presumably that meant there were at least four others just like it. Admission prices were posted, which varied widely depending on one's age, occupation and length of stay. King looked as though he were about to reach for his wallet, but James pulled something from his jacket and showed it to the guard, who waved us through without further comment.

The streets were far less crowded than they had been on television-- not empty by any means, but by no means hard to navigate through. I commented on this to King, who smiled and nodded. "That was opening day. Today everybody is either competing, watching the competition, or getting ready for competition. The only ones left here are the tourists, and despite what you'd think, they aren't that big a chunk of the attendance here. It'll get worse on the day of the finals, but that isn't until Wednesday."

I looked to see how Alex and Ashley were doing. As was their custom, they traveled on opposite sides of the group, but for once they seemed more interested in the surroundings than in glaring at each other. I was relieved. Had they ever been here before? James said he hadn't, so it was likely Alex hadn't either. King had, but had Ashley been with him at that time? She certainly seemed to regard everything as though it was brand-new.

A short-haired, leather-clad woman passed us, walking briskly in the opposite direction. I didn't think anything of her until James spoke to King in a voice that would have been impossible for any human to hear, save the intended recipient. "PLA agent."

King's response was equally muted. "Threat?"

"Not really, and not a surprise she's here either. There will be more. I'll feel safer when we reach the Foundation booth. Pick it up."

***

This was the first chance I'd had to take a look at the legitimate side of James' organization. I was impressed by what I saw. The booth was constructed so as to allow easy access on three sides, with the fourth side butting up against a two-story brick building that I guessed was used for storage and sleeping quarters. There were one or more volunteers stationed at each of the three open sides, armed with charming smiles, informational pamphlets and promotional trinkets. One of them, a woman with gray just beginning to show on her short black hair, smiled as we approached.

"James! This is an unexpected pleasure. What brings you all the way up here? Who are your companions?"

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Cici, who along with me is one of the founding members of the PRF. She was the one who pitched the idea to me of having a presence at this festival, and as a result she's had the thankless task of running it every year since. Cici, this is James, one of my oldest and dearest acquaintances. This is Ashley, his Ninetales, and this is Ponyta, who's been travelling with us for quite some time. And of course you know Alex."

"Of course," was the reply. "Well, let me show you some of what we're doing here."

In short order, the woman called Cici explained the purpose of the Foundation's presence at the fair and elsewhere. "The PLA tends to operate by attempting to provoke an emotional response from people," she said. "Their campaigns provide very little, if any, factual information and mostly use testimony from so-called scientists who do no valid research, all aimed at supporting their unofficial position that Pokemon do not need or deserve the same rights as humans."

James held up his hand after a while. "Forgive me, Cici, but you're rather preaching to the choir here. How about introducing us to some of your workers?"

"Of course." In short order, we were introduced to the three young women who assisted Cici in reaching out to the public. Nancy, Terri, and Vicki were their names. Nancy and Vicki might have been sisters, being possessed as they were of dark skin and black hair both pulled back in the same fashion. Terri was about as great a contrast as you could ask for, with skin paler than any I had previously seen and fiery red hair that fell in great curls around her shoulders. All three girls seemed to be very friendly and experienced at handling the public, as I found out when one elderly man wandered up to the booth during our impromptu tour. It seemed to me that Cici had chosen her assistants well.

The fifth member of the team was slightly different. We met him when Cici took our party inside the "back room," as she called it. A dark-haired, unshaven human male sat behind a small desk leafing through papers with a scowl on his face. He looked up as we entered, and the scowl vanished, but no more welcoming expression replaced it.

"Guys, this is-"

"I know who it is," exclaimed James with a smile. "Ronald, it's nice to see you again. Cici puts you to work, eh?" He extended a hand, which Ronald shook with what I could only characterize as a respectful nod. He said nothing, nor did his face even now betray any change in emotion. On the contrary, as soon as the handshake was ended, Ronald went straight back to his work.

"Ronald doesn't say much… not anymore," said Cici almost apologetically. "He's very friendly, though, once you get to know him, and smart-- he has a better head on his shoulders than just about anyone else I've met. I don't know what I'd do without him. He loves Pokemon." 

I noticed her eyes seemed almost to be filling with tears. That, combined with the preexisting surreality of the situation, made me grateful when a diversion presented itself in the form of an argument flaring up behind me.

"No. Absolutely not," King was telling Ashley, who was sitting on her haunches and looking up at him plaintively. "You hear me? You're in absolutely no condition to battle. Last night, you could barely stand. What do you mean, you're feeling better now?"

"King," interrupted James, placing his hand on the other's shoulder, "maybe just in one of the casual side events--"

"No, absolutely not," reiterated King, shrugging the hand off. He pointed a finger at Ashley, his eyes burning with concern. "Until I'm satisfied that you're one-hundred percent again, the closest you're getting to a battle is the cheap seats in the arena. That is my final word on the subject."

It wasn't, of course. Even as Ashley seemed to relent, I could discern the look in her eyes as well-- those of a female who wants something. Having certainly been one of those myself, I knew it well. I also knew that just as sure as King thought he was in charge, Ashley was already busily wrapping him around her little paw.

Alex shook his head as we watched the two depart on a "short walk" that I was pretty sure would wind up at one of the registration sites. ((Look at him. I used to think it was only romantic relationships that women had too much power in, but… Look at them! A trainer and his Pokemon, and she leads him around. It's disgusting.))

I glared sidelong at him. ((That's not a very fair way of putting it.))

((It's the truth, at least from where I'm standing. Prove me wrong.)) He huffed and sat back on his haunches, letting his tails fall around him like the petals of a wilting flower. ((You'll never catch _me_ making that big a fool of myself over a representative of either gender, that's for sure.))

((Alex, has any relationship of yours ever lasted longer than two weeks?))

((Shut up.))

***

As one might expect, the necessity of staffing a public-relations booth full-time meant that Cici's workers didn't get to actually go inside the stadium for a look at the events taking place. Deliverance came in the form of a small portable television powered by an extension cord. We gathered around the center of the booth to watch the final matches of the day. Even Ronald looked up from his paperwork now and then to peer at what was taking place, although he still showed no emotion.

A Raichu that had just dispatched a Typhlosion was answered by a Charizard. I winced; the scoreboard showed quite clearly that although the match was for two knockouts, both contestants being allowed to use all six members of their team. Surely the Fire trainer had something better at his disposal than a part-Flying type?

My question was answered moments later when an Earthquake rocked the stadium. We could feel the tremors all the way outside. The Raichu fell in an undignified cloud of dust, and I felt my heart go out to him. The ugly, arrogant Fire Pokemon went back to its owner with nary a gesture of respect for its foe.

"Earthquake TM to shore up a weakness," murmured James. "Not a new trick or anything, but effective nonetheless. The Charizard striking first, now, that's new. Anyone want to bet that trainer wouldn't be too keen on the idea of an unannounced medical checkup for his team?"

Nobody took the bet, but the red-haired girl spoke up. "Good performance isn't always a sign of drug use, Mr. Schlafer. It could be good training combined with a sluggish response on the Raichu's part."

"When _possibly_ becomes _probably_, that's when you're using PLA logic." James shook his head. "The only reason I'm not out there raising a storm is because Hanks" --that was the Raichu trainer-- "would have needed the Legendaries' own luck to make the cut to top 256, even with a win. Once you get to the top 32, drug testing begins anyway-- so if the bastard is using Saylortin or something similar, it'll come out sooner or later. There are cheaters everywhere. Can't do a damn thing about it."

The standings were going up on the main scoreboard. There was a sustained period of applause from the audience and murmurs of approval from our own group. 

__

"The standings at this point, with one match left to go before the cut, seem to reflect many of the predictions made months ago," the commentator was saying. _"As expected, on this day of weakness-compensated scoring, most of the competitors at the top chose conservative tactics, while those on the borderline opted to attack their opponents with weak Pokemon, hoping to improve their scores with an upset victory. With the vast majority of the field following the trends that have been established for several months now, the attention of the crowd is on the two dark horses, Hiram Wu and Jeff Stafford."_

__

Dark horse, I thought to myself, my mind insanely coming up with the image of a Dark-type Ponyta. The idea made me giggle. Alex looked at me strangely. The concept was probably not one that he or most other Pokemon would have come up with, I realized.

__

"Now I understand that my friend Ted is with one of the competitors in the upcoming final match. What do you have for us, Ted?"

King and Ashley had returned. King tossed an opaque plastic bag to James, who peeked inside but didn't offer to share the contents with the rest of us. Ashley looked satisfied. I knew what _that_ meant. A glance at Alex showed that he did too. 

"Where are we sleeping?" King was asking his friend. James turned to Cici and repeated the question, with the reply that the beds were all taken as expected, but that there was plenty of floor space and we were welcome to share the roof. "I'll get the sleeping bags from the truck," were the next words out of King's mouth. James handed over the keys without further comment.

Ashley didn't go with her trainer, though, to my surprise. Instead she asked me if I wanted to take a walk with her. Naturally I said yes.

((I'm sorry I've been so standoffish lately,)) she said as soon as we were out of earshot of the building. There were still only a few festivalgoers in the streets, and most of them didn't seem to be paying us any attention. ((I've had a lot on my mind.))

I sifted my memory, trying to figure out what she was talking about. ((You haven't seemed standoffish to me,)) I said carefully. ((You've talked to me when I had that problem with Alex. And if you didn't say much the rest of the time, well, you were preoccupied. I understand that.))

((It still bothered me. Don't think it didn't.)) Even if I weren't automatically inclined to trust Ashley, her sincerity was evident in her face. ((When you travel on the road, you get used to not being able to have any real friends, outside of your own party. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For not being the friend you needed.))

((Maybe after all this is over I can go with you.)) It didn't seem like King would object, and I would be no worse off with them than living with James. ((But I do know what you mean. It's hard living alone.))

((It's even worse when you're not alone, but you might as well be.))

That was the truth. ((Ashley, have you ever been in love?))

((Well, that's one theory, sure.)) Her voice had a sarcastic tone to it, but not an offended one.

((Sorry. I just don't like to assume anything.))

((That's okay, Ponyta. I know you didn't mean it that way.)) Her red eyes still laughed silently at me, though. ((Anyway, just in case the events of the past three days have been lost on you, the answer to your question is yes.))

((Do you mind the question?))

((No, not really.))

((Do you mind telling me about him?))

((Now look who's talking. You still haven't said a word to me about this mystery male of yours. If it's a male…))

__

What the hell? ((Is it your turn to make rude-sounding remarks, then, Ashley?))

((Sorry.)) She seemed appropriately chastened. 

((I suppose it wouldn't bother me so much if you were the first one to have come to that conclusion,)) I grumbled. ((Not that there's anything wrong with that, but-- well, you know. So what would you like to know?))

((Just about anything. You haven't told me a damn thing so far, aside from his name-- Snap, wasn't it? That's an odd name for a Ponyta…))

((He's not a Ponyta.))

((Sorry, I'll try to stop making assumptions altogether… But it's still an odd name for a Fire-type.)) Her tone of voice made it clear that she did not consider this to be an assumption. I winced.

I stopped walking. So did she. We were alone in the street. The nearest booths were closed, with steel shutters drawn down to protect wares. Not a single living thing was in sight.

((I should go,)) I said, breaking the silence after a few moments.

((No, Ponyta, please don't. We've parted ways too many times already.)) She sounded as though she were about to choke up, and when I looked back, there were tears in her eyes. ((How long?)) The words emerged as a whisper.

I thought. ((Three months and a week, just about.))

((Wow.)) She really seemed shocked. ((Wow. Ponyta, I knew about… you… but I never thought…))

I nodded.

((Perhaps you'd better spell it out for me, just to make sure we're both on the exact same page. I think enough mistakes have been made for one evening.))

((He's a Jolteon,)) I said bluntly.

((Ah,)) said Ashley. ((Aha. Well. That's understandable, I suppose… I always thought they were kind of cute, myself. Not in that way,)) she finished hurriedly.

There was silence for a couple of beats. ((Fair is fair,)) I said. ((Now you have to tell me about yours.))

Ashley thought for a moment. ((What if I can do one better?)) she asked. ((I'll introduce you to him-- and unlike you, when I say this, I mean soon. I have reason to believe he might be in attendance here.))

((Really?)) I had been under the impression that whatever lover Ashley had found had been in Kanto during their three-month foray there, and was therefore not likely to be seen on this continent in the near future… but I did not mention this, for fear of looking like an idiot yet again. ((I'm up for that, I suppose. When?))

((I have a battle tomorrow evening. One of the side tournaments, with a small cash prize.)) I had been correct about one thing, then; she had indeed finagled King into signing up for one of the events. ((If I can find him, I'll introduce the two of you after the battle. If I can't, I'll fess up and tell you about him anyway.))

((Fare enough,)) I allowed. ((You're on.))

((Until then, I get to grill _you_.)) She gave a vulpine smirk. ((So, are Jolteons any different?))

((Get your mind out of the gutter.))

((Answer the question.))

((I have no basis for comparison,)) I informed her as we started walking again.

((Alex can help with that, I'm sure…))

((Ashley?))

((Yes?))

((Shut up.))

***

The next day dawned clear and warm. At first I thought I was the first one to awake, but as soon as I looked around, I found Ronald sitting at his desk, hard at work on his laptop computer. He looked rested, but I couldn't really say for sure whether he had ever gone to sleep or not.

((You're hard at work,)) I said.

He looked up smoothly and nodded, not taking his hands from his task. He could understand me, then.

((You're working all the time. The Foundation can't have that much work for you to do here, can they?))

He shook his head and pointed to the screen, motioning for me to come to where I could see it. I did so, and read what he had been typing. _The consternation was evident on Lars' face. "How long has this been here?" he asked…_

((A story,)) I said with sudden delight. ((You're writing a story.))

Ronald nodded.

((How much do you have? Can I read it?))

It turned out that Ronald had written over three hundred pages so far-- he must have been working on it for weeks, at the least. Reading the first several pages, I learned that the story was about a man who falls asleep and dreams about another world. Given the length of the still-incomplete work, I guessed that there was more plot development than that, but that was as far as I got before a drowsy James stumbled downstairs.

((Good morning, James.))

"Whoever put the beds on the second floor and the only bathroom on the ground should be shot," he grumbled by way of greeting before disappearing into the facility in question. He emerged a minute later, significantly more amenable to conversation. "Morning, Ponyta. Morning, Ronald. Are you people joining us in the arena today?"

Ron shook his head, but I had to know more. ((Arena?))

"Yeah. If I've come this far, I'm damn sure gonna watch this thing… and today should be when it starts getting interesting. They've separated out the good trainers from the cookies, for the most part, and the result is good competition instead of immature trainers throwing powerhouse Pokemon at each other. King is gonna join us, at least until he and Ashley have to go get ready for their matches. So… wanna come?"

((Of course,)) I said after about a moment of reflection. ((As you said, it's why were here, isn't it?))

"Excellent." An evil gleam appeared in James' eye. "In that case… want to see my patented method for getting King out of bed?"

((Uh, I think I'll pass on that, thanks.))

"Suit yourself." James retreated back upstairs, and I leaned over Ronald's shoulder to see more of the story he was spilling out. I barely flinched when I heard screaming from somewhere above me.

***

The stadium was packed from wall to wall with screaming spectators and their Pokemon, who likewise filled the air with their cries in support of whatever champion they favored. There didn't seem to be a single seat devoid of an occupant, and I wondered how James had managed to secure a seat for himself, let alone a party of one Ponyta and four more reasonably sized beings, on such short notice.

The roar became a cacophony as one-half of the first match, a young male Trainer showing signs of physical maturity, walked out to his end of the field. His opponent, emerging scant moments later, received much less of an ovation. It was easy to tell who was the favorite. According to the scoreboard, the first trainer's team reflected the school of balance in training, with a wildly diverse team in which no two Pokemon shared a type. It was viewed by some as a hopelessly archaic training school, unwisely sacrificing strength for utility. Certainly, it could always find a weakness in the enemy lineup, but weakness ceased to matter so much when the opposition had ten or twenty levels on you simply by virtue of focusing all their experience in one or two individuals.

The other combatant's selection was a more personal one and clearly betrayed his own tastes. It consisted of two high-level Electric types, plus a Meganium to put the hurt on any newbie who tried to play the weakness card. I knew who I was rooting for.

A shrill whistle signaled the beginning of the battle. Instantly the atmosphere changed. This was not the competition I had ever seen, the mild training battles at the Academy in far-off Silverspring. This was the big time. Injury and death lived here.

Later, I would realize that the match had essentially been decided in the first five seconds. With the time delay necessary to exchange one's Pokemon accepted as fatal in the highest levels of competition, selecting one's starter was of utmost importance. Attempting to play mind games with one's opponent only worked up to a point. When it came down to it, the photogenic male trainer had a fifty-fifty chance of gaining a crippling advantage off the bat. Of course, he also had a fifty-fifty chance of crashing and burning, and when Sandslash emerged from its Pokeball, the Meganium named Clover was waiting for it. The rest was anticlimactic.

"Fools," murmured James as the winner left the field to a resounding chorus of boos. "Not only can't they decide for themselves who to follow, they can't even lose well."

The first five or so matches all occupied center stage, but after that the arena was subdivided into four different quarters, each easily big enough in their own right to contain a match up to and including an improbable Steelix-on-Steelix clash. Two hundred and fifty-six remaining contestants meant one hundred and twenty-eight matches on the day, and it was important to have multiple battles going at any given time.

I missed only one set of matches the entire day, when it finally became impossible not to stretch my legs and relieve myself. When I returned to my spot, the contestants of that round were just walking off the field, making way for the next set. iHe looks familiar,/i I thought in regard to one of them-- a loser, by the slump of his shoulders. I could only see the man's back, and I could not place where I had caught sight of him before, but something about him still tickled my memory.

No time. The battles continued. Hopes and dreams were dashed against the hard-packed soil of the coliseum. One boy refused to leave after a particularly crushing defeat, instead kneeling on the ground and bawling his eyes out. Security personnel had to be called, and it set the schedule back nearly ten minutes.

The sun was dipping low in the sky and the number of matches left was dipping into the single digits when the P.A. system came on to announce, _"All those registered for the amateur cash tournament, please come to Gate Three at this time."_

"That's us," said King, rising from his seat with a weary air. Ashley seemed significantly more excited.

"King… are you sure…"

"I'll be fine," said King, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Was it to reassure James or to steady himself? "We'll be fine."

***

"Amateur," as Alex explained to me, merely designated someone who had never competed in an official tournament, such as one of the League championships or the smaller regional events. Although King and Ashley had fought innumerable battles at one point or another, they had all been with individual trainers, gym leaders or in unofficial tournaments; therefore, they were eligible to enter this event.

((Trainers can use up to six Pokemon in this event,)) I said worriedly after the final matches of the main competition were over for the day and the announcer started giving details on the next attraction, even as about a third of the stadium's occupants headed for the exits. ((King only has Ashley. Isn't he asking for trouble?))

((Ashley's as tough as nails. Even when she was a Vulpix, she was able to take out Water types of a comparable level. Just because training isn't King's life doesn't mean they don't try to be good at it.))

There was a "but" in Alex's voice. ((What aren't you telling me, Alex?))

((Well, Ashley's not in top form, for obvious reasons… which is why this was a bad idea in the first place. Still, unless they run into a weakness issue, it shouldn't be that bad.))

((And if they do?))

((Then they're smart. They'll pull out.)) There was an unspoken iI hope/i following Alex's words.

The speakers chimed. _"Your attention please. Presenting, from east field, one-half of our first amateur match-- Daniel Hintze!"_

The name rang no bells in my mind, which is why I was all the more surprised when I saw who "Daniel" was. Craning my neck over towards James, I whispered, ((That's not his real name, is it?))

"No more so than King or Hopper or any of the others."

((Hopper?))

"Whoops."

__

"From west field, his opponent in this match-- Ray Butler of Kelton!"

There was an intake of breath to my left. I turned to see what had caused consternation on James' part, but he caught my eye and shook his head. "I think I recognize that guy, but I can't remember why or where from. Probably nothing."

The whistle blew. Hands went to belts and balls were opened. On one side materialized the golden creature that we knew and loved. On the other…

((Sweet Legends,)) muttered Alex. It wasn't just a Blastoise. It was a _big_ Blastoise. It was exactly the sort of matchup that we had been afraid of, and there was most assuredly no way in hell that Ashley could win this, let alone come out of it in one piece. King knew this, too, and he was already manipulating the ball to call a withdrawal-- a withdrawal that, with only one Pokemon, would amount to concession. He had no choice, of course.

He was still in the process of recalling Ashley when the Blastoise opened fire.

In one terrible moment, I got the image of Ashley being tossed along the ground like a doll by the cruel jets of pressurized water, her limp body coming to a stop at King's feet. A growl of protest swelled up, as one, from the crowd-- giving your opponent fair chance to withdraw or exchange Pokemon was one of the basic tenets of the sport, and the enemy trainer had just trod on a very hallowed rule.

And for James, apparently, the puzzle resolved itself. He jumped up and stabbed his finger at the Blastoise trainer, bellowing out a single word for the entire audience to hear. "_CASSIUS_!"

The trainer bolted. There was no other way to describe it. He didn't even pause to retrieve his Pokemon. And in the face of that oldest expression of guilt, the place erupted in pandemonium. Half the spectators went charging down onto the field, either in an attempt to catch the fugitive or to assist the stricken King. The other half were trying to restore order. Amid the chaos, a few others simply tried to leave through the normal exits, presumably fearing a full-scale riot or otherwise simply overwhelmed by the situation.

James and Alex cast their lot with the first group. I didn't see what I could do to help in either way. There were too many people between me and the field by now, anyway… So as I had done so many times, I quietly tried to escape.

Someone was yelling on the P.A. system for the spectators to remain calm, not to panic, and so forth. The idea that anyone was listening was, of course, laughable. 

If there was one consolation in the entire melee, it was that nobody noticed me, a Ponyta quietly making her way out of the stadium and trying to find a place where she could be alone.

***

Being alone wasn't easy. The main roads through the town were more-or-less populated by agitated people either having just left the stadium or just finding out what had happened inside. Eventually, though, as I wandered towards the east side of the community, I stumbled upon deserted streets holding closed shops, warehouses, and whatnot. It was here that I happened upon _them._

"…so how are we supposed to get out of here with the entire place on our tail?" was the first thing I heard.

Another voice, older and deeper but male like the first. "We don't, not right now, anyway. Find a good hiding spot in one of these abandoned buildings. I'll meet you at the car after nightfall."

"They'll search."

"So find a better hiding place, you nitwit. Use those same smarts that made you decide to pull off that attack in front of ten thousand people. Idiot." 

I turned the corner and there they were. One was the Blastoise trainer that had evidently somehow escaped the grasp of thousands of furious citizens not fifteen minutes ago. His companion was an older man with a developing bald spot and a gray goatee, wearing the severe black clothing of a despised organization.

They were not oblivious to my sudden arrival. The elder glared at me and waved his hand. "What are you doing here, you stupid Ponyta? Lost your owner? Go away; I don't have time to deal with you right now."

That was the straw it took to break my back. I was good and furious now, and if there was one thing that I was learning, it was that fury made me much more adept at controlling my inner power. I took a step forward, anger boiling in my eyes. Both of the PLA agents flinched backwards at this. 

It was the very last thing either of them ever did.

Afterwards, I could only gape with astonishment at what I had unleashed. The only sign that the men had ever existed was not some remnant of their bodies, but rather a small crater that had been blasted out of the packed earth by the pillar of lightning. Not only was I an Electric-type, it seemed, but it was looking as though I might be an inordinately powerful one. The attack was simply nothing I had ever seen the likes of, in person or in pictures; what most called Thunder was similar to this but possessed none of the raw energy.

There had been no witnesses, but only a blind and deaf person could have missed the event, even from afar. So, once again, I moved quickly on.

***

My attempts at solitude finally bore fruit. There was a large bare patch of earth due east of the complex, similar to the campgrounds to the south but devoid of tents. It was here that I could lie down, with the buildings and the setting sun at my back, and try to collect my thoughts.

Had those men really deserved death? Certainly they had apparently engineered a treacherous attack on Ashley and King, but I was sure Ashley would be okay once the medical team attended to her. If I was relentlessly logical with myself, I could tell myself that the world was better off with those two dead, but the fact was that I was filled with shame and remorse. I had only meant to stun those men, perhaps cause some discomfort, but only paralyze them so they could be captured and brought to justice. Perhaps I wasn't as good at controlling myself as I had thought.

For that matter, why wasn't I with Ashley right now? Logic intervened once again to keep me from tearing myself to shreds, telling me that the medics could work better and Ashley could recover quicker with as few people as possible clustered around her. There would be plenty of time later, once she was recovering. Then she could introduce me to her lover, just as she'd promised, and all would be well with the world…

There was someone behind me. ((Who's there?)) I called out.

The voice was Alex's, but it was breaking. ((I… left. I couldn't bear to be around James and King, not with what's happened… and I thought you might not know.))

((Know what?))

((She's dead.))

Deep within my chest came the physical sensation of something shattering.

((It was the shock, they said, the cold water mixed with the weakness… They said she was probably dead before she hit the ground. How can that happen…? For goodness sakes, Ponyta, tell me how that can happen!))

I didn't say anything else, and neither did Alex. When I looked around a few minutes later, he was gone.

__

Dead. The syllable rang hollowly in my mind. _Dead. Dead. Dead._ Dead just like those men I had killed. But it was different. Those were evil men. This was a wonderful creature who had just given birth. One didn't balance the other. They didn't even come close.

((Ponyta?))

If Alex's voice had shattered my world, then maybe this was the voice that could mend it all back together again, almost good as new.

((I saw you leave earlier, but I couldn't tell if it was you or not. Are you okay?))

I turned my head once again and there was my guardian angel. 

What followed was the most powerful feeling of joy in my entire life, right in the moment when it had seemed as though I could never feel joy again. All thanks to one single being who stitched it all together and made it all worthwhile once more, just by being there, just by his comparatively tiny body lying next to me…

And as I wrapped myself around him and tried my best to drown in his affection, I was begging him, almost without realizing it. ((Say you won't leave me, Snap. Promise you won't leave.))

((I won't leave you, Ponyta.))

((Promise. If anybody else leaves me… if _you_ leave me… I'll die.))

((I promise.))


	23. The Ponyta Story - Epilogue

All things considered, it had been among the worst twenty-four hour periods of my life. Which was saying something. Of course, it had also been among the best. Which was also saying something.

To begin with, aside from the grief and loss that was so obvious it did not bear mention, the mind-numbing procedure that unfolded on the grounds of the arena was easily the worst part. It was bad enough with the police, emergency technicians, and assorted other agencies all needing facts for their records, but on the other side came the endless parade of strangers expressing condolences. King was already so far gone he could barely produce sounds recognizable as language, and he was in no mood for sympathy from his friends, let alone total strangers. When an overweight woman drenched in perfume had uttered the tactless words "just a Pokemon," I had honestly thought he was going to kill her with his bare hands. Only some quick action by James, who apparently was stronger than I would have thought, prevented the police from making an arrest that night after all. Things had improved after that, but only slightly.

The end, for me, had finally come when the meds finished their tests and presented King with the special ball that held all that was left of Ashley. In his first sign of life for several minutes, King had snatched the ball away so quickly that the nurse jumped, but he balked at signing the papers that they held out to him. So it was James that had to affix his name to the document-- and just like that, Ashley's life was officially over.

Then it was time for us to go home, so to speak.

"I'm not worried about the long-term," was James' reaction when I asked him, upon returning to the sleeping area, if he thought King would be okay. It was not lost on me, however, that James looked surreptitiously through King's sleeping bag, turning up a wicked-looking knife complete with a handsome leather sheath. I hadn't even known it was in there, but I had nothing to worry about: James ensured that the blade would not be found until he wished it to be.

Through it all, Snap was there. He never said anything, but he was there. He was there when I went to sleep that night, and he was still there when I woke up.

__

Cool, I thought, _it wasn't a dream._ Of course, if it _had_ been a dream, Ashley would still be alive… That thought produced what seemed like an infinite sadness.

((Good morning.))

((Good morning to you, too.)) _So what happens when the infinite sadness meets the infinite happiness?_

I saw as soon as I nudged the curtain aside that the room contained the usual suspects: Ronald, still busily at work behind his desk. James, standing next to Ronald and leafing through a stack of papers. And… King, sitting on the room's ratty couch with his head between his knees, fingers interlaced across the back of his head as though to ward off a blow. It was obvious that the night hadn't brought him much peace.

What was surprising wasn't King, though. It was who-- or what-- was seated next to him on the floor, its arm protectively around him.

James noticed me then, and must have seen my surprise, because he quickly pressed one finger to his lips and motioned that I and Snap should follow him outside. We did so without protest. Once we were outside, I had to ask. ((Why on earth is there a Blastoise in there?))

"I was getting to that." James seemed irritated. "I know this will be hard to believe, but that's _the_ Blastoise. If you know what I mean." He had to hold up his hand again to forestall the angry outburst that he knew was coming. "It wasn't his fault, Ponyta. He thought he was making a disabling attack, not a lethal one, and he would have been right had it not been for Ashley's weakened condition. On top of that, Pokemon that have been raised by PLA members usually have a very distorted view of the world. I know this, King knows this, Ashley would have known it… and that's why King decided to adopt that Blastoise."

((ADOPT him?)) I echoed in disbelief.

"Yes. Who else was going to? Even if his original owner isn't dead, as some people are starting to say, there's no chance he'll be back for his Pokemon, is he? It sounds like a disgusting platitude in a time of grief, but two wrongs don't make a right. Or, as I heard Ron say in one of the few times he's said anything to me, 'Revenge is best saved for those who deserve it.'"

I shook my head, not quite mollified. ((It's King's decision, I suppose… but you'll forgive me if I don't choose to fraternize with that Pokemon in there.))

James nodded, a little sadly I thought, and patted me on the shoulder before returning to the inside of the building.

((So what do you want to do today?)) asked Snap.

((Shouldn't you get in touch with your trainer?))

((Nah. He's used to me disappearing all night… and we were eliminated yesterday, so he won't need me for that either. I'm yours.))

I smiled. ((How would you feel about heading to the stadium and finding some standing room to watch the rest of the show, then?))

((Absolutely.))

The day was sunny and pleasant, a perfect temperature, much like the day I had spent with Snap three months ago. That wonderful day and perfect night had been followed by a nightmare of persecution and fear. Was this day to turn out the same, or did the immense tragedy already past give us some respite from the darker side of life?

That was a question that could only be answered one way.

((Did you sleep well last night?)) my lover asked.

((As well as could be expected,)) I answered, and I remembered something I had thought about before falling asleep. ((Snap, could you do me a favor?))

((Anything.))

((I still don't have a name. I was going to try and come up with one for myself when I had the time… but now that you're here, I think I'd rather have you decide what to call me. Would you do that?))

((You want me… to give you a name?))

((Yes.))

((Ponyta… I'm touched. And I'd love to give you the most beautiful name in the world. But… I need to think about it for a while. So that the name I pick _is_ the very best it can be.))

((Take all the time you want,)) I said, smiling as we passed through the gate to the stadium. ((All the time in the world…))

* ~ * ~ *

THE END

* ~ * ~ *

This story was written while under the influence of the following musical substances:

****

The Police - _King of Pain - Secret Journey - Don't Stand So Close to Me - Invisible Sun - Omegaman - Message in a Bottle - _and others

Metallica - _Nothing Else Matters - Of Wolf and Man - The Shortest Straw - Eye of the Beholder - The Unforgiven II - _and others

The Offspring - _Have You Ever - She's Got Issues - End of the Line - Million Miles Away - Vultures - _and others

The Seekers - _I'll Never Find Another You - A World of Our Own_

America - _A Horse With No Name_

Die Prinzen - _Mein Bester Freund_ - _Ganz Oben_

And many other songs, both relevant and irrelevant, too numerous to mention.

* ~ * ~ *

All persons, living and dead, are purely coincidental.


End file.
